


Does He Love Me?

by She_Likes_To_Write



Series: It Doesn't Matter If He Loves Me [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BoyxBoy, Children Stay Away, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mating Season, Matpat - Freeform, Maturethemes, Natepat, OOC, Omegaverse, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Rape/Non-con, PewdieCry - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Rut, Rutting, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why do i keep writing this, Wolf Pack, Wolves, YouTubers - Freeform, beta, definitely death, girlxgirl, god help us all, heat - Freeform, i dont know what to do anymore, i have holy water, its omegaverse what do you expect, mature - Freeform, omega - Freeform, other sexual stuff, pack metality, pewdiemarzia, probably death, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Likes_To_Write/pseuds/She_Likes_To_Write
Summary: Sequel to I love him~Just as they thought everything was going to be okay...  Will Mark have to choose between the one he loves and the one he is devoted to? When they're so similar, how do you choose who to break? Either way... Whose heart has to break? How will Jack deal with having a whole new set of alphas and omegas join the group?Will it finally be explained what's eating away at Mark's mind..?





	1. So Little Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Book two of the currently three-part series, though it is up to date on my Wattpad account going by the same name.

Jack's P.O.V

I was 8 months pregnant, and I should have been excited, but that was not the case if there was anything my omega wanted more than the pups was my alpha, and he seems to have distanced himself from me again. What did I do wrong this time? Why am I not good enough for him to settle down with?

There had been little to no argument between the pack for a while now though, which I guess is a good thing, but I feel unwanted... Yes, Mark is my alpha, the one I'm mated to, but he makes me feel like a complete stranger sometimes... I overheard him talking to Felix the other day about some other people, some I didn't seem to know, but apparently, their names were Nathan Sharp and Matthew Patrick, but Mark just called them Nate and Matt. Speaking of Felix, Mark has been getting really close to him and Dan recently, and I feel left out, why can't he want me? Aren't alphas supposed to make their omegas feel special? I mean, I guess Mark is allowed to be close to other people, he might be able to relate to the trauma of being kidnapped with Dan, and he's known Felix for a long time...

What happened to us? We started off so happy in the beginning, so bright, young and naive. Why couldn't we stay like that? I guess ignorance truly is bliss if only I hadn't ruined it by getting pregnant the first time around... Why did I have to be so stupid?! Every time I get pregnant, something seems to go wrong!

I was snapped out of my rather depressing thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on my door "Who is it?" I asked, even my voice sounded like I had given up now... The person on the other side sniffed, pausing for a moment "Sean, can you please be ready for a couple of people to come around in a couple of hours, please?" I then heard his footsteps recede from the door, leaving a hallowing silence in his wake. Mark had started to refer to me as Sean instead of Jack now, and that really hurt, he treated me like we only knew each other because we had to as if it was a business relationship... I could feel myself slowly slipping away again, back into the depths of my thoughts as a dizziness overtook me, but I stood to my feet and my head cleared as I frowned. That wasn't normal...

I dressed in a black hoodie and black skinny jeans, nothing special, but I couldn't even zip up the fly of the jeans, my belly was in the way, heavy with pups. Pups of an alpha who doesn't even seem to want me anymore. I knew he still cared, and he tried, but it was like the small spark of our still new relationship had taken a plunge into a bucket of ice water, it had burnt out. He still tried to help me as much as he could, but he acted as if every physical touch was like dipping his hand in acid, and his eyes didn't show the same love for me they used to, even when he'll say I love you. We stopped getting physical about half a month ago, and he used the excuse that my belly was too big, and I couldn't really fault him for that. Only a month ago, he was really making an effort to put us back together, so what happened? Did something change for him? I mean, I know I look disgusting, and I'm about as big as a whale, but he could, at least, tell me if that was the reason, he could at least tell me why!

I tidied myself up and I heard a knock at the main door and Mark and Felix called everyone down as Mark opened the door, embracing someone on the other side as I felt a ripple of jealously jolt through me. The lack of attention meant that my omega was utterly paranoid someone would take my alpha from me. The man walked in, and I felt my omega settle when I realised he was too dominant to be in a relationship with my alpha, but then he hugged someone else from the door, who had been behind this person, and I felt an involuntary growl bubble in my throat at the sight of another omega embracing my alpha. MY alpha! I was never really one to be jealous, but I already felt ugly when I was this fat, but we didn't even act like mates anymore, so my omega thought he might look for another omega...

I walked over and as soon as they were done hugging, I turned him around and forced him to kiss me, I need to show he is my alpha. He pushed me off, seeming surprised and slightly angry at the sudden interruption as he turned away and continued to talk to the omega as I sat back down, defeated. They talked for a few more minutes before everyone sat down, but I loosened up when I realised the omega had a mating mark, one that seemed to belong to the alpha that was with him. It turned out the alphas name was Nate, and his mate was called Matt, and I recognize used those names after a few minutes.

Matt seemed like a nice person, my omega was just paranoid, and when the others were talking, he walked over to me "Hello, you must be Jack?" he smiled brightly, and I tried to force a convincing smile onto my own face. "Yeah, and you're Matt..." he frowned softly "Are you okay? You don't seem very happy, especially for an omega that heavy with pups..." I sighed, looking down at my belly and rubbing it softly "It's okay... I just... Things are a little rough, nothing we all can't handle though!" he smiled "That's the spirit!" we chatted for a while longer.

They both seemed to know Mark well, and they also seemed to know Tyler, Felix and Cry, which made sense as Mark grew up with them. They seemed close, and it still made me jealous, jealous of the closeness they shared with one another. Eventually, Mark showed the pair to a spare room, and as they went to settle in, Mark took me aside and turned to me, a flame of anger dancing in his eyes "What do you think you are doing?!" He hissed, and I cowered, whimpering "What, alpha?" He snarled "Don't play innocent with me, you know what I mean..." Yes, I did know what he meant, he was talking about how I felt the sudden urge to smash my lips into his after he hugged that omega, after he hugged Matt. "You can't blame me! I was jealous, we're not close anymore, and you seem so close to them... A month Mark, then you'll be a father to more than just a single pup..." He stayed stiff, continuing to glare at me as I winced back at the cold stare but I moved over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging into him, snuggling into his neck a little as well. Surely, he would melt a little...?

I was wrong, he because more stiff before he pushed me off, and I fell to the floor, but I didn't care about myself, my stomach hurt! I wrapped my hands around my bump as I screamed in pain, and everything was a blur as I was taken to the hospital... The pain didn't stop, in fact, it got worse... I remember faintly hearing Matt's voice as I was put in the car and drove to the hospital, but his voice was muffled "Come on Jack, you'll be okay..." I knew Mark was here too, I could almost sense him, even my blurry vision helped me to see the dark raven hair and tanned skin of my beautiful mate. I don't know who was driving the car, probably Felix, but I wasn't too concerned about that at the minute.

I was rushed away from my mate and they made me sleepy, but when I woke up again, my bump was gone, instead, a neat incision stroked cleanly down a couple inches of my abdomen, and I looked up to see Mark looking out to the corridor from the doorway "Mark?" He took a deep breath before turning around "I am so sorry..." He looked off to the side, looking entirely guilty as I connected the dots. He pushed me to the ground, my stomach hurt, I wake up after presumed surgery with no bump and he says he's sorry... Oh no... "I lost them, didn't I?" He shook his head sadly "No, it wasn't your fault, it's mine..." I didn't even reply, I just turned away and fell back to sleep, I didn't even want to think about it. I just want it all to be some twisted dream, and ill wake up in bed in my alpha's arms as he rocks me back to sleep and tells me everything will be okay...

That wouldn't happen though, would it?

I was right, I woke up, presumably a few hours later, still in the same bright hospital, but this time I saw Matt sat next to me, and his eyes were full of tears, how can he care about me this much when we just met? I could hear him murmuring things quietly "God, what if this happens to me? I'd feel so bad..." I sighed, and he realised I was awake as he jumped a little "Oh Jack, I am so so sorry!" he hugged me, and I winced as it pulled the stitches on the incision a little, but he soon pulled away. I sniffed, looking down at the bedding "It's okay, I've been through worse..." he gasped "What could be worse to an omega than to lose their children?" I winced, I knew he hadn't meant for that sentence to hurt, but it still did.

"I've lost more than one litter, Matt..." he gasped, looking at me with some new kind of awe "How are you still okay? And... H-how... How did you l-lose them?" I sighed, tearing up at the memories "Well, I lost my first litter when I was kidnapped by an alpha hotel when my pack was attacked by another and they made me lose them, and then next I lost just a week after they were conceived to miscarriage, and the other litter I had, they were all stillborn, other than one..." he was crying now, he looked so sorry "What happened to the last one?" I smiled sadly, lifting his head up so we locked eyes "You know as Dan and Phil have Adelaide?" he nodded, eyes still watery "Well, she's mine and Mark's pup..." he looked slightly confused "W-why are they raising her?" I looked away for a moment before turning back to him "Well, Mark and I fought a lot, and Phil can't have children, so we gave her to them so she could be raised better..." he nodded "That was the right thing to do, but I don't know if I would have had the willpower to do it..." we talked for a while longer, but I was starting to wonder, where was everyone else? Where was my alpha?!

We talked and talked but no one else showed up, and I finally decided to ask "Matt, where is everyone else?" he sighed "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but they're trying to calm down Mark, an angry alpha is never a good one..." I gulped "W-why is he angry?" he sighed, shrugging, "I'll never understand the mind of an alpha, but I think part of it is because of your pups and..." he paused "Did he ever tell you about Dark?" I froze up at the name but nodded anyway as he sighed, smiling a little "Well, that at least makes explaining a lot easier and a lot more believable..." I rolled my eyes "I don't mean to sound mean, but spit it out Matt..." he giggled "No, it's okay, and... Well, Dark is kind of like a thing that lives in Mark, he can even change his appearance, yes?" I nodded, I knew it was true, and he sighed, his shoulders dropping "Well, I doubt he told you about the others..." I shook my head, sitting up even though it kind of hurt "What others?!" I was concerned for Mark now, my alpha... "There is more than just Dark... I knew him from birth until he was 9 and he disappeared... We found him again at age 15, but he was... Different..." he took in a deep breath to steady himself "He wasn't as happy anymore, it was like he had a constant war in his head, with these... Things, these voices, but they are much more than that... They aren't just voices, they can affect things in the physical world..." he frowned "It never made much sense, and he got better at controlling them but then he left at 17 to come over here with his pack, the pack who, other than Felix, didn't know about these voices..." I was desperately trying to process everything I was hearing...

"I think with all of these things happening, they've found a way back into his mind..." I was scared "How is he?" he twitched "I don't know, he's stuck in his own head..." I gasped, trying to get up but he held me down "No! You need to heal, but you are right, we need to see him..." he moved to the other side of the room and grabbed the wheelchair, helping me into it as he moved out of the room and to a secluded room at the end of a corridor, opening it and everyone was in there, stood up against the wall as Felix, Cry and Nate try and calm down Mark, who was stood up and tugging at his own hair violently, shouting at himself as if he didn't even see everyone else. "Get out of my head!" he shouted, backing himself up against the wall as he opened his eyes and they were red, a sinister, familiar blood red and everyone took a step back as an unnaturally deep voice reverberated around the room "Oh, but Mark, you know you can't stop us, and look at how much you have messed up..." he changed again, eyes turning pink along with his hair and he saw something in the corner of the room, grabbing it before anyone could even try to stop him as he turned back around with a sharp surgical scalpel in his left hand, but he was right-handed?

He held the scalpel up to his neck "We could just end this all right now, Mark~" he growled, then turning the scalpel towards Felix, Cry and Nate "Or I could end all of you...~" he was only one of these sides of Mark who seemed to see our presence in the room. He changed again, still holding the scalpel, but his eyes were... Gone, replaced with a blood-soaked cloth around the place his eyes would be. "The host took over the body, still holding the scalpel," but then he changed again, turning into a normal looking Mark but with bubblegum pink wings and a sinister grin "Shut up, Host, you're useless anyway!" he changed back to the sinister red eyes, but he seemed to take over more than before as his skin turned an ashy grey, black veins standing out starkly against the grey and his eyes black with a red iris, nails turned into claws and bat-like black wings. "Everyone, shut up, I am the leader here!" he changed the scalpel to his right hand now, holding it with a strange ease as he changed into someone who looked exactly like Mark, except he... He had a look in his eyes that just screamed bloodlust and pain. He held the scalpel in a certain place on Mark's neck "If I do this, I'll hit your main vein, you'd be dead within seconds..." he changed into someone who looks almost like a robot with blue hair, cobalt eyes and glowing blue veins "Açtúałły, áççórdíng ŧó ŧħé ínŧérnéŧ-" he was cut off as he changed back to who I assumed to be Dark, with his eyes, the sclera a dark black, as if it was ink... "Shut up, let's put on a show..." he grinned sadistically "I'm Dark..." he faded back to pink eyes "I'm warfstache~" he changed, blood-soaked cloth around his eyes "The Host~" then to the one with the bubblegum pink wings "Wings~" then to the one who looked like Mark "Doctoriplier~" and then, finally, the one with blue hair, cobalt eyes, and pulsing veins "Góógłé~" and then back to Dark...

Nate finally stepped up "I'm calling Ken, he was the only one who could ever deal with these things!" he ran out of the room, presumably to call this 'Ken'. I watched Mark fall to the floor as I cried out, and his head shot up to me, Dark's terrifying face grinning up at me "Oh, look who it is~" he approached, and I realised that no one in the room could move anymore. He made his way to me, and wrapped his hand around my neck, tightening his grip as he started to choke me and he let just me moved, as I desperately tried to scratch his hands off, and he made the rest of them watch this happen, when there was nothing they could do about it, but he dragged me out of the wheelchair and laid me down on the floor, sitting on my legs so I couldn't move as he lifted the gown I had on so I was left entirely exposed, and he laughed, a growling purr, like a creaking door. "I can see why Mark liked you, you're easy on the eyes~" he moved to the incision on my stomach "What would hurt more?" he seemed to think for a moment until he just shoved his hand into it, ripping it back open as I screamed but he smiled "No one can hear you, scream all you like~" I could see some people struggling to move, as well as Felix, and Cry, and everyone really.

Then though, something happens, one of Dark's red eyes faded back to brown, one half of his body becoming Mark again as the other stayed as Dark and he pulled away from me, screaming in pain as he fell to the floor. I was in so much pain, but Mark seemed to manage to release Felix and Matt from their frozen state "Help him!" he screamed, still fighting with himself as Matt and Felix rushed over to me, dragging me to the corner of the room as everyone else sheltered us from the internal fight Mark was having with those other... Sides of himself.


	2. Dark's Truth...

Nate's P.O.V

I had called Ken, he was on his way, and so I went to enter the room again, and I opened the door to see Mark twisting and screaming on the floor and everyone else was gathered in a corner. I didn't want dark Mark to see me, so I stood perfectly still as he regained control of Mark's body and stood, walking over to where the others were gathered and they let me into the group and I gasped and dropped to the floor as I saw Jack laid on the ground and in pain, his incision on his stomach brutally ripped open and bleeding, and Matt was trying to help him but he didn't know what to do, and Felix was trying to help, but neither of them seemed to know what to do. I took off my jacket and pressed it down onto his wound carefully, it was still bleeding and Matt and Felix both looked thankful I had actual taken control of the situation "Matt, hold this down carefully," I instructed him, and he nodded, taking a hold of my jacket as I turned to Felix "Can you make sure he stays awake?" he nodded, I managed to get Ethan's attention and I whispered to him "Hey, make sure nothing goes wrong, okay?" he nodded, the fear still clear in his eyes. I stood up, I might as well try to get Mark back... Matt seemed to know exactly what I was thinking as he looked up at me with fear in his eyes "Nate, no!" I sighed "You know I have to..." I saw the tears in his eyes, and he grabbed the back of my neck, smashing his lips into mine in a desperate kiss, all tongues and teeth, but I returned it. He released me with hesitation, and I stood. I saw Tyler and Cry look over to us in sympathy, but I ignored their looks, I need to do this, for all of them...

I snuck out of the group and along a wall as Dark approached the group, looking down at Marzia as if to scare her, but she didn't move an inch, lifting her own head and snarling, so he moved on, as if he was looking for a weak link to move. He moved to Wade, but even he would not move. He then looked at Amy, snarling and she looked scared, but she still stood her ground, but he seemed to sense her fear as he got closer to her, and she inched back as he grinned, he found a way into the group. That was when Signe moved in front of her friend, blocking Dark from getting any closer... Amy and Signe looked at each other and intertwined their hands as they both glared up at Dark, just daring him to try and get past them... He tried to get past Phil as well, but he had his mate with him, and he and Dan stood up to Dark just as well as the other, sending him to look for another way into the group...

I moved over to the beast, pushing him away from the pack as he growled at me, and I tried to hear my fear, it was terrifying. With ashy grey skin, visible black veins, and crimson red eyes with an inky black sclera as well as sharpened teeth and black claws.

I forced my own claws out, duller than his, but I could still fight if it meant the others were safe. We circled eachother, snapping and snarling as he grinned, laughing, a horrible, brittle sound "Oh Nate, you know you can't beat me...~" I shrugged, I wasn't going to answer him, I wouldn't let him get into my head.

He suddenly lunged forward, snapping at my neck, but I barely avoided it, he was quicker and stronger than he used to be. He managed to twist away from my clawed hand as he got ahold of my neck, gripping on tightly as he forced me to the floor, but I heard a broken cry, and I managed to turn to see my mate stood there, quivering, but he looked determined, and I looked at him in fear as I cried out "Matt, no!" he smiled at me softly, running forward and knocking Dark off of me as I gasped to get my breath back but before I could do a thing, he had Matt pinned beneath him and I heard a sickening laugh peel from dark as he moved away from Matt and he was laying still, barely breathing and his scared, wild eyes looking for me as I slid across the floor over to him and he whimpered. His neck was cut up, and he was struggling to breathe as I whined, connecting my lips to his as he weakly reciprocated, managing to intertwine his hand with mine as his breathing slowed, but it was still there, even as his eyes slipped shut. "Matt! Matt, I love you!" I cried, and I felt sick as I heard Warfstache's insane laugh "Now you know how I feel, I lost Selene and Damien because of Mark!" I wouldn't listen to them, not now!

I managed to drag him back to the group, and they took him in, laying him alongside Jack as he struggled to breathe and I sat next to them, I'm not trying that again, it could be the death of my mate...

Ken's P.O.V

I rushed to the hospital that Nate had hurriedly told me the name of, he had sounded so worried, which means it must be bad... I need to get there before anyone gets too badly hurt, or maybe I'm already too late...

I managed to slip into the hospital undetected and I saw a discarded phone lying down at the end of a hallway alongside a suspicious looking door, and I pick it up just to realise, this is Nate's phone. I open the door silently, to see Dark growling, looking absolutely insane. I didn't even think, just moving to shut the door before pouncing at him, but he managed to grab me and pin me... He was stronger than ever, but I managed to pry his grip off and shove him to the other side of the room as I stood. Dark didn't look happy too see me here "Ken Morrison, what on Earth are you doing here?" he growled, approaching me again, and he somehow managed to back me up against a wall, pinning me by my neck as I gasped for breath and he laughed "I'm stronger than you now... The older Mark got, the stronger I became, but he always did have a tendency of being annoying, and he got stronger as well..." he shook my "Why are you here!?" I didn't answer, if you answer him, he'll find a weakness in your answers...

I could see Tyler, Felix, Dan, Cry, everyone, wanting to help me but too frozen in their own fear, and I couldn't blame them...

Mark's P.O.V

I couldn't see a thing, it was suffocating, too dark. Even then, I knew there were other things here, the other pieces of me, the ones that didn't belong here in my mind, but they were still here. I saw a light shine off pink hair, and pink, blue and red eyes glowed in the dark, glaring at me. Suddenly, there was light, and I could see Dark grinning at me as the others moved away, and he approached me, showing an image of what he did to Jack, to my mate. He was screaming in pain, laid out on the floor as he bled from the ripped open incision on his stomach and Matt and Felix crouched next to him, trying their best to stop him bleeding, but they had no idea what to do. Nate then took off his jacket and pressed it onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Thank god Nate was there...

I was mad, he can't do that! I then saw Nate drag Matt over to them as well, and his neck was scratched up and he was barely breathing, and I felt the anger bubble up inside me, and I couldn't resist wrestling Dark to the ground, and I caught him by surprise as I managed to push part of my consciousness back into the outside world, alongside Dark.

Jack's P.O.V

I could barely see through the gaps in people's legs, but I could see Mark, or rather Dark, as he circled around the room, but he suddenly lost balance and used the support of the wall to stand upright as he coughed, bringing up blood as he fell to the floor, coughing and hacking violently as I saw his blood red eyes fade from being the bloody crimson, and back to the comforting brown of the original Mark. "Don't you DARE hurt my friends!" he screamed, tugging at his hair again as he seemed to be trying to fight off Dark and he kept phasing between the look of Dark and Mark. Ashy grey skin to a darkish tan and then back to grey, veins fading into the bland of his skin, but then contrasting starkly again, just to fade out again. Eyes, from red to brown, red to brown, black to white. Claws to hands, fangs to normal teeth only to become fangs again.

Mark stopped twitching as feature settled on looking like Mark, but before he could change back, Mark spoke, voice soft and calm "Dark, please, end this. I know what happened to you, I know why you hate Jack..." he changed to Dark "You know nothing about me! You don't know what I've been through!" he huffed, changing back to Mark "Yes, I do! You hate Jack because he looks like the mate that you lost! It wasn't even your fault..." he changed back to Dark, but now he just looked sad "No, it is my fault, if I had been quicker to get us out... He would still be alive and safe... Anti would still be alive if it wasn't for me!" he changed to Mark, sighing "Dark, there was nothing you could do, it was Kalix's fault..." he changed, and Dark growled just at the name "Where is that bitch?!" he changed to Mark, and he had a bit of a smile on his face "He's dead, I killed him, for hurting us..." "I miss Anti..." "I know you do Dark, I knew what you've been through..." "How?" "I can see your memories, and I remember seeing you back in that facility years ago, with Anti..." "Y-you saw Anti...?" "Yes, I did... He looked just like Jack, just a little different, and then Kalix fused us, and you were angry, that's why you attack everyone..." "I just want Anti back..."

Dark sighed "It's been so long since I've felt his warmth, since I got him on his back and showed him how much I loved him, and then he was gone... We looked like demons because of all the tests we were put through..." he changed to Mark and nodded softly in understanding "I know, I know..." Dark smiled "You know the others? They were my friends, but I dragged their souls here, they weren't ever really this cruel, I promise..." Mark seemed surprised at that, but he didn't have any words as Dark continued "I might just die myself, I can just leave your body and I'm dead, then I can join my mate... My mate and the pups he never had a chance to bring into this world..." Mark gasped, and I realised just why Dark was so mad... "He was pregnant?" Mark asked him softly, and he sighed "Yeah, Kalix killed him when he was 5 months pregnant, who kills a 5-month pregnant omega?" he just sighed "Goodbye, Mark..." Mark smiled tiredly "Goodbye, Dark..."

Suddenly, Mark collapsed again as he just stopped moving for a second before he opened his eyes again, blinking open to the beautiful gold-brown of my mates eyes as he took a few deep breaths before attempting to stand up with the support of the wall, but he seemed stronger, and I felt my stomach heal over, and I felt fine again as Mark managed to stumble over as Felix caught him and helped him walk over as he sat down next to me as he smiled softly, running a hand through my hair as I closed my eyes "Thank you, Dark..." had he healed me?

Mark soon turned to Matt, gasping at the damage to his neck, but we all knew we couldn't go to the hospital to help him, they would be suspicious, and they'd probably take Mark away for being insane...

We all managed to get out of the hospital with only a small amount of strange or concerned stares, but Nate looked worried and I felt fine again, and I felt bad for him and Matt... I had almost forgotten about the lost pups...

Mark's P.O.V

It felt amazing to be free of the voices inside my head, and we all got into the three cars we brought here and went back to the pack house... I was sat in the back of one of the large cars, with Jack sat next to me, and he was next to the window, but on the other side of me, Matt was laid across the remaining seats, his head in Nate's lap as his breathing continued to stay at the same quivering pace it had been at for a while now...

Jack was almost unconsciously wrapping his arms around his stomach and I sighed, it was all my fault he lost those pups. I shouldn't have touched him, I was raised better than to hurt my omega when he was heavily pregnant... This was the most depressing car ride I had ever been on, on one side of me, there was my mate, who I hurt, and he lost the pups today, and on my other side, there was a mated pair, one severely injured and the other desperate for his mate to survive, he'd already asked if I had any kind of healing power because I could heal myself extremely quickly, but there was nothing I could do other than watch them... I hope that Dark and Anti are happy, at least...

We eventually got into the woodland that we had to go through before we got to the pack house and Jack looked out of the window as I saw his eyes become glossy, but I knew it would be stupid to ask if he was okay "I'm so sorry..." he refused to look at me, but I knew that he heard me "You know what? I thought you were different, Mark..." I didn't even try to defend myself, he was right, even I thought I was better than to hurt him...

He refused to look over at me, and I sighed, turning away from him and looking at Nate, who was whispering to Matt's unconscious form softly, and we shared a tired smile. Before I knew it, we were back at the house, and we all got out as I helped Nate carry his limp mate inside as we put him back into the spare room and I left, just in time to see Jack slammed the door to the main bedroom, and when I passed it, I could hear a quiet, muffled sobbing, but I knew he didn't want to see me, so I didn't even try, I would only make it worse... I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and moved further down the hallway, back to one of the spare rooms which had basically become my own at this point...

I fell asleep, but that was only after hours of tossing and turning, and Jack's sobbing didn't cease all night.

I woke up pretty early, I couldn't sleep, so I had a shower and saw the hair dye in the back of the cabinet, and I looked at my hair curiously, I can't stand to look at my red hair without seeing Dark...

The hair dye was blue, which would be a refreshing change from the blood red, so I dyed my hair, and if I may say so, it turned out amazing, and I cleaned up before blowdrying my hair and dressing in black skinny jeans and a big black hood with a silhouette of a wolf emblazoned on the front, it was new. I walked downstairs and I decided to make myself and everyone else some breakfast but I didn't want to see anyone right now, so I made french toast and fruit, something that didn't really need to be warm as I ate, and I saw Cry rush down the stairs, mask barely clinging to his face and chestnut hair an absolute fluffy mess. He saw me and gave a quick, rushed smile and he thanked me for breakfast and commented on my hair as he then went to get a shower, and he came back down with neater hair and a hoodie and jeans as well.

I suggested we go for a walk, to get some fresh air, and he agreed, so we both walked out of the house and into the woods. We saw a lot of early morning birds singing their hearts out "God, I wish our life was that simple..." I muttered, and Cry smiled "Yeah..." we continued to walk until we decided to take a break near a river, resting on the large, flat rocks bordering the rushing water as he sighed, taking off his mask and breathing in deeply. I knew he only really took off his mask if he wanted to talk about something personal, so I turned to him, smiling lightly "Are you okay, Cry?" he sighed softly, the sound almost lost to the rushing water as he turned to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay, my feelings are just a little messed up..." I frowned, picking my words carefully "What do you mean?" he shrugged, but the movement was stiff "I know that we have a bit of a mentality that wolves share, and I know that it's natural to feel like you want to find a partner, but..." I let him pause "I don't know... I kind of like Ken, there's just something about him, but I know he won't like me..." he stopped talking, but... "Come on Cry, I know there's something you're not telling me..." he smiled half-heartedly "You know me too well Mark, it's just... I think I have feelings for Felix as well, I don't know if it's because he is the beta and the wolf side of me want to be the betas mate, but-" I cut off his rambling abruptly, and he looked thankful I had stopped him "Okay, it's okay..." his eyes were wild "How is that okay?! I like someone who has someone already, but I can't shake these damn feelings, and why would Fe even like me?" I cocked my head, smiling softly "Fe?" he blushed a dark crimson "Felix..." I smiled at him "Well, you'll just have to see and come on, we should be heading back before the others get worried..." he agreed, and we decided to run back in out wolf forms, I hadn't been my wolf in so long...


	3. Will Something Go Wrong?

Jack's P.O.V

I had no idea where Mark or Cry was, they were both usually up by now, and I hesitantly knocked on Mark's door, only to get no answer, and I opened the door, only to find he was gone so I waited downstairs to see if they had just gone out, and they did eventually appear in their wolf forms.

I watched them walk through the door and I turned to them, trying to refrain from my desperate need to hug Mark, to make sure he was okay "I wondered where you were..." I said coldly, hating my cold voice, but he killed my pups. But my omega somehow didn't even care, even though my omega was extremely sad over the loss of my pups, I still wanted my alpha. I couldn't help thinking of Mark and his handsome body, I think my omega just wanted some sexual attention...

Before I had even realised it, my scent glands had started to produce pheromones for arousal, I had got myself worked up just because I thought about Mark's body, and he instantly scented it, looking into my eyes in confusion, and I felt my face heat up as I crossed my legs uncomfortably, but he already knew what had happened to me. "What the fuck just happened?" he murmured, and Cry just walked out of the room, he didn't want to be here for this, and I could understand why this conversation would likely get very awkward very quickly...

He stepped closer, and I took a step back if he got any closer, I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't jump him, but neither of us wants that, or at least I doubt it. He looked confused but I could tell my own scent was turning him on, even if he didn't want it. I know my omega wanted it, and it was trying to convince me to have sex with him, and I could smell his own arousal, which just turned me on more, but I tried my best to restrain myself as the last time this happened, I was left torn up and he was terrified to touch me again.

His eyes darkened as he approached me, but I put my hand on his chest so he would keep his distance a little as he got closer to me "Mark, no..." I heard his quiet whine, and I knew his alpha had taken over him a little too much "Why?" he asked softly, but he carried on before I could speak "Is it because I made you lose our pups?" I sighed "Yes, that is part of the reason..." he sighed, rubbing my stomach softly and I wasn't sure whether I should relax or tense at his hand massaging my stomach. He hugged me, and I couldn't resist burying my head in his neck, whimpering softly "Mark, I don't know how many more pups I can lose..." he sighed as well, stroking my hair softly "I know, I know... Do you... Do you think..." he paused as if he was thinking "D-do you think we should s-split up?" I choked on my breath, I hadn't expected him to ask that "I-I don't know, Mark... D-do you think we can still work?" he paused, thinking "I have no idea... I don't want to leave you, though..." I nodded, tightening my arms around him "No, I do still love you, I just... We've been through so much, and we're only 19..." Mark laughed softly "Yeah, I'm almost 20 now..." I smiled "Yeah, but it also means I don't think any other alpha could understand what we've been through..." he held me tighter "I know what you mean..."

He held me at arm's length, looking into my eyes softly "You know, it's been so long since I could be totally myself, between Dark's control and all of the others who were inside my head, I almost forgot who I was... I would NEVER normally hurt an omega, especially not a pregnant one..." I smiled softly, sadly "I know, remember when I found out about the unknown numbers calling you and I told you to hit me? I remember what you said..." I paused, the memory crashing done over me. I'd told him to slap me, and he told me he would never raise a hand to his omega, because I would never deserve it, it should have been obvious he didn't want to hit me... 

I looked him up and down carefully and smiled softly "I do still love you, but... I'm not ready to have sex again yet..." he nodded in agreement "Yeah, and that isn't what a relationship is all about, we've been doing this all wrong, we barely know any of the little things about one another, hell, I don't know your favourite colour or your favourite meal..." we both laughed slightly and he took me by the wrist and led me to the sofa as we both sat down and I sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around. Mark seemed a little less relaxed though "Mark, why are you tense?" he sighed "I'm just worried about Matt, what if he just doesn't wake up?!" I shushed him softly "Hey, I'm sure he'll be okay, he's strong, and he has everyone here for him. Also, we keep checking on him and his breath and heartbeat both got stronger overnight. He will just need some time to heal..." he sighed "I know, I'm just... Worried. If he dies, it will be my fault, and I know Nate will never forgive me..." I shook my head "No, it wouldn't be your fault, and Nate would know you didn't cause it..."

He just refused to comment "Anyway, what is your favourite colour?" he asked, and I smiled at him "Red..." he smiled, running a hand through his hair "Did you like the red hair better then?" I shrugged "No, I think the blue suits you more, what's your favourite colour?" he answered without a thought "Green. Umm, are you just entirely Irish, then?" I smiled "I think? I mean, it's probably not exactly 100%, but both of my parents were Irish. What are you though? I never really could tell..." I blushed, looking down in embarrassment as he chuckled "What do you think I am?" I thought, I didn't want to offend him "Umm, I think you're American, but there is also something Asian in you, but I have no idea..." he smiled "Not a bad guess, I am half German and half Korean, and did you know Nate is Korean as well?" "Really?" he nodded "Well, I guess there is something a little similar about your looks..." we shared a smile and talked for a while longer until the others came downstairs and Mark showed us that he had actually already made breakfast, and I ate as well, but he went somewhere else.

Mark's P.O.V

 

I noticed that when everyone else came down, Nate wasn't there, so I went up to the room we were keeping Matt in, and as I expected, I saw Nate curled up on a chair next to the bed, talking to Matt and holding his hands tightly. Of course, there was a pretty big chance that Matt couldn't hear him, but that didn't deter Nate from trying, and I could respect that. I walked up to them as Nate turned to me "Hello, Mark..." he had dark rings under his eyes, and it was obvious he hadn't slept last night "Good morning, Nate. I brought you breakfast," I gave him a plate of food and he took it "Thank you..." I smiled carefully "I am so sorry, Nate..." he smiled tiredly "It wasn't your fault, Mark. No one was to blame, he knew what he was doing when he rammed Dark off of me, and Dark only did it because he was mad after his mate was killed, and you couldn't control it..." I left the room after we talked for a little while longer...

*Time Skip* (1 month)

Jack and I were getting a lot closer now, and we knew a lot more about one another, we knew each other's feelings and personalities as well as we knew each other's bodies now. Matt still hadn't woken up, and Nate has stopped eating, not even moving, but he won't shower either. He is only just surviving because I force him to eat and drink every so often, and he falls asleep when he gets too tired...

He was getting thinner, and he was starting to look seriously sick, no matter what we did, but I knew how hard it was. When Jack collapsed, I didn't move an inch or sleep, eat, drink or shower for the week and then I collapsed soon after...

Jack and I were finally sleeping together in the master bedroom again, and Ken had stayed around too, but I was watching Cry get more and more stressed, and no one could work out why, but I knew. He liked Ken, but he seemed to realise it was one-sided, and he had confessed that he knew, but he just couldn't let go of it. Felix had also come to me, saying he loved Marzia, but he felt like they were meant to be close friends instead of lovers. Most came to me because they knew I wouldn't tell anyone else, and I'm their alpha. He actually admitted he might have a bit of a thing for Cry, but it took countless days and him becoming an almost permanent tomato for me to get it out of him. There was also the fact that Ken had been trying to get suspiciously close to Jack, and it was starting to piss me off a little because he would quite obviously flirt with him right in front of me, but poor, innocent Jack didn't realise what he was doing. He would also make comments to me how he thought 'my omega was an awfully pretty little thing' and it was starting to get on my nerves. Of course, there were good things, as Tyler and Ethan were still going strong, and loved eachother as much as always, and I think caring for Adelaide meant that Dan and Phil got closer, but even they had bits of fights a little more often than they used to, but they usually got themselves sorted out pretty quickly. Amy and Signe had also announced that they were mates now, and we were all happy for them, and I had to admit I had had a sneaking suspicion that they liked eachother for a while now... Wade kept sneaking off somewhere, but he wouldn't admit it, and it was starting to a get a little annoying.

I woke up one morning to Jack grinding down onto me, which was a bit strange, considering we had decided not to have sex again until we were both ready, but when I woke up a little more, I realised that I could smell the thick scent of heat, and my knot almost instantly began to form, pressing against my boxers uncomfortably as I shifted and he realised I was awake, turning around to face me "M-Mark?~" he whimpered, and I hummed in response "Yeah, Jack?" he smiled at me "A-are you ready to mate again? I know we said we'd wait until we were both ready, but-" I cut him off by kissing him roughly and he returned it, rolling onto his back so I could get over him as I pinned him down.

That was when I heard the door clicked open, and my head snapped around to see Ken stood there, looking at me in jealousy, and Jack didn't really understand "K-Ken?" he shifted under me at the lack of attention, but I snarled at Ken, baring my fangs at him. Jack was my mate, I had the right to mate with him and I knew exactly why Ken was here, the jealousy at my position was burning behind his eyes, but I knew he wasn't fully in control. He could have been an alpha, and he is unmated, so the scent of an omega's heat would send him into rut, but Nate wouldn't because even though he did go into rut, he already had a mate.

He growled back at me, taking a step further in the door, but I just bared my fangs, just daring him to move closer, getting off Jack even as he whined at the sudden lack of physical touch and backed Ken out of the room before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Jack allowed me back on top of him, but in between pants he murmured "W-what... Was... That a-about?" I sighed, moving to mark up his neck and in between the love bites I was leaving, I managed to mutter a quiet "How didn't you realise he'd liked you for a while now?" he gasped "W-wait, he likes me?!" I sighed "Yes, and it's been getting fucking on my nerves how he tries to get close to you..." he frowned softly "You could have told me it was annoying you, and he knows I'm yours, so why would he try and take me?" I shrugged "I really don't know.."

He moaned loudly as I found his sweet spot again, I had almost forgotten where it was over time, but I found it again pretty quickly "You're so pretty, my omega~" he keened "Thank you, alpha~" I couldn't help running my hands down his sides as he shivered "Beautiful omega. I love your curved hips and your nice ass, and your pale skin is so nice, so good to cover in my marks..." I kissed him softly "Your lips are so soft, and your eyes are so big and pretty and blue and bright. Your hair is so soft~" I combed my hand through his hair "You smell so good, and you're so warm~" he shivered, smiling brightly at the praise "Thank you alpha! You're so handsome, and you're so strong and your eyes are amazing and warm~"

Jack's P.O.V

That was the most sensual, caring and amazing sex we had ever had... Of course, because I was still in heat, my omega wasn't satisfied because he didn't give me pups, but we had both agreed that we were not ready for more pups yet, it only seemed to bring the whole pack heartbreak.

Of course, his knot was locking him deep inside me, but my omega was annoyed that I knew he should be filling me up but he isn't...

At least we were close again, but does that just mean something will go wrong...?


	4. He. Is. Mine!

Jack's P.O.V

I stretched out in the bed as I woke up and I realised Mark wasn't in bed with me, but I still had a throbbing pain from when he had his massive knot up my ass, so the whole heat I just had wasn't just some strangely intricate dream, at least. I guess that's a good thing...

I winced at the throbbing in my hips, but my alpha wasn't here with me, but I managed to calm myself down when the door opened carefully and Mark walked in, a tray in his arms and a warm smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back at him as he sat on the edge of the bed, giving me the tray with all kinds of food and drink as he ruffled my hair slightly "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, and I grinned "I actually feel pretty good, you were so gentle this time!" He blushed slightly as I continued "Thank you, Mark!" He smiled "You're welcome, but it's the least I could do for you," we talked for a little while longer as I slowly began to eat but he got up as if he was ready to leave "Where are you doing, Mark?" He turned back to look at me, smiling lightly as he pointed to the door "I was going to see what everyone else was doing, you should rest for a while longer," I whined, pouting "Stay with me, you help me sleep," he sighed, but there was a smile on his face as he sat back down on the bed, moving to lay down as I cuddled up to him, I didn't care that he had clothes on and I was entirely naked, I just wanted him with me.

I soon fell asleep, his arms wrapped around me, and I woke up a while later to Mark's soft lips over my own, and my eyes blinked open sleepily as he kissed my forehead and I could hear the smile in his voice "Good afternoon, do you want anything else to eat?" I thought, but I was starting to feel a little greedy " C-can I have some water and something sweet?" He grinned, nodding as he stood up "Of course, anything for my sweet omega~" I could not do a thing to remove the smile from my face as he soon came back with my asked for glass of water and a cinnamon bun, covered in sticky white frosting and I jumped up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him down onto the bed with me as he laughed softly, giving me my treat as I rolled the soft pastry between my fingertips before deciding to eat it, before finishing the water "I loved it! Thank you!" He smiled "Would you like me to help you clean yourself up?" I nodded shyly "Please..." I didn't know where his absolute need to care for me came from, but I was sure as hell going to take it. He smiled, carefully picking me up and holding me in his arms as I snuggled into his chest as he carried me to the main bathroom, where he gingerly put me down on the countertop and turned on the shower as I shifted uncomfortably on the hard surface and he walked out of the room, soon returning with a fluffy, pristine white towel twisted in his hands as he came back through the door. The shower began to warm, steam slowly, almost lazily floating out of the glass doors as he smiled, turning back to me "Do you want to get in on your own, or..." He trailed off suggestively, and I couldn't help but grin in response as I spoke up, speaking in a voice much more innocent than the look on my face "I want you with me, of course, ~" he beamed, teasing me by slowly unbuttoning his shirt, nimble fingers betraying the fact that he could do such a trivial thing much faster, but he chose not to, instead taking his time, but every button meant I could see more and more of his toned chest as I watched eagerly.

He was soon undressed, and he stepped into the shower with me as I pressed myself against the cold, tile wall as he looked to the side in confusion, but soon got the message as he pinned me up against the wall. I had my back against the wall as we kissed passionately, desperately, and I locked my arms around his neck, keeping him near as he pushed me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and my back was pressed against the tiles roughly, but I didn't care as we continued. It was a desperate mess of tongues, lips and teeth but I loved it.

When he put me back down, I turned around so I faced the wall as I braced my hands against it and spread my legs open as he placed a hand on my hip, rubbing his tip across my thighs and ass, until he lined up with entrance and paused, pressing against my rim teasingly "Do you think we should do this?" I whined, pushing my hips back a little "It's not like I'll get pregnant..." He sighed, massaging my hips where his hand was "But that's the thing, you've been out of heat and gotten pregnant before," I sighed, but didn't move "That was only because we were unmating and my omega needed a way to keep you with me..." He was silent for a few beats "Okay..." He pushed into me suddenly as I squeaked, but it soon turned into a moan as he pushed me up against the wall as I screamed as he moved but then we both froze as there was a loud bang on the door and Tyler's voice shouted through the door "Can you two shut up fucking eachother! We're trying to watch a film!" I could hear the tears in his voice, and I guess they were watching an emotional film so Mark chuckled "Yeah, yeah, get back to Ethan!" I heard him huff before he padded away from the door and we both let out a deep breath, quietly finishing before slipping away from one another.

We both cleaned up and stepped out of the warm spray of water into the cold air as he passed me the towel as we both dried off quickly, dressing in comfy clothes and walked downstairs into the living room. It was getting darker now, it had to be in the evening, and we walked in to see everyone cuddled up with their respective mates, Ethan was cuddled into Tyler's side, Phil was sat in Dan's lap as Dan rested his chin on Phil's head and Amy and Signe were huddled up on a love seat, and it seemed they had finally managed to get Nate out o that damn bedroom for a little while. Matt was still in what appeared to be a coma and Ken was sat on the floor next to the sofas all alone but even though Wade was sat on his own, he had a dreamy smile on his face, and I had a feeling he wasn't really paying attention, but what had him so happy?

Felix was smushed between Cry and Marzia, but he didn't look that interested in being close to Marzia, but he almost seemed to shift closer to Cry. They were watching the Fault In Our Stars, no wonder Tyler sounded all emotional, and it was nearing the end. There were throws and pillows strewn everywhere and it looked so warm and inviting as we joined the rest of them as we snuggled into eachother almost seamlessly on the only available space on one of the sofas but we were happy. The massive hearth burned softly and merrily, lighting the room in a soft amber glow as it flickered and crackled and buttered and salted popcorn was sat in the middle of the wooden coffee table, dripping with the melted butter, every so often, someone would reach over and grab some. The lights were turned off and all of the doors were shut, everyone keen on watching the films as we snuggled up together, Mark cradling me in his arms lovingly, and I reached up to kiss his lips softly, and he smiled into the kiss, reciprocating just as carefully and just as achingly gentle as he nuzzled my mating mark with the side of his face, still sensitive and raw from my heat as I purred, rubbing our faces together as he chuckled quietly, nipping one of the dark hickeys on the side of my neck and leaving a little kiss on the tip of my nose "Watch the film, Clover..."

The film had never really interested me, and Mark's warmth was making me start to fall asleep, and so were many of the others. I had my head laid on Mark's chest, and his heartbeat was soothing as I was slowly lulled into unconsciousness but my eyes fluttered open when I heard a small, quiet voice from the hallway "M-Mark? Jack? Anyo-one?" I gently nudged Mark with my head and he shifted quietly, whispering "Is that Matt?" we both stood up, trying not to wake up the rest, but I fell over one of the pillows, but no one actually stirred.

I followed Mark's silhouette into the hallway, and I saw a small figure slumped over against the wall, whimpering lightly as Mark rushed over "Matt, you're awake!" I turned on one of the dim lights and I could just see Matt, but he barely even glanced up at Mark, he was trying to look down at his neck with concern, stroking his hand over his bond mark nervously "W-who's mark i-is this...?" Mark and I exchanged a look as he turned back to Matt "What do you mean? It's Nate's, your mate's?" not even a flicker of recognition sparked in Matt's eyes at the name of his own mate "N-Nate? W-who is Nate?" Mark froze, stuck for words at his total lack of memory "Y-you don't remember him?" Matt shook his head frantically, eyes still dark with unfamiliarity at the name as Mark tried to calm him down "Well, you have been unconscious for a long time, maybe we just need to jog your memory?" he nodded nervously as we both helped him into the living room. He could barely even speak after his throat was torn up but it is healing nicely and with the help of elemental magic, it should not even leave much of a visible scar.

Nate's P.O.V

My spine snapped as I shot up, breathing in the scent of my mate as my alpha just knew that he was awake, my mate was okay! I stood up, trying not to wake the others as I looked over to the door that leads to the hallway just as it opened and Jack and Mark helped Matt through as I rushed over to them, mind caught up in the fact that he was okay. "Matt! Mate!~" I yipped, but he whimpered, almost as if he was unsure what to do in this situation as I whined, tilting my head to the side in confusion as I walked over to him, my alpha making me a bit more like a wolf than usual as I pressed my body against his, nuzzling against the bonding mark on his neck as he instinctually lifted his head to give me better access but after a few seconds he pushed me away and I flinched back, hurt, why would he push me away like that? "M-Matt?" He looked away, looking over at Mark as he coughed awkwardly "Nate, Matt doesn't exactly... Remember you...?" I froze, ice cold dread sinking through my bones as I whimpered "W-What? M-Matt, you know me...?" I smiled at him weakly, but he just looked away, frowning.

"Now, Nate, please don't overreact, I'm sure it's nothing serious-" I snarled, eyes flashing warningly at Mark as I snapped my fangs at him but he didn't seem too fazed "Overreact?! It's nothing serious?! Of course, it's serious, he doesn't remember me!" Matt whimpered at my loud voice and I stopped, tears welling up in my eyes as I realised I had scared him as I ran down the hallway as I vaguely heard Jack's call of "Nate!" But I didn't pay attention to it.

I ran back to our room and dropped onto the bed, tears finally falling as I whimpered pathetically, locking the door before anyone got in and curling into a protective ball, trying to block out the world and the shouts of numerous people outside my door as my shouting must have woken the others up. How could he forget me? I need him... What if he never remembers me, or he moves on because he decides he doesn't like me and finds another alpha?! I don't think I could take that...

I didn't even get the chance to tell him I love him before he forgot me, didn't get to see him say it back before his eyes closed and when they opened, I was totally erased from his memories, and he might never even remember, then what do I do?! 

Matt's P.O.V

When he pressed himself against me, something told me not to pull away, so I stayed put, not moving even an inch as he rubbed his face against the mating mark on my neck and my omega screamed for me to move my head so he had better access, so he could mark me like a good omega, and I didn't even realize I had moved my head for him until a few seconds later as I pushed him away and my heart broke at the betrayed and hurt look in his beautiful dark eyes. I had to admit, he was handsome, but I was barely even listening as he talked to Mark, but I winced when he started to shout, and I whimpered when I realised it was my fault, if I could just remember him, none of this would be happening...

He turned and bolted away, tears flooding his eyes at my whimper as my heart swelled, something telling me to follow him to apologise or to comfort him, but I heard the lock on the door where he was click shut and I sighed, turning back to Jack and Mark as the other woke up and walked in, asking what had happened as they all greeted me again and Mark explained, but I wasn't listening to any of it, I was too caught up in my own world as my eyes glazed over Jack, leaning into his alpha's side as Mark wrapped his arms around him almost subconsciously and I couldn't help but wonder if Nate and I had been like that, all lovey-dovey and always by each other's side. Then I looked at Ethan and Tyler, hands intertwined and then at Felix and Marzia, but I frowned as I realised that they weren't really that close to one another, but Felix seemed to be closer to Cry, their hands dangling right alongside each other's but they didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Everything was a blur asJack brought me to what appeared to be a spare bedroom, helping me settle in and just before he left, he threw me a smile and I couldn't help but to realise how much he had gone through, he'd lost so many pups, lost his alpha and his pack and he had been raped numerous times, but he was still smiling, and I was starting to wonder how he did it, between losing his alpha, losing pups, being kidnapped, having his alpha kidnapped, being raped and just being an omega in general, I wondered how he even had any happiness left.

It was almost impossible to sleep, I had been unconscious for days before this, and something felt like it was missing, and I guess it was Nate sleeping next to me, as my omega still seemed to remember him even though I didn't, and it was so frustrating! Why can't I just remember him?!

Jack's P.O.V

The next eleven days were hectic, Nate wouldn't leave his room, Matt was barely even talking or eating or even sleeping, always seeming to be lost in his own thoughts, and everyone else was stressed trying to help the two, especially Mark, he was worked off his feet between dealing with them. I couldn't blame them though, Matt just couldn't remember and Nate is a broken-hearted alpha trying to get his mate back.

I looked down at my now flat stomach, rubbing it softly and almost sadly as I frowned, god what I would do to be pregnant again. I missed the feeling of knowing we were so close to having pups, only for them to be killed just before they were born, why wouldn't Mark just give me more children? That's all I wanted!

One of the nights, we were in bed after a long day of trying to help Matt and Nate, and we were tangled together, our legs and arms linked in so many ways, his head in my hair and my face in his neck, chests pressed together, I sighed, shifting slightly as Mark did as well "Why can't you sleep, Clover?" He purred softly, and I sighed again, the pain obviously strung in my voice as I replied in a whisper "Can't we have more kids, Mark?" He breathed out slowly as if to give him time to come up with a reasonable answer "Look at Raven and Elise, they are in their late twenties, and they could still have pups, and you're nineteen, we have time before we need to be having more, Clover, ~" I sighed in a slight annoyance "Yes but Mark, all I want is children!"


	5. You're Alive?

Jack's P.O.V

Mark sighed, a vague flicker of sadness flittering through his eyes, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone and I wasn't even sure if I had actually seen it. Was I imagining things now, was I delusional?

I whined a little needily, letting my head fall to his shoulder as we both inhaled a deep breath in synch as I whispered softly into the silence "I'm sorry..." it was almost painful to break the icy silence that was draped in the room like a massive sign that had the word awkward written all over it, how would you even reply to that? What did I expect him to say? 

He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing unsurely as he flexed his jaw, showing off a sharp and shimmering set of pearly white fangs that could easily do some serious damaged if he chose to. "Jack, you know it won't end well..." I growled, finally having enough with these passive aggressive arguments as he tensed, shifting away from me so we could see eachother clearly as we both just watched eachother almost cautiously, almost like we were eyeing each other up, searching for any sign of weakness as I replied stiffly "We aren't cursed Mark, you've said it yourself, that it was just bad luck..." he ran his tongue across his razor-sharp fangs, what I knew to be one of his habits when he was annoyed or frustrated but I really didn't care if I was pissing him off right now. "Sean, you know we need some time to settle back into a more normal place before having more pups, so much has happened recently..." I sighed in the silence, tongue flicking over my own fangs as they sharpened in my anger. "Fine, let's just talk about this later..." He nodded, stiff and tense as he stood from the bed, stretching as his back snapped and he rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, trading one last look with me before he left the room and I curled up alone.

Mark's P.O.V

I decided it was just better if I defused the situation so I left the room, sleeping out on the couch instead, this has happened quite a few times by now, hasn't it?

I woke up in the morning to Nate's shaking me as he grinned at me playfully, but he still looked exhausted "I'm not the only one who had a bad night, huh?" I nodded, sitting up and scratching the back of my neck as he threw himself down next to me. "How are you and Matt doing?" that seemed like the wrong thing to say as he darkened almost instantly and so I decided what we should do today "Hey, Nate?" he nodded, happy to ignore the question I had asked before "I think today we all need a bit of a break from all this stress..." he grinned mischievously, slipping into his old personality. We both looked at each other and grinned as we spoke in synch "Dance-off!" we laughed as I suggested "What about as pairs with our mates, it might help Matt get a bit more comfortable with you?" he smiled at the prospect "Yes! I'll go and find the others!" turns out it hadn't really been morning when he woke me up, it was actually midday, so we all ate dinner and relaxed for the day until it was evening.

We all gathered in the living room and decided that we will have times where we all dance and other times where only certain pairs will dance, and in those cases, the others pick the song. Ken grinned almost maliciously as he spoke up "I think you and Jack go first~" he gestured to the make-shift stage and Jack and I looked at eachother and shrugged, still not comfortable after our argument last night, but maybe it will help to heal it? We both stood up as I turned back to the others "What song are we doing?" they all turned to eachother and whispered before Ethan perked up happily "This one!" he turned on the speakers as the sound of trumpets blasted through in an upbeat way:

Hips Don't Lie by Shakira, really?

(Who doesn't love a good song from 2005 about blowjobs, right? Just me? Okay)

We walked over to eachother as the music started to play, but we were waiting for the chorus, we both seemed to know what to do but we seemed to have an almost unanimous decision to sing it and we, of course, changed the lyrics from 'she' to 'he'.

Matt's P.O.V

I watched as they moved into position as if it was planned, Mark behind Jack but they were both still facing us as Mark's hands slid down to Jack's hips and held them almost possessively as the first few lyrics began, Mark's singing along "I never really knew that he could dance like this, he makes a man wanna speak Spanish, como si llama, Bonita, mi casa, su casa~" he traced his lips over Jack's pale neck almost teasingly as the song continued to play and this time Jack sang, brushing up against Mark "Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a man go mad, so be wise, and keep on reading the signs of my body," as he said the last line, he took Mark's hands and lead them down to his crotch as they swayed in synch and Mark's hand's moved back to his hips as the chorus finally kicked in "And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right, all the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby this is perfection?~" Jack swung his hips in an overexaggerated way as Mark's grip tightened slightly, and I couldn't help but imagine Nate and I doing this, him grabbing my hips possessively as I leaned into him, swaying together but I shook my head, stop thinking about it Matt, you don't even remember him! While I had been thinking, their little performance had ended and everyone clapped as the pair grinned at all of us, looking at eachother before looking back to us all as we all took a collective breath. "Felix and Cry, this song is perfect for you two~" Mark cackled, and Marzia didn't even look too concerned about Felix being with Cry instead, which was strange...

Felix's P.O.V

 

We made it to the front as the song opened on a gentle note, and I slowly began to recognise the song:

 

I started the opening "The sunset's longer, where I am from, where dreams go to die while having fun..." I started to understand why Mark had picked this song for us as we got into the lyrics. Cry, Mark, Ken, Nate and I had known eachother since we were little... I reached y hand out for Cry, and he took it, and I could see him smiling under his mask and I couldn't take the smile off of my own face as I twirled him around playfully as he sang "Where boys fix their cars and, girls heat it up, love is so good when love is young~" "Oh there's so much history in these streets, mamas good eats Oh Wonder on repeat! Oh, there's so much history in my head the people I've left the ones that I've kept!" it was amazing, dancing and singing with him, and as the song came to an end and we were panting, I had to tell him "Cry..." he looked at me in concern at the seriousness in my voice "Yeah Felix?" I sighed "I-I don't know if you feel the same but... I really... I really like you Cry..." he smiled so widely I thought his face would split in two! He jumped into my arms "Yes! I love you Felix!" we both smiled, sitting down together as Marzia smiled warmly, we had already talked about it, we just didn't have that spark, but we still loved eachother, just not in a relationship kind of way.

The next pair chosen was Matt and Nate, and they both looked a little nervous as I thought of a good song "How about Stereo hearts!" everyone called out in agreement as they both blushed and walked to the front and the music started with the sound of radio static:

 

Nate's P.O.V

We both faced one another, swaying softly to the music and I decided I would sing this song to him solely as locked eyes "My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, oh-oh~" this was the time that it was a good thing I was a singer, right? "Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low~" as I sang the line, I lifted him up off the ground as he squeaked and everyone giggled "This melody was meant for you oh-oh!"

Matt's P.O.V

He continued to sing the lyrics to me as I realised what he was trying to say, even though I don't remember him, he's still devoted to me! As the song wound to a close, I kissed him softly, and he replied readily as we both smiled into the kiss, releasing and sitting back down.

Mark's P.O.V

Everyone cheered as they kissed and they sad back down, but before anyone could say anything else, I paused. I closed my eyes, hands pulling roughly at my hair as I tried not to make a sound, something was screaming in my mind, something I couldn't quite remember, but I was missing something. I then realised that these feelings felt a bit detached like they weren't mine, and my mind instantly jumped to Dark, was Dark's feeling still a part of me even if he isn't? Did he imprint everything left of his soul on me before he left? I decided I could at least test that out, and I froze as I felt my skin ripple in a familiar way, and I looked at my hands to see they were grey and clawed. Some part of Dark was still latching onto me then? What was wrong though? What was so urgent for his feelings to scream at me, but that was when I found it, something I never thought I would see in my own mind, but among everything left of Dark, there was a frayed, damaged bond, but it hadn't been severed. It was the bond between Dark and Anti, their mate bond, but shouldn't it have been severed if they were both dead, or if even one of them was dead. I understand that Dark's side could have survived as he is still partly in me, but Anti?...

Then it occurred to me what my mind was screaming at me for, Anti was still alive somewhere, but he was not in good shape! What's wrong with him, how hadn't I been alerted before?! How had Dark not realised his bond showed Anti was still alive?!

I shot up, only one thing on my mind, I was reacting as if Anti was my mate because his mate is technically now me because we were fused into one person, I needed to find him. I was barely even thinking as I dashed out of the room, the shouts of the others falling on deaf ears as I ran straight out of the door, my skin numb to the freezing pelting rain as I just ran, I didn't care about anything else as my mind narrowed to one single thought 'Anti, Mate, Find' sang like a mantra in my head, and I soon lost sight of the cabin through the thick sheet of the rain, scents washed away by the rain and I had no idea where I was running but I just ran.

I stumbled over tree roots and leaves, jumping over ditches and fallen logs and slamming into trees but not pausing for even a second, if he was out here, he could freeze to death! I could no longer hear the shouts of my pack but I froze at a small whimper from nearby, nose twitching but finding nothing. Damn rain! I couldn't smell anything over the thick damp smell of rain. I tripped over something, and I turned to see what I had fallen over to see a pale, limp arm as I ran back, pulling the whole body from under a bush to see Anti, shivering and weak "D-Dark? M-Mark? C-Came to f-find you..." He was shivering and spluttering, each shallow breath punctuated by a violent shiver that wracked his slight frame. I didn't hesitate to heave him into my arms, mind on autopilot as my body already knew the way home, these woods were ingrained into my mind, some stupid rain wouldn't stop me knowing my way around them. A few seconds after I had found him, he fainted, body too weak to stay conscious right now.

It took a bit longer than it should have, but I found my way back to see Jack and Felix looking out into the trees but I ignored it, shoving past them and into the cabin as I brought Anti to one of the few spare rooms and laid his freezing body on the bed, not hesitating to strip away his soaked clothes until he was down to his underwear, and these clothes could be thrown away, they were ragged and torn, so I ran to my own room and came back with a spare pair of clean, new and most importantly dry boxers as I swapped his over quickly, not thinking about how weird this might seem to someone else as I wrapped him up in the covers, he was so cold. This was the moment that Cry walked in, being the one in our pack who knew that most about healing as he came up to stand alongside me. "He needs to get warm..." He murmured, and I nodded half-hearted in agreement, just looking him over and seeing how much of him had changed but Cry didn't try to get any closer, as he seemed to know I would be extremely protective of my omega. Yes, the fact that I was now basically anything that could ever be left of Dark meant that he was now my omega, it was my job to look after him now because Dark was gone.

I wrapped him up in all of the bedding tightly and wrapped him up in a couple of fur throws as well, rushing away to try to find any possible way to warm him up as I passed the kitchen and paused, he would most likely also need to eat when he wakes up so why not kill two birds with one stone and cook or make him something warm to warm up his insides as well? I knew we had some kind of soup left in the fridge, and I warm it up, infusing it with my own element to help heal him and warm him up quicker. Our elements always worked best on our mates, so I guessed it would also work on him because I had very few other options as I grabbed some painkillers as well as a couple of bottles of water.

I made it back to the room I had left Anti in to see Cry watching over him and I nodded at him in thanks as he smiled, moving away from the bed so I could stand over Anti as I shook his shoulder softly "Anti, please wake up, please?" His eyes fluttered weakly as he groaned in discomfort as I smiled "Come on, you need to sit up..." I helped him rest on the back of the bed because he could not support himself as I helped him eat the soup and gave him the painkillers with a bottle of water to wash it down, and he looked a little better after the food as he smiled weakly "C-Came looking for y-you... Looked for s-so l-long..." I frowned, carding a hand through his hair in a comforting manner as he basically purred at the contact, leaning his head into my hand. "I'm Mark, Dark left, but what was left of him is now a part of me, he thought you were dead..." He whimpered "N-no! Not d-dead... Y-you alpha n-now?" It was phrased as a question, but he sounded as if he was afraid of the answer as I stated: "I have a mate..." He cried out sadly, whining as I tilted his head slightly to see his bond mark was gone now. He was more than happy to reveal his neck to me "N-Need to be m-marked a-again... Need to reassert b-bond..." He whimpered, moving closer to me as much as he could, but he was too weak to really move much.

 

I watched him in sympathy, but there was nothing I could really do to give him strength and he still looked exhausted"We'll talk in the morning, get some rest..." He nodded, smiling dopily as I helped him to lay down again and I watched him fall into a deep sleep as I walked out of the room to see everyone sat rather stiffly as I walked in and Felix turned to me "How did you know to go and find him?" I shrugged, "Apparently when he died, Dark imprinted all that was left of him onto me, including his bond to Anti, but their bond didn't sever because I filled Dark's place and Anti isn't dead..." They all watched me but Jack sighed "Then what does that mean for us? You have two mates?" he sounded jealous, but there wasn't really much I could do about it right now "Well, now that Dark is gone, yes, I have to be the one to take care of Anti in his place..." He growled under his breath "Does that mean you have to mate with him as well? Do I have to share you?" I sighed "We'll work it out in the morning, right now I just need a shower and a nice long sleep..." Everyone nodded in agreement as we all went out delegate ways to get back to our rooms and Jack and I didn't cuddle, we stayed facing away from each other at opposite ends of the bed...


	6. He Needs Help...

Anti's P.O.V

I woke up and for once I wasn't cold or in pain as I stretched out to find I was wrapped up tightly in blankets so I carefully manoeuvred out of them and sat on top of the bedding, giving a soft sigh at the comfort that I hadn't felt in a long time, but that was when I remembered what had happened last night, I had tried to find Dark, but I was too weak and only made it to the edge of the territory but Mark found me, but he is now also Dark as he died, thinking that I was dead as well. Of course, I was heartbroken that Dark was dead, but my omega was excited that Mark was now taking Dark's place and my omega now saw him as my alpha. Did he even want me though? He already said he has a mate so why would he want me, and what if his mate doesn't like me either?

That was when the door creaked open softly, and I turned to it to see Mark walk through the door with breakfast, and I smiled at him warmly "Good morning, Mark," he threw me a quick, tired smile as he gave me the tray "Morning Anti..." We sat and had a small light-hearted conversation as I ate, but when I was done he sighed "I think we need to talk about what is going to happen..." I sighed as well, nodding cautiously as he seemed to struggle to find a place to start "I Know we are technically bonded now, but I already have a mate..." I nodded again "Could you not have two mate's?" He chuckled breathily "I don't think Jack likes to share..." I frowned "I'm not sure my body and mind are even well enough to be able to deal with separating..." He looked down nervously "I know, I know... I think we really need to talk to Jack first, right?" I smiled, giving a small hum of agreement as he helped me dress in some of his clothes, and I would be lying if I said I didn't love having his scent wrapped around me as he leads me to another bedroom, that had a much stronger scent of Mark but also of another omega that I guess was Jack and that guess was shown to be right when Mark called out for him...

I saw someone turn around, and they actually looked concerningly like me, even down to the green hair. He looked at me with caution, and I automatically hid behind Mark slightly as Jack glared at me "Mark? What do you want?" he snarled, but there was something covered by the anger in his voice, it was hiding something, hiding hurt. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, heaven knows what he might have been through and I was judging him? 

Mark's P.O.V

I looked between the pair, they looked strangely similar, both small in height and stature in general, curvy and beautiful in their own rights with a similar body shape, Anti was even paler than Jack, beautiful porcelain skin which only had a few marks here and there, and Jack was similar, he was a little darker, a little healthier looking and his skin was glowing, very few marks on his skin as well but they both glared absolute hate at eachother, Jack's pale turquoise eyes smouldering directly into Anti so hatefully that I felt like Jack's glare would melt a hole through Anti. He himself was much the same, though he was heterochromatic, one eyes a slightly darker blue colour than Jack's, more of a denim, navy colour, though his left eye was a beautiful sunlit sea green, like a warm, salty sea. His eyes shimmered with hate and a tinge of fear, he was hiding behind me slightly, as if he was afraid of Jack, or maybe he was just afraid of the idea of not being able to have a mate?

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, stepping away from Anti so he was not hidden behind me"Jack this is Anti, Anti, Jack..." I gestured to both of them as I was their names, stepping back so they would be able to talk, but Jack and Anti both just turned to look at me instead as Jack spoke up "This is what you're mated with?" Anti whimpered, looking down as I sighed, but thankfully, Anti did jump in to defend himself "H-Hey! I-I'm not an i-it!" Jack tutted sarcastically "You can't even speak without stuttering!" I snarled without thinking, making them both shut up almost instantly as rounded on them both "Can you two stop bickering like children!" Jack huffed "Hah, how would you even know what a bickering child sounded like? You never let me have any!" I tried to calm him "Jack, we can talk about this later, okay?" He snapped, bearing his fangs in an almost threatening manner as I did the same but he didn't back down "No! No, we can't talk about this later! You can't keep pushing this conversation away Mark!" I sighed "Fine, say what you want to say..." He took a deep breath in, face a blotchy red in his anger as it all seeped out of him in the next few words "Why won't you give me children to have for you?" I shivered, he sounded so broken, so utterly broken, and it was all my fault...

"Jack, we need to settle down properly first, be prepared for children next time, feel totally ready and it not just be an accident..." He puffed out his chest in defiance "What if I don't want to wait?" I smiled, chuckling softly under my breath "Come on, Jack, I know you're mature enough to have children and any that you lose isn't your fault. It's just... There are better times..." He sighed as well, rubbing the side of his face as Anti stood off to the side awkwardly "Okay, okay, I get it... Do what you like..." We smiled at one another, almost laughing with mirth as he giggled "How easy was that conversation, it was a bit of a let down after all of the tension building up to it..."

The rest of the day was spent trying to get them to work out their differences, though of course, there was no way that happened, and I still felt so bad for not telling Jack the last, possibly most vital reason as to why I won't give him pups, and I'm scared. It's really that simple, I'm scared of being a bad father, scared that after all of the testing from that lab, I would pass on something weird onto one of my children. It was all fear. I feel so stupid, if I wasn't so scared, I could give Jack what he wants, and I know I need to tell him eventually, but I just keep pushing it off, I'm such a coward!

I helped Anti get ready for bed, but he was acting quite tired today, and I would have passed it off as him recovering from being out in that storm, if it weren't for the vague heat scent from him, and I don't even think he has realised yet, which makes this all the more awkward. He was tucked up in bed, but as I went to leave, he whined: "Mmmarrrkkk, stay!" I sighed, smiling down at him and combing a hand through his hair as he purred, moving to grab my arm "Please, Mark..." I looked over at the door for a moment, considering my options. If I slept in with Jack, I would be staying faithful to my mate, but I would most likely just get a cold shoulder and we'd sleep on other sides of the bed, and would I even be unfaithful if Anti needs me? I mean, he is my mate too, and if I stayed with Anti tonight, I'd have someone warm to cuddle up to, and maybe even mate with, of course, my alpha was getting a little frustrated because it wanted to mate but that wasn't happening with Jack at the minute, was it?

I decided to at least tell Jack I would stay with Anti tonight as I walked into our bedroom and saw Jack sitting at the end of the bed, head in his hands, but I didn't want to make him feel any worse so I just coughed awkwardly, and he shot up, looking at me with red-rimmed eyes, he'd been crying... "Hello..." He murmured, looking away from me as I sighed, smiling lightly as I stepped over to him, massaging his shoulder softly as he relaxed a little under my touch, "I-I need to stay with Anti tonight..." but he looked defeated "I think we could both smell the heat, right?" He mumbled, walking over to a drawer and pulling something out of it, walking back over before holding them out to me. Condoms. "The only thing that could make this situation worse is us getting pregnant, so... Go on, I know you want to be with him..." I frowned, pulling him to my chest and looking down at him "Hey, don't sound so defeated, I still want you... You were my choice, after all..." He whimpered, eyes tearing up slightly "But what if you decide you like him instead...?" I slumped a little, hugging him tightly as he returned it, seemingly desperate to stay close to me "I know there are no magical words that can fix everything, but I promise, we can make this better again, Jack. Look at how much we've been through together, I'm not leaving you now..." He smiled lightly, but it was watery as I stepped away when I heard Anti's desperate cries and I guessed his heat had hit him full force by now as we both said goodnight and I left the room.

Jack's P.O.V

I watched him leave, and felt my heart break a little, the night I needed him the most, and he was with another omega...

My stomach twisted uncomfortably but I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and getting ready to sleep without my alpha.

 

Anti's P.O.V

I had no idea what was wrong with me, but I felt so needy today, even as I told myself it was just because it had been so long since I'd had a mate and my body yearned for a bit of attention, but my skin was starting to feel tight and hot, and when Mark left to tell Jack he was staying with me, my body was begging for him to not leave me here alone, not even for a second. That was when it really hit me and I realised, I was in heat. Would Mark even want to mate with me?

I whimpered pathetically, pawing at my clothes that were trapping the already blistering heat inside me as my eyes fluttered drowsily, screaming for my alpha as the heat finally took over, making my only thoughts to be the fact that I just needed to breed, like a deep-seated instinctual need to be filled and to give my alpha children. I shivered as I heard hurried footsteps along the corridor, and watched the wooden door creak open almost silently through my unfocused blue-green eyes. I saw his smile, but my omega paid little attention to it as my eyes slowly shifted to look down, and I could already feel my omega get excited at the implied prospect as he approached me. His dominating alpha scent teasing me as I whined loudly, reaching out for him thoughtlessly as he let me take a hold of his tanned arms, which I soon dug my hands into, leaving small crescent moon shaped marks behind on his skin, but he didn't seem to even notice, his own alpha overriding any previous control he had as any sweet personality he held bled away to reveal his pure, undiluted instincts, softened by no disguising kindness, left bare to see.

He pinned me down with his own body weight, his arms holding my hands against the mattress as it dipped to accommodate his own weight and my legs twitched, already prepared to spread at a moment's notice (but what are you spreading? Sorry, inside joke) and my skin was itching to be marked, to show who I belonged to. We both tumbled down onto the bed drowsily, pheromones clouding any judgement, hesitance or elegance that we may have once had as everything was forgotten in favour of the bare, primal need to mate while I could successfully bear children. I idly wondered how Jack was doing, if only for a split second, how it felt to know his alpha was here with me, another omega, and he knew...

He pushed my legs apart and they fell open with no resistance, almost numb as he placed his lips over mine in a hazy kiss, the kind that you would share on a sunset-lit field in the blurry teenage years of life. I could barely react, body loose and maluable for him to change. He pulled off my shirt and I shivered as I felt his hands ghost over my chest, almost as if he was just thinking about what he could do to me and his lips graved across my snowy pale throat, lips hovering over the fluttering pulse there before he pressed down, sucking at the skin until it tingled, and he released it and looked back at it almost in a sense of pride. He then moved to the other side of my neck, tongue darting out to taste the skin before he bit down slightly, and I released a soft broken cry as he moved just a little further up, sucking a mark there too before sinking his teeth into one of the bright red love bites, sending a small shock of pain down my spine and drawing out a begging moan from my parted lips as he lifted his head, eyes not meeting my own as he just kept his eyes on my neck for a few beats, and in the reflection on his eyes, dark and pupils dilated with lust, the honey-mocha taken over by black, I saw the reflection of my neck and I gasped, narrow chest constricting at the beautiful array of marks left behind, covering almost every inch of my skin as he smiled, showing sharp teeth as he moved further down, licking a stripe down to my jeans, where I bucked my hips upwards towards him slightly, and he growled softly, hands moving to undo my jeans as I reached up to clumsily unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders as he pulled away my jeans and took the band of my boxers between his teeth, ripping them away from my body as I gasped.

He moved back up my body, his hips rutting against mine as we both moaned at the contact but I reached down to his own jeans at his hips, but he snarled and I instantly released my grip, whining submissively at his rumbling growl, I guess we are doing it his way. 

He flipped me over and I lifted my hips, presenting myself eagerly and I keened at his amused chuckle as he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Eager, are we?" He left a light kiss to the back of my neck before he moved down and I felt his soft Raven hair stroking across my lower back as I gasped, and I gripped the sheets tightly and arched my back as I felt his tongue lick across my entrance, lapping at the slick as I whined, wriggling my hips impatiently as I felt his tongue flick across my sensitive hole and I whimpered "P-Please, alpha... N-Need y-you...!" I felt his grin against my skin and I waited in anticipation as I heard the sound of a zip and fabric dropped to the floor as I pushed back against him desperately. He held my hips in place with one of his hands as he brushed his tip again me and I shuddered.

He pushed into me carefully, and stopped when I winced slightly, tensing "Are you okay?..." I shook myself slightly, taking a few deep breaths before nodding mutely and he pushed all the way in until his hips were rested against my ass comfortably. I panted softly, his size could easily rival Dark's, but something felt wrong like I was missing something, but I didn't think about it too much, my mind was too lost to heat and it could have just been because I haven't let Mark mate me before.

I now understood Jack's absolute desperation to have pups, now that I was actually able to mate, my omega was screaming to be filled and have pups for my alpha. I remember the pups I was supposed to have years ago, the ones I had with Dark... I had managed to get pregnant while we were still trapped in the facility, but I was so happy. I remember that Dark was worried for me, we were trapped in a fucking torture facility and I was 14 at the time, but I didn't care that I was a 14-year-old omega already having pups by a 17-year-old alpha while we were trapped in that horrible place, my omega was just excited to give my alpha pups. Of course, that all went down the drain when I was around five months pregnant and Kalix took me away from my mate, keeping me locked away and it made my life so much worse when I could hear his screams, my mate's voice becoming hoarse from all of the screaming and my mating mark was in a constant blistering pain, it would bleed almost constantly, never able to heal while I was left in a blank room, curled in a ball in the corner and constantly whispering to the pups still growing in my belly, telling them their father would come and save us...

I was slowly starving, not being given enough food to support me and the pups, and I'm sure Kalix knew that he just wanted me to suffer and I was slowly losing my mind, until I realised there was a tiny gap under the wall, and I only realised when I had heard voices from that wall, and I wondered if Kalix kept others here? I still remember the conversation I heard through there "Mark! Stop resisting!" a deep growl "Why the fuck would I listen to you?! You trapped me here and torture me!" "You deserve this, you prissy bitch..." I heard the door slam and a sigh soon followed from the room. That voice had definitely been Kalix, but whose was the other?

I just managed to see through the gap under the wall and I gasped, he looked so similar to my mate! Silence reigned for a few moments, until "Is someone there?" I gulped, coughing nervously "Y-yeah, sorry..." he chuckled "It's okay, why are you here?" I whimpered under my breath "I was taken here..." he sighed sadly "Oh, we're here for the same reason then...? Do you know anyone else here?" I smiled at the thought of him "Y-yeah, I have my mate..." He sniffed "You're an omega, aren't you? And you're pregnant?" he sounded concerned for me, and I giggled softly "Yeah, how did you know?" "I can smell it, but... How old are you...?" I paused, what would he think of me if I told him "I-I'm 14..." I heard the small, surprised sound he made in the back of his throat "You're not in the best place right now, are you?" I couldn't help but laugh sadly, he was so, so right...

I was 14, an omega, pregnant, trapped in this facility and locked away from my mate, could my life get any worse...? I sighed quietly but he shushed me softly "Please, don't cry..." I smiled through the tears a little "I-I'll be okay, I just want my mate back..." "Where is he?" I couldn't hold back the whine in my voice at the question "I don't know, Kalix locked me away from him..." He sighed softly "I'm sorry..." I choked out a bitter laugh "It's fine, but how old are you then?" I saw his grin through the small gap "Well, I'm 15 and my name is Mark, what's your name?" I couldn't help but grin slightly at the normalness of this conversation "M-my name is Anti... M-my mate is called D-Dark, he's 17..." I couldn't help but think of him...

"He sounds nice... What would you plan on naming them? Your pups, I mean...?" I could tell he was just trying to make me happy and get my mind off of all of this but I went with it anyway "I have no idea, I'm 5 months pregnant and I still haven't thought about it..." He took in a deep breath "It's understandable in a place like this..."

I remember how we would talk every day we were in that damn facility, I cried as I listened to Kalix torturing him, remember how he would tell me it would all be okay. I had never had much to track time off, but I knew I had known him for a long while, for a few months, I had to be at least seven and a half months pregnant by now, he had been helping me think of names for them. I remember after I had known him for about a month and I woke up to the almost choking smell of rut, I had almost forgotten about heat and rut, I was pregnant, I hadn't had a heat in months, in fact, the time that Dark mated me and I got pregnant was my first heat. That had been the day I finally found out he was an alpha...

My omega had screamed for me to present myself for him, I hadn't seen my mate for so long and these pups would need a father. If I could just get a sample of his DNA, which my body would easily get from his sperm, my body would work out that I wanted him as the father now and I would be able to change the genetics of the pups so they would biologically be Mark's instead of Dark's. It was a strange thing that omega's bodies could do, but it was useful, especially if an omega was raped and got pregnant, as they could change the pups to be from an alpha they actually wanted.

 

But then, he was gone, just like that, one night I went to sleep talking to him, next thing I knew I was waking up and he was gone, but I had heard Kalix talking about a special plan of his for a while now and I was scared for him, even more so after the multiple pained screams I heard that day...

I never saw him again...

Then one day, I found that the door had been left unlocked and I just ran, but Dark was gone, so was Mark, neither of them were in the whole of the facility, so I ran on my own, never pausing to look back but I ran into a territory of some stupid pack who drove me out and I was too starved and weak to do much against them and I remember collapsing, waking up to find my pups were gone, there was no bump, instead, a small surgical incision, and I cried so hard that day, I had lost everyone, Mark, Dark, my pups...

I ran for so long, trying to find Mark or Dark, and it took such a long time, years, travelling with a small pack of alphas with the constant use of being some stupid toy to them, raped so many times over by all 4 of them until I couldn't walk, forced to do all of the work and constantly disregarded.

One day, I managed to escape them and stumbled into a forest, collapsing and I had no energy to move anymore, little will to live still hanging on, until someone grabbed my arm and dragged me from under the thorny bush, the rain obscuring my vision as I squint up at figure, but the scent, it was so familiar... Then, I saw their features for a brief moment and gasped "Dark?!" He sighed, shaking his head "No, it's Mark, Dark is dead he thought you were too, we were turned into one person by Kalix but he killed himself..."

 

"Did I hurt you, oh Anti, why are you crying?" I shook away my thoughts, finding myself back in the spare bedroom, Mark still buried inside me and shushing me quietly as cold tears ran down my cheeks like salt water, but I wiped them away "No, I was just thinking about how we met..." He watched me curiously, head tilting to the side slightly as he spoke in a curious voice "When do you mean, I saw you in the facility but I don't know if we ever talked or if you even saw me, or when I found you in the woods?" I turned back to him, my eyebrows furrowing and a frown taking over "Mark, what are you talking about? Of course, we knew each other in the facility, we were in rooms next to each other! There was a gap under the wall, we used to talk, we talked for months until you were gone one morning..." He shook his head, inching away slightly "What? I-I don't remember..." He mumbled and he slipped out of me.

 

He mumbled something and stepped away from the bed "M-Mark?" He sighed "I'm sorry, I don't remember, I just need to think. How can I mate you if I don't truly know you?" He frowned, pulling on his boxers and jeans and he opened the door, looking back at me and smiling lightly before closing it behind him, something told me he did not intend to be long but I stumbled after him anyway...


	7. Two Mates...?

Jack's P.O.V

We had all decided to watch a film instead of going straight to bed because we were all a little down and I didn't want to have to stay up all night trying to block out the sound of those two fucking. I felt so bad, knowing that my mate was helping another omega in heat, but I also know he had to do this, but a selfish part of me wanted him all to myself.

That was when we all heard a door open and we turned down the volume of the film as Mark padded in, shirtless and seemingly oblivious to everyone around him as he just dropped down onto the floor, looking too lost in thought to realise we were even sat in here watching him. I heard Matt whisper "Is he okay?" He sounded concerned, but I just shrugged, I had no idea, he should be helping Anti...

I could see the obvious tent in his jeans, and I could smell the dominating alpha scent of his rut, but it didn't even seem to affect him as he just sat, seemingly lost in thought, but that scent, the scent of rut was sending me into heat, and I knew. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it, my omega just wanted to please my mate, if he was in rut, I needed to be in heat for him. I then heard someone stumble down the same hallway Mark had, and we all turned to see Anti tumble in, almost falling over in the process, as he tried his best to walk on quivering legs. He didn't seem to care that he was entirely naked and still gushing out slick as he crawled over to Mark, but I could feel my own slick. He curled up in his lap like a puppy "M-Mark... It's okay if you don't remember..." I frowned, what was he talking about? Mark sighed "No if that happened, why can't I remember?!" Anti frowned as well, almost looking... Sad? "It was months, Mark. It was only, well... If I'm 18, you must be 19, so it was only 4 years ago, Mark, don't you remember?" Now I was more confused than ever, and everyone else seemed to be just as confused, but Felix looked like he had a little bit of an idea as to what was going on "You are right, Anti... Chunks of memory are missing, months of it just... Just gone!"

"Come on, I remember meeting you, there was a gap under the wall, our rooms were next to each other, I was only 14 and already 5 months pregnant, you were 15 and we talked for months, you helped me think of baby names and I told you about Dark. I cried as I watched Kalix torture you, I remember your first rut..." He paused and Mark sighed "Tell me something that I told you, the most personal thing you can think of..." He smiled softly, but tears were forming in his eyes "Please don't hate me for this, but... Your father died of cancer, and his last words were 'I love you, so much'..." Mark looked up, tears staining his face "You really must have known me then..." Anti smiled slightly, stroking the side of Mark's face "I'm sure you'll remember eventually..." He purred, nuzzling his face into Mark's neck.

Nate's P.O.V

We all watched as Jack stood up on his shaking legs and limped over to Mark and Anti, collapsing alongside them without an ounce of hesitation and then I realised, I could smell the heat of two omegas, not just one. Had the scent of Mark's rut sent Jack into heat as well...? I'm sure Mark will have fun trying to look after both of them, one omega is a handful.

Anti looked at him in confusion, but he just sort of whined and Anti's nose twitched as his eyes widened in understanding and Mark sighed "You're both... Aren't you?" they nodded, both then moved to nuzzle into him, most likely to either rub their scent off on him or to rub his scent off on them, or both, I suppose. He sighed, before heaving them both into his arms and stumbling back to the main bedroom, slamming the door, but that wasn't before I heard a high-pitched squeak. We all just turned to look at each other and rather awkwardly turned back to the TV.

Mark's P.O.V

I stumbled back into the room, dropping them both on the bed before turning to shut and lock the door behind us, not that anyone would walk in anyways, but it was just because I didn't want any other alpha, especially Ken, to try and take one of my omegas. I turned back to the bed to see both of them presenting themselves eagerly, and I groaned, it was amazing, to see two beautiful omegas like that, legs spread and presenting everything they had to offer...

Somehow, in the time that it had taken to close the door, Jack had hurriedly pulled off his clothes and Anti didn't have any clothes on to begin with, and I had no shirt. I walked over to them and they both pushed back into my hands as I massaged their dripping openings as they both whined desperately and I grinned slightly, oh what fun we could have...

I had no idea how to keep them both satisfied at the same time though... "Any ideas how to do this?" They just whined in response, a myriad of 'Please alpha's and 'fuck me's was the only reply I got but I now had an idea as I stripped away my jeans and boxers and laid on my back on the bed, turning to look at them both as their eyes just watched my dick rather intently, their pupils blown wide in lust as I chuckled at them and they turned to look into my eyes instead as I pointed at Anti "Omega, come here..." He shifted over to me nervously, straddling me as I smiled up at him, my cock rubbing against his ass as I instructed him what to do "Right, first you can suck me off, take my cum however you want it and massage my knot back down okay? Your reward is that you can ride me afterwards..." He nodded eagerly and I looked back at Jack "Come here..." He came up and straddled my chest, but I took his hips and made him sit over my face and I felt Anti's lips around me as I lapped at the slick Jack's body produced. All that could be heard was their broken moans and the rather lewd sound of mine and Anti's mouths.

I could feel my knot swelling as Anti bobbed up and down, cheeks hollowed, and I slowly worked Jack open as he dug his nails into my shoulders, whining a little and I gasped as Anti gently nipped the tip and I growled lowly "You're both such good omegas, so beautiful, both of you..." They both smiled, which was a strange sight as Anti was still wrapped around my cock and Jack purred "Thank you Alpha, only good for you..." Anti also keened in agreement, but he couldn't really speak. I felt my orgasm hit as I groaned, hips bucking up as Anti's warm mouth moved off of me and I looked down to see Anti's face get absolutely covered, but he grinned brightly, licking what he could from around his mouth of the cum that I had sprayed all over him, but my knot was still prominent as Anti moved back to where he was and his nimble fingers gently massaged it and it softened slightly.

I was still lapping at the slick from Jack, tongue darting inside of him to taste him and he moaned, gripping my shoulders tighter "A-alpha!" I continued as he tightened up and tensed, coming all over himself and my chest but I couldn't bring myself to care as I carried on. Eventually, my knot went down and Anti's hands were replaced with his body as he straddled my hips, slowly lowering himself down until I was fully engulfed inside of him and he sighed in relief, taking a moment before he started to bounce on me and he moaned, tightening around me as I groaned. I decided to move on and I moved up so I could wrap my own mouth around Jack's dick. I also saw as Anti got closer to his orgasm as well, and he came on his own stomach as he continued bouncing up and down and my knot swelled again as he buried me deep inside him and my knot locked us together, but Jack inched to the side so I could take Anti's neck and bring it to my mouth, where I sucked a dark love bites before clamping my jaws down and he gasped as I lapped up the blood that pooled from the wound, but he was mine now, along with Jack...

I continued bobbing up and down Jacks length until he came as Anti collapsed against my chest, just relishing in the fact he was filled as I gave a breathy laugh, choosing to mark Jack's neck with dark love bites which trailed further and further down until I was leaving marks on his pale thighs and he whined desperately, wriggling his hips, but I shushed him with a harsh kiss and we rested our foreheads together as I spoke "You have to wait, patience, Omega..." He made an annoyed sound but cried out as I bit down onto his mating mark once again and his eyes were now unfocused as my lips grazed over the fluttering pulse in his pale throat. Eventually, my knot began to soften inside Anti, and he managed to slip off of me, then moving to clean me off with his mouth as I smiled, and they changed positions, so Jack was now wrapping his lips around my still sensitive member and I pulled Anti's hips over me, eating my own release out of him, but some part of me loved it as I made eye contact with Jack as he took me into his mouth until he looked ready to gag and I stroked a hand through his hair as he grinned around my cock, sucking harshly as I growled, tightening my grip in his hair and dipping my tongue inside of Anti as he whimpered brokenly, but he was still enjoying it as he whined in a begging sort of way, but his mind was stuck in a state of euphoria as he had just been mated and filled in such a small space of time.

Since I was already so sensitive, I managed to come much quicker now, but this time, Jack kept me in his mouth, swallowing everything I released as he purred afterwards, cleaning me off and massaging down my knot before straddling my hips just how Anti had "You taste so good, Alpha.." I grinned in return "So do you, Omega..." Anti whined as if he wanted praise as well, and I chuckled "Okay, okay, you're just as amazing Omega, you're so good, taking me so deep like that..." He shivered at the praise, but I shuddered for a totally different reason as Jack encased me in his heat, almost instantly tightening around me. I watched Anti come again from my praise alone, whole body shaking as he screeched, automatically bearing his freshly marked neck as my teeth sank into his mark once again, leaving a few paler love bites around it... Jack came again, just from the feeling of being filled, and the drying cum on his stomach was coated with more as he came, frame wracked by the waves of pleasure. I pulled Anti closer, taking his likely extremely sensitive member into my mouth, barely having suck for more than a few minutes before he was coming again, but this time I managed to swallow it all as he relaxed even more after his third orgasm.

It felt so amazing, and I was so close to release again, Jack just felt so good, the hot drag of flesh against his slick, velvety walls was too much for my now extremely sensitive dick from the multiple orgasms and I finally released as he tightened around me as he himself came when my knot swelled and I was locked inside of him, filling him to the brim as he also collapsed against my chest, and I pulled them both under the covers so I was laid on my back, to my left, Jack was snuggled up to my side and I had my arm wrapped around him, keeping him close as I continued to fill him and on my right Anti was weakly cuddling up to me, his body too weak and tired to do much more but I scooped him up against my chest as well. He whimpered as I felt warm tears splatter onto my shoulder as I turned to look at him in concern, Jack doing the same almost subconsciously "Anti? Are you okay?" He whined loudly, crying out right now.

"You gave me the gift of filling me with your cum but I don't even know if I can do anything with it, I might not be able to reproduce at all anymore..." I lifted his chin with two of my fingers, looking deeply into his blue-green eyes "Why do you say this, Anti?" He whimpered, averting his look away from my eyes "W-when I escaped the facility... I was t-taken by a group of four a-alphas... They r-raped me so m-much, I don't know how m-much that fucked up my body, or how much it c-could have damaged my reproductive system..." He wrapped his arms around his stomach instinctively "Ssshhhh, it's okay... They might have damaged your reproductive system, but even if it isn't 100%, you would still be able to have babies, and if you can't, it's okay, you are still my mate..." I paused, realising something "Wait, Anti... Did you escape them just before I found you?" He nodded mutely and I look at him with more concern. "Then I didn't just hurt you by mating with you, did I? Were you still hurt?" He smiled softly at my concern "No, I'm okay and even then, you let me ride you, I could have gone slower or refused if I wanted to..." I nodded softly in acceptance, but it was still in the back of my kind "Anti, even then, I would like to take you to a doctor, to make sure I won't be hurting you at all when we do have sex..." He blushed at the idea but nodded softly as I continued "And if you do get pregnant, I wouldn't want the pregnancy to be fatal for you in any way, and I think it would be good to have a checkup for both of you, just to make sure everything should go smoother this time around..." I looked pointedly over at Jack as he smiled a little, and I returned it silently.

We all fell asleep together, and I woke up the next morning to two desperate omegas begging me to fuck them, and I knew that it could take a few rounds to get them pregnant, but I also knew they needed to eat and drink, even though they wouldn't consider it as they were in heat and when they wanted to be filled, that was all they could really think about... I had to physically detach them from me and quickly throw on my boxers and jeans to go and get them some food and something to drink as I cleaned myself up a bit before I left to the kitchen and saw Nate resting against the counter and drinking a glass of water and he grinned at me as I walked in "Having fun with those two?" He Gestured with his glass back to the bedroom and I felt my face burn a little, but I smirked "Oh yes, they are both beautiful omegas~" he raised an eyebrow at my admittance but ultimately shrugged, walking out of the room to leave me alone as I moved over to the cupboards, seeing if there was anything they liked enough to eat...

I soon found some fruit and precooked chicken which wouldn't take too long to make so I stuck the chicken in the microwave and grabbed a few bottles of water while I waited until the chicken was done and I took it, along with everything else, back to the room, where they were both sprawled out and waiting for me to come back and as I approached they looked up at me hopefully but I smiled back at them, sitting at the end of the bed as they both sat on my sides, resting against me as I sighed a little, trying to get Jack to drink, which took a little convincing but he soon drank it all as he realised how thirsty he was and then I moved to Anti, who outright refused it until I actually had to open his mouth and make him drink, but as soon as the water touched his lips, he took the bottle off of me and drank it down almost desperately as I chuckled "See? You did need to drink..." He just breathed out a slightly irritated sigh.

Then I moved onto the food, which was a nightmare in itself to make them eat, I mean, I could tell I was starving, but they couldn't feel it so I had to try and convince them myself, while I was trying to make the eat, they were trying to make me mate with them, which got increasingly more difficult as my alpha also wanted to mate and I had to fight against it but I eventually god Jack to eat a piece of chicken and he scarfed down a lot more as I turned to Anti, "See? He didn't realise he was hungry, you must be starving too..." he shook his head stubbornly but reluctantly ate a single piece of chicken and he looked back at it with hunger, eating even more of it before he and Jack both moved onto the fruit and I drank myself, then eating the remaining chicken and some of the fruit as they turned back to me "Can we mate now?" I nodded and they both moved over to me, rubbing against me as I pinned them to the bed, this was going to be a long rut...


	8. Sleep With Me...

Mark's P.O.V

The next day, I woke up to find that both Jack and Anti were no longer in heat, which would have to mean they were pregnant as a heat would have to last more than two days, and it was a good thing that Anti seemed to be able to have children, but I felt like beating myself up, only I would be able to overlook the fact that I had just gotten two omegas pregnant! I swore I wasn't going to let them have children until we were more settled, but my alpha didn't give me much of a choice as it had been so excited at the idea of having not one but two omegas carrying my children at the same time that I hadn't even had the thought to consider my earlier promise that I wouldn't have them get pregnant for now. Hell, it's the first time I ever bred Anti at all!

They both seemed to sense my slight distress as they woke up, turning to me and sitting up alongside me "What's wrong, Mark?" Jack asked softly, seemingly still set in his omega mode slightly as I tried to smile so they wouldn't be worried "Nothing, it just... What was the one thing I told that could wait until we were more settled Angel?" Jack looked down at his stomach and rubbed it softly with one hand as his pale blue eyes locked back onto my own"You told me to wait until we have more babies together..." his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively as if he was trying to protect any possible children he was carrying from me and I had to admit that that thought hurt...

"I'm not getting rid of them Mark, please don't try and make me, they are your children too! And haven't you also gotten Anti pregnant? Surely you wouldn't make us both abort our children?!" He sounded almost desperate and I shook my head hurriedly, wrapping them both up in my arms as Anti whimpered as if he was scared of the thought, and I really could not blame him, it wasn't exactly an irrational fear... "No no no no no! I'm not making that mistake again! I've caused this and now I have to live up to it Angel..." Jack smiled softly, drawing lazy, invisible patterns on my bicep as he spoke in a soft voice "I'm so glad, Mark..." His hooded eyes looked exhausted and so I let him fall back to sleep as I laid him back down on the bed carefully as Anti watched me "A-alpha?" He mumbled and I smiled at him, lifting his chin with two fingers "Anti, my name is Mark, and yes Darling?" He smiled openly, still acting almost drunk from sleep, or possibly the strange schedule on which we have slept over the past three days "Do you think our babies will be pretty?" I soon realised that he wasn't really thinking straight and he almost seemed to be in a dream a little so I helped him lay back down and I smiled at him "Of course, Darling... They will be the most beautiful or handsome babies you could ever imagine, but I just hope at least one of them has your eyes, they are so unbelievably, breathtakingly beautiful, just like the rest of you, Darling~" he shivered at the praise but I saw a soft frown marr his soft, smooth features, snowy white complexion red with loves bites and my mating mark standing out starkly and proudly against his likely sore neck "How can you say that I am beautiful? I'm not beautiful..." I frowned softly, scooping him into my arms and making sure not to disturb Jack as I turned my body entirely to Anti as I put my hands on the sides of his thin face, wiping away a stray crystal tear from his glassy blue-green eyes...

"Of course you are, your eyes are simply amazing, and your neck is so lovely and pale, absolutely perfect to cover in my marks-" as I said this, I traced my hands down his arms, ghosting over his skin as he followed with his eyes "And these hips, some omegas would kill to have these hips~" my hands moved down and gripped his hips almost possessively but he seemed more than happy with it so I carried on with my praise of his truly lovely body "Even your thighs are beautiful, so plump and soft and simply perfect, pale and smooth, like pure perfection..." He smiled, a dark crimson blush rising to his cheeks as he laid back down on the pillows as his eyes gently fluttered closed, by the last thing he said was a murmured "Thank you Alpha, so much..." I smiled at that, moving to embrace my Angel and my Darling as I slept with them...

I was once again the first to wake up, and it now appeared to be around midday, so I carefully manoeuvred out of their grasp and grabbed everything I would need to shower, getting in and scrubbing down thoroughly before getting out, steam billowing from the shower behind me as I wrapped a towel around my waist, using another to dry off my chest before quickly dressing in dark, casual clothes and walking back to the room to see Anti and Jack slowly waking up, rubbing their eyes tiredly and it occurred to me that I should probably book a doctor's appointment for them in a couple of weeks to make sure their pregnancies are going okay and make sure there is less chance of anything going wrong, as neither of them has a particularly good past when it comes to having pups...

"Mark?" I smiled as I was brought back into the present by the soft calling of my name"Yes, Angel?" He smiled at the nickname "Can you help us wash...?" Sounded almost timid as I nodded, Anti looking over his shoulder as a deep blush spread across his face and shoulders, and I suppose he had never had to ask for me to help him bathe. That was what we did, I helped them clean up and get dressed but neither of them could walk on steady legs for now so each one leant onto their own respective one of my shoulders as I helped them down the stairs to the kitchen, where Ken was, and he simply glared at the sight of my two beautiful omegas hanging on my arms but I gave him a simple look of indifference which only seemed to serve to infuriate him further, but at that moment, I just couldn't bring myself to care as he strutted out of the room like some offended peacock. That's what he is, a man with a cock the size of a pea, most likely... (I'm proud of my crappy joke, leave me alone)

I let them lean against the counter, but they both looked like they wanted to stay attached to me, but I sighed "It's okay, I'm only here, I just need to make food, okay?" they nodded hesitantly and I smiled, twirling around and looking through the cupboards for something I could cook for them.

We had soon all eaten so we migrated to the living room, careful to not be too loud as we could hear them talking so we turned to eachother and made a unanimous decision to wait outside and see if they were saying anything important, even if we felt bad about it...

"I just don't know, Cry..." Marzia sighed "I do know that he loves you, but I have no idea what happened, maybe he's just scared he'll mess up?" P peaked through the door to see just Marzia comforting a rather ironically crying Cry and I stepped through the door quietly "What happened?" Cry almost seemed to look through me for a moment, and I looked behind me to see Anti and Jack hanging off of the doorframe and still shaking legs, ad they both seemed surprised Cry was showing any emotion at all, but I couldn't blame them, he usually appeared to literally have a blank mask of indifference, but I knew this meant something had really hurt him for him to weep so openly in the living room of all places and I was concerned, so I walked up to him, rubbing a hand across his back openly "What happened, if you don't mind me asking...?" I whispered to the two of them, and Cry looked up with red eyes "I just... I don't even know..." he burrowed his face into his arms as if to hide and Marzia urged me closer to her as she leaned in to whisper to me "He and Felix were kissing apparently, but Felix suddenly pushed him off and ran away and he doesn't know why..." I sighed "Has anyone thought to actually ask Felix what happened?" they looked between eachother "Well, I couldn't leave Cry like this and he didn't want to see him..." I nodded solemnly, moving back to the door "I'll go and find him..." they both nodded before turning away from me but I couldn't help but smile at my two wonderful mates...

I walked out of the door and towards the bedroom Cry now shares with Felix, as Marzia kept her and Felix's old room and Felix moved into Cry's but I then realised I could just leave the two clinging to the door frame while trying to stand on their shaking legs, so I moved back over to them, swiftly linking my arms with them and taking them back to the master bedroom, laying on the bed there as they looked up at me "I-I wanna help too..." Jack murmured, and Anti nodded in agreement, but I sighed "The two of you can't walk, Angel... We can sort it, and you'll be more comfortable here..." they looked like they wanted to protest but I was already out of the room and walking back down the hallway and I stopped at the door where I could hear miserable weeping, and it was the... Bathroom?

"Felix?" I knocked on the door, the clear knock loud in the almost silent hallway and the crying was silenced for a few moments, but I could still hear rapid breathing as he tried to clear his throat "Y-yes, Mark?" his voice was croaky from crying, most likely and I sighed, leaning against the wall as I spoke "Do you wanna talk? I just want to know what happened..." he paused his breathing for a moment and I imagined him stopping in... Fear? "M-maybe later?" he was stuttering, which he only did when he was lying to me or trying to hide something... "Felix, what are you not telling me?" he gulped, which now assured me he was trying to cover something.

"N-nothing! It's n-nothing!" he gave a nervous chuckled, it seemed like he was trying to buy time before I could ask anything else and that made me concerned, what did he feel the need to hide so badly? "Please, Felix, tell me..." instead of giving a reply, he cried out and that was when I had had enough "I swear to god Felix, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll get this damn door open!" he laughed shakily but stopped as I heard something clatter to the ground and I turned around, desperately looking through drawers in the hall until I found a pair of scissors and jammed them into the lock, prying it from the wood until it snapped and I turned the handle, not ready for what was awaiting me on the other side...

Felix was splayed out on the floor, one arm stiff and the straight white lines on the inside of his wrist were gushing blood, and the clatter I had heard earlier appeared to have been a blade that had now fallen in the bath, a string of red following its trail, but I paid it no mind as I turned to Felix "Why?" He sighed, looking away from my questioning gaze "I was afraid I'd mess it up with him, I can mess up so much..." I shook my head, tilting his own head with two fingers under his chin so he had to look at me "He's just as nervous as you, he's scared you don't like him anymore and you have left him crying in the front room with Marzia trying to comfort him..." He gasped, looking up suddenly as he tried to stand but fell as I caught him "I need to apologise!" I cut him off, shushing him and laying him back in the ground "We need to patch you up before that, come on, I can help..." The one time that my own experience of self-harm came in handy, when I needed to help him bandage up his arms "Come on, you can stand up slowly..." I emphasized the slowly as I helped him keep his balance as he stood, and I was soon washing the blood from his arm under the sink, drying it with a clean towel because if you used toilet paper, the fibres would stick to the wound, and I dug through the bathroom cabinet, searching for gauze and a bandage which I soon found and I helped him wrap up his arm.

"Thank you, Mark..." He now seemed a little less light-headed and more down to earth as I smiled tiredly at him "It's okay, now come on, let's go and find Cry..." He nodded and I helped him get to the living room, but he barely needed my support and the moment he saw Cry he ran over to him, talking to the ground beside him and scooping him into his arms "Cry! I'm so so sorry! I was just scared I would mess up! I'm so sorry!" I heard Cry sniff before smiling tiredly at Felix and he gave a thankfully glance to Marzia before he spoke"It's... It's okay..." They smiled at one another before sharing a short kiss and I smiled, nodding my head to Marzia and she beamed at me before standing up and we both walked to the door "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone~" I teased as Marzia winked at them suggestively and they both blushed, looking down as we both giggled and left them to each other.

Anti's P.O.V

I burrowed back under the soft, warm covers as Mark left the room, Jack joining me a few seconds later, but I was still afraid he would decide he didn't like me and convince Mark to unmate me. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked softly, and I felt less nervous to talk to him, under the darkness of the sheets "N-nothing, really..." I still couldn't stop my stutter when I spoke and it was starting to frustrate me more and more as time went on. "Come on, ttteeeelll mmmmeeee. I know there's something on your mind..." He teased. He seemed to have warmed up to me a lot since I had also been mated by Mark, and I wondered if it was something about the fact we were both his mates, so we were bonded in some sort of way, or if it was because we had both shared a rather personal experience during our heats and we had to share an alpha, who made us feel equally satisfied...

I shrugged "I just... My Omega is giving me this weird idea that-" he cut me off "That you need to stay in this room because it is your den that we should stay in to have the pups and eventually raise them and our alpha should look after us and feed us and breed us and make sure we stay healthy until we have our pups and we shouldn't leave this room?" He said it so fast that I was just forced to nod along numbly as he chuckled "Yeah, we both do, it's instinct, and Mark will feel it too, you know? He'll have the urge to make sure we don't leave this room and make sure we are fed and bred and healthy with our pups..." I smiled at the thought, but then I had a thought of my own "D-do you think he w-would let us indulge in that idea?" He seemed surprised for a few moments before he hummed "We can ask him, I would like that, to be able to do what our instincts want..." We smiled at one another brightly as he entered the room again...

Mark's P.O.V

When I walked back into the bedroom, they both looked up at me from the bed, and they looked like they were waiting for something...? "Do you want to ask me something?" I arched an eyebrow at them as they shuffled awkwardly but Jack nudged Anti "It was your idea..." I smiled "And you need to learn to speak to me more openly, Darling..." He shivered at the nickname "W-we wondered if... You know the instinct when we're pregnant, for us to stay in this room and let you l-look after us?" I nodded, wondering where this conversation was going as he continued "Well, W-we wondered if you would let us indulge in t-that idea?" I grinned "Of course, if you want to, I would love to do that, my alpha would love that so much..." They both grinned brightly and I sat down on the bed as they were on either of my sides, rubbing against me like cats "Mmm, alpha... I'm tired..." Jack yawned, and I smiled at him softly "Then sleep Angel, and Darling, do you want to sleep too?" I turned to look at Anti and he nodded as I smiled softly "Okay then, let's get you ready to sleep..." They didn't object when I began to remove their clothes until they were both down to their boxers and I tucked them in"Alpha, sleep with us..." Anti pouted and I smiled, he was opening up more now "I'm sorry, Alpha has things he needs to do..." Jack whined but they nodded "Okay, but don't be too long..." I nodded, leaving the room...

...These next few months should be interesting...


	9. Surgery...?

Mark's P.O.V

I left them sleeping soundly, creeping out of the room and back to the bathroom, cleaning the blood from the sink and floor before my eye caught on the smattering of red in the bath, and my eyes followed it to the blade lying in the tub, it would almost look innocent if it wasn't for the crimson now drying on it. I shook my head, moving it away and hastily dumping it in the bin and ignoring the call it gave to me...

I finished the cleaning, walking out of the bathroom to see the door to the bedroom open, and I walked over to it cautiously, tensed and ready to jump in if it was something important, and I felt the growl involuntarily rip from my throat at the scene that greeted me. I was on instant alert when I caught sight of Ken, but I soon surveyed what was happening as I registered what I was seeing. Ken was pinning Jack down by straddling him as he growled at him and he pinned Anti down by his throat as he growled at Jack, smirking "Oh come on, it won't hurt that much. If you even so much as try to tell your Alpha, I will make this much, much significantly worse, understand?"

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?!" at my snarl, I heard someone rush down the hallway and stand behind me, their growl joining my own as they must have seen what was happening and I turned to see Felix stood behind me, which I thought was rather valiant, he was still hurt from what had happened just under an hour ago, and yet he was still prepared to fight. Ken turned, not looking particularly like he cared "Oh, you... Well, you need to learn to share, Mark..." the distaste and pure disrespect in his voice made me snap, and I pounced at him, knocking him away from my omegas as we both landed on the floor, but I had been the one to impact the floor and he soon had my throat pinned "You are so easy, why would this pack want you to command them when I could?!" I saw Felix's irritated gaze as he flexed his jaw, snapping his jaws in his own anger, but he knew he couldn't do anything... This was an alpha's match...

I bared my fangs at him, not prepared to back down as Jack spoke up, fiery spirit not afraid to stand up to the angered alpha and I smiled "We would never want you to be our alpha, you are far too cruel!" Ken turned to him, looking prepared to rip him to shreds, so I redirected his attention to me "I do not 'command' them!" I caught him by surprise and threw him off of me, standing back to my feet as quickly as possible and I stood so I was facing him but I was stood in front of my mates. "How can you do that?! They are pregnant omegas!" he cackled "Exactly, you don't need two mates, I'm doing them a favour by allowing them to have my children rather than your own!" this was heading down a much more violent path, threatening an alpha's own bloodline, mates or offspring was when you should run and hide, it all related to our base instincts, the one to breed. "They're my mates!" my alpha had finally had enough and pinned him to the ground, baring my fangs at his neck until he submitted and stopped trying and I stood up from him as I turned to Felix "Get him out of my house! I don't care where you take him, just go with Cry and Dan and get him out of my sight!" he winced slightly and I calmed down as he replied shakily "S-should I tell them what happened?" I took in a deep breath "Please do, Felix..." he nodded "I'll leave you with them..." he smiled sadly at my mates before forcing Ken to stand and walking him out of the room as he called for Cry and Dan before he shut the door and we could no longer hear his voice.

They both curled up to me, whining softly as I pulled them to my chest, shushing them softly "Hey, it's okay, I'm here now..." they were both sobbing quietly "W-why would he do that?" Jack hiccuped and I sighed, carding a hand through his hair "I really don't know, Angel... I trusted him..." Anti whined in sympathy, and in a few minutes, I had managed to stop their crying, but they were still shaken, and I couldn't blame them...

We told the others what had happened and Felix came back and told me Raven's pack had taken him for now, but they weren't being exactly friendly to him, which gave my alpha some sort of strange satisfaction as we decided to sleep.

In the morning, they seemed to be better, and I think it might have also been related to the fact that Ken was no longer in the house with them, so there was no chance of him hurting them again. Of course, they both also wanted to have sex again, but I think it was less because of hormones from their pregnancy, because it was way too early for that to affect them, and more so because their omegas wanted to make sure their alpha was staying with them while they had their children, but of course, what they wanted also varied so that meant I had to mate with them separately. I fucked Jack first, he wanted it rougher, which could easily be quicker so I could move onto Anti without making him wait as long, but Anti wanted it to be softer, which would require me to take time with him, and they didn't really seem to mind that they had to watch eachother be mated by their shared alpha, in fact, they almost seemed to savour it.

In the end, I slipped my knot into Anti carefully, trying not to cause him any discomfort, but he winced as if it hurt. My eyebrows creased as I moved my knot inside of him and he relaxed when I moved it so I called him out on it "Anti, am I... hurting you?" he shook his head, but I could tell he was still uncomfortable and Jack agreed "Anti, you're obviously not okay, that is the face of pain right there, and it shouldn't hurt, it doesn't hurt me..." he looked away from Jack's questioning and concerned gaze as I frowned down at him "Anti, you know as you told me about those four alphas who... Raped you...?" he winced at the memory but nodded anyway "I'm so sorry I had to bring it up, but did they tear you?" he nodded again, and he finally spoke "Yeah, most of the time actually. They would usually knot me and they pull out of me..." I frowned "How often is most of the time?" he looked away and mumbled something so quiet that I couldn't hear it "What was that?" he frowned, "I s-said, like, t-twice a day?" I gasped "God how often did they...?!" he shrugged and I sighed "Okay, I think I know what's wrong..." he looked up at me in question as I sighed "I bet that you'll have scarred from the constant tearing in the same place, and scar tissue doesn't stretch as easily and when it does, it hurts..." I touched a hand to where we were joined together "Does it only hurt where my knot is?" he nodded silently as I sighed "Yeah because that's where you're scarred... I should have known, that is where you would need to be able to stretch the most because that's where an alpha's knot would sit but it can't so it's hurting you..." he nodded as I frowned but he spoke up now "W-well... Is there any way to fix it, a-and does it a-affect me in any other w-way?" I nodded idly "Yeah, it means you can't have any sort of rougher sex because, fun fact about alphas that no one wants, is that when they mate roughly, their knot actually inflates more... That happens because ages and ages ago if it was rough, it usually meant the omega was trying to get away, so it got bigger so they couldn't slip off it, but that will cause you a lot more pain because it would just stretch more..." he just nodded as he tried to digest the new information as I sighed "And yes, there is one way to make it better, but do not think that you have to do it, or that you need to because you need to please me or something... It's... It's surgery, and to be fair, it is reasonably cheap and simple, it takes just over half an hour and basically, they would remove all of the scarred tissue and makes sure that the new tissue that would grow would not be scarred and there aren't any side effects if it all goes well, because after all, omegas are made to be able to take a few tears here and there and it would be just like the rest, totally normal..."

He nodded along eagerly but I sighed "Bet even then, you have to be comfortable with doctors that you don't know touching you down there when you are conscious and under anaesthetic, and you will probably feel uncomfortable for a few days and you won't be allowed any sort of penetration for about three weeks, so no sex, and you can't even, ummm..." I could feel my face burning already and I tried to think of a way to say it without embarrassing myself but I just went for it "You can't finger yourself either..." they both giggled as Jack spoke up "Why were you so embarrassed to say that?" I shrugged and they calmed down a little "But if we don't do anything about it, it could cause complications when you have our babies because you'd have to stretch a lot more then, either that or you would have to have a C-section-" he cried out on disagreement as I stopped in surprise and Jack spoke up to explain "Omegas don't like to have C-sections, it makes us think that we failed at having our children, and..." Anti continued for him "Well, the last time I lost my children when I was only 14, I fell unconscious and then my pups were gone, someone had taken them out of me..." Jack nodded as well "And I remember waking up in the hospital the last time to find out that they were gone because they had been removed..." I wanted to tell Jack that he hadn't lost them because of that, he lost them because of me, they had to remove them, they were already dead and they were killing Jack as well, but I had a feeling that idea would just hurt him even more so I decided to stay silent from that thought as I tried to decide what to say next.

"Okay, okay, but that means that you'll probably need to have the surgery, but I won't force you..." he nodded thoughtfully but he already seemed to have made up his mind "I want to have it, Mark..." I sighed softly, nodding "Okay, we can ask about it when you two have a checkup in a couple of weeks, but I hope you realise that no matter how much you want to mate afterwards, you can't for three weeks, okay?" he nodded and by the end of this conversation, my knot was gone and I pulled out of him and helped them shower along with me and we all dressed and went to get some food, and so I decided to make everyone pancakes as the others came down and we all ate at the massive table, decidedly not mentioning Ken or what happened yesterday as Felix and Cry came up to me and personally said thank you to me and Marzia for helping them and it warmed my heart to see them so happy with one another again. Of course, I finally decided to ring the doctors after breakfast and booked Jack and Anti an appointment...

A couple of weeks later, and it was finally the day that they needed to go to the hospital as I helped them dress and then we left, taking a car but they almost seemed nervous to be outside of the house, and it was most likely because their omega didn't want to leave their home in fear of something happening to them or their babies but I assured them they would be fine and they relaxed slightly. I knew that their morning sickness was due to start any day now...

We made it there a few minutes early, so we signed in and waited in the waiting room, but it was early morning so there were few patients and we were soon being called into one of the medical rooms in the back, and Jack seemed to be nervous to be here and I knew it was because of the doctor that almost raped him once just after he had had Adelaide, our beautiful daughter who would maybe never know she was ours, she was Dan and Phil's daughter now...

There was a kind looking male doctor in the room we were led to and the nurse left back to the reception as he welcomed us in with a sweeping gesture "Please, come in, come in..." he was obviously an alpha, and I felt Jack's body tense behind me at the scent of alpha but I squeezed his hand and he relaxed slightly. He was only young, maybe a couple of years older than me. He smiled, laughing slightly "Lucky alpha, you are..." he chuckled and I did as well, though only softly as he moved on "Anyway, care to tell me why you are all here today?" I liked the fact that he seemed to be asking all of us, and he didn't just turn to me as he seemed to know that they could answer for themselves, unlike some people who only listened to alphas or betas, which was stupid, really.

They didn't look like they knew what to say so I spoke for the pair of them "Well, they're both... Pregnant but we just wanted to make sure they were okay because neither of them has a particularly good history with children and Anti here wanted to ask about something else as well..." He nodded "Okay, who wants to go first?" he gestured to them as Jack stepped up first and the doctor smiled "Great, can you go and sit on the table over there?" he gestured to the medical table and he nodded cautiously and Anti and I followed him and I sat on the chair next to the table, Anti sitting in my lap and Jack on the table as the doctor came over, putting on a pair of gloves "Could you take off your jeans for me?" he nodded and did as he was told as he then told him to lay down and relax and he did so as the doctor approached him but he just looked up at me as I smiled at him in encouragement and he smiled nervously in reply and the doctor massaged his ever so slightly swelled stomach carefully before he pulled back, smiling "Well, there doesn't feel like there are any problems, so let's move onto the ultrasound, shall we?" he nodded eagerly and I chuckled softly as the doctor pulled over the machinery he needed and set it up.

"Okay, this is gonna be cold..." Jack hissed as the cold gel was applied to his stomach and the ultrasound soon followed and the doctor pointed to the screen, which was mostly black "You can't really see anything yet, but that's a good thing because it shows there is nothing else in there and there is space for them to grow but if you look right here..." he pressed down a little harder in a slightly different spot and pointed at these little while specks "These are your babies which aren't developed yet..." Jack broke out into a smile, along with Anti, and I could already feel the smile trying to pull at my lips as well...

The doctor helped Jack wipe the gel off of his stomach before he turned to Anti "You ready?" he nodded nervously as he had to take off his own jeans as Jack put his own back on and the doctor moved to him.

"You okay?" Anti looked extremely nervous but nodded anyway as I smiled reassuringly and he held my hand in his own tightly as the doctor felt his stomach as well "You seem good too..." he was quick to move to the ultrasound "Okay, you seem the same, everything looks... Good," he smiled at the pair of us as he moved it again and you could see more small, white flecks on the screen "And there are your babies..." we smiled at one another and he got rid of the gel but Anti didn't move from the table as the doctor turned back to us "You said there was something else you wanted to ask about?" Anti gulped but stayed silent as I spoke for him and he looked up at me thankfully "Yeah, you see, before I mated with him, he was with a group of alphas who... R-raped him numerous times and I think from the constant tearing that he has scarred but that's causing him pain or discomfort when we mate because of my knot..." he nodded before turning to my omega on the table "Would you be okay if I touched you down there?" he nodded cautiously, but I felt his grip tighten on my hand so I whispered to him "Hey, it's okay Anti, it will be fine..." he just looked into my eyes as the doctor moved and did what he needed to do "Oh yeah, that is definitely scar tissue..." he murmured before pulling his hand away and throwing away the glove and I spoke up "We already know about the surgery they can have for it and we already know about the precautions and everything..." he nodded "Okay then, I mean, you could come back tomorrow and have it done, I don't have any appointments here tomorrow...?" I looked to Anti for his opinion and he nodded, but he looked a little scared but he did speak up for himself "O-okay..."

The doctor smiled "Okay, tomorrow at midday, okay?" Anti nodded numbly as if he was still trying to process even as we left...


	10. It's Not mine...

Mark's P.O.V

Even when we got home, Anti was still nervous, and I couldn't blame him, he had just been told he was having surgery tomorrow, a bit sudden really... When we made it back to the house, we saw Ethan in the kitchen, and he frowned when he saw how jittery Anti seemed, as he spoke up about it "Hey Anti, are you okay?" he nodded, but he barely seemed to be paying attention so I spoke up for him "Yeah, he's just having a small surgery tomorrow..." Ethan gasped in surprise "What is it for?" I looked away a little as Anti blushed and Jack giggled, but Ethan just appeared to be confused "What? Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head as Anti mumbled: "It's a bit personal..." Ethan's eyes widened as he backed away a step, holding his hands up almost defensively as he laughed nervously but I burst out laughing with him "Ethan, your face!" he laughed, but this time it was a real, humorous laugh.

"Well, okay then... What are we having for dinner, Alpha?" Ethan changed the topic and I couldn't help but smile at how obvious and abrupt his conversation change was, but I didn't mention it "Well, I was just thinking chicken and dumplings if we have everything for it?" he nodded excitedly and I grinned smoothly, herding my omegas back to our room and starting cooking.

I made the food, and everyone sat at the main table and talked while they ate, except my omegas, of course. They didn't want to leave their room and so I brought their food to them, and my alpha was proud that I could provide for them and I decided to eat with them in the bedroom instead, but I opened the door to see them both sleeping peacefully, in the middle of the bed snuggling together with the pillows, blankets and sheets surrounding them in a circle as I smiled, they had a made a nest, but I doubt they had even realised they had even done it, and they looked so cute snuggled up together like that...

I walked up to them and gently shook their shoulders as their eyes fluttered open and they both gave me a drowsy hello as I chuckled good-naturedly, getting them to sit up and eat as I ate with them "Thank you, Alpha..." Anti keened softly as Jack nodded in agreement, snuggling into my arm as I stroked his hair and I caught the plate when it almost slipped from his hands as if he had forgotten he had it. We were finished by then anyway, so I stacked all of the plates and rested them on the bedside table as Jack crawled into my lap and nuzzled into my neck as I growled softly, with a smile on my face as Anti laid across my legs as he fell asleep, and so did Jack... It appeared I had been dragged into an unplanned nap, being used as the pillow, of course.

I soon fell asleep with them, and I woke up rather suddenly at what appeared to be the middle of the night by some sort of tapping, but there was nothing at the window, the tree outside swaying peacefully but it wasn't close enough to the window to hit the glass, so I frowned, eyebrows drew together as I managed to separate myself from my mate's grabby hands and stood up silently, and I still had my clothes on from when I fell asleep, so I walked straight out of the room, but it appeared that whatever was in the house had heard my footsteps as it went silent before I heard what I was sure was almost silent footsteps creep along downstairs and something slam, but as I rushed down the stairs, I saw the front door leering dangerously, lock snapped off and one of the hinges gone, meaning it was hanging rather precariously and I guess whatever had been in here had disappeared into the night as I heard the soft padding noise of someone walking down the stairs and I tensed and turned to the staircase as I waited to see who or what it was, but I relaxed when I saw Cry and Felix creeping along just as cautiously as I had been as they also relaxed at seeing me, but then subsequently tensed up again as they saw the open door, warm night air creeping in, a sweet smell carried in with it as my nose twitched, it was a familiar smell, and someone was telling me it wasn't the smell of a something, but more of a someone but I couldn't place it no matter how hard I tried, and Felix and Cry both seemed to be having the same problem as they were breathing deeply as I did the same, the thick air hitting the pallet of my mouth as I tried to place it.

Felix's face was obviously unsettled as he spoke up in a bare whisper "That air smells eerily familiar..." I nodded, adding "But where, or rather who is it from?" they both looked at one another, but when they realised the other did not know, they both shrugged stiffly as I pushed open the door with a hesitant hand and I saw them behind me, hackles raised as if waiting for something to jump out, but there was nothing there as I sighed, though I'm not sure if it was from relief or agitation, I'd rather just know what it was than never know, it would bug me constantly, I wanted to know what had decided to break into my territory, and how they knew where to find us, because whoever it was, I knew them, that scent burned in my brain like a branding.

I shook off the thought, but I knew we couldn't just leave the door open while we slept, and so I turned to Felix and Cry as I suggested: "Anyone up for repairing a door at three in the morning?" they both nodded, but I could tell they were tired but they were happy enough nonetheless and Felix grabbed the tool as we worked together, and in an hour or so, we had the door looking pretty good again, and the lock was a bit weak after being snapped off, but it held up so we tidied up and they went back to bed, but I elected to stay up, because I would have to be up in a couple of hours to take Anti back to the hospital anyway, and I didn't trust the lock on the door enough to sleep again tonight, so I snuck back into the bedroom and smiled warmly as I saw my mates snuggled up together, smiling in their sleep as I grabbed a set of clothes for the day and went to get a shower, Anti needed to be at the hospital by tenish to get him prepped and everything, which meant we needed to set off at nine, and so they needed to be up at about half seven.

I finished my rather long shower and dressed before making coffee and hoping to wake myself up a bit as checked the time again, it was around half five in the morning so I sat down and opened the lid of my laptop, but my eye caught on something in another room, it was glinting in the morning light that flooded in through the windows, but I didn't remember anything being there to reflect off of, so I stood up and walked over to it, freezing when I realised exactly what it was... A gun...

I picked it up cautiously, knowing that we didn't keep any guns in this place meaning that... Someone left it here, and I inspected it thoroughly, coming to a stop as my mind failed to compute what was engraved on the side, I could not understand how this gun had gotten here, I certainly hadn't kept it, so how...?

Property of T. Fischbach

That was my... My father's name, Thomas Fischbach, in fact, it was also my brother's middle name even though he took it as his first name, but I recognised this gun, and now I knew why... It was my father's, but I certainly hadn't kept it when he... Died... And I had actually forgotten all about it, I had no idea what happened to it after his death, and it hadn't even crossed my mind, I just assumed that it was left at my mother's or stepmother's house, because those were both places my dad used to live, but how did it get here? If any of my family had brought it, here they would have said they were coming, wait... Was it left by the person who had broken in last night...?

But how would they have gotten ahold of it? It couldn't have been a family member, they wouldn't break into my home and flee when they heard me, they would have called ahead saying they were coming and they would have stayed and talked to me, there would be no reason for them to... To break in, I would let them in for god's sake!

That meant that someone who obviously wasn't family or anyone I trusted had gotten ahold of my father's gun and also found out where I lived and left it here, was it meant for me to see, some kind of warning? That was when I froze, wait... If it was with my stepmother, mother or brother, but now it wasn't, did that mean someone had broken into their house to take it, or worse?! I straightened up now on alert, had someone hurt my family and left this here as a warning? Left this gun specifically because they knew it was something I knew that I didn't have in this house before and it would still be with my family?

I couldn't even bring myself to care about the others trying to sleep as I shouted up the stairs "Felix! Cry! Get down here, now!" they both came rushing down the stairs a couple of minutes later, half dressed as Anti and Jack followed them, they seemed to have realised I was gone and they looked worried but I frowned, did I really want to tell them? I decided that I probably shouldn't hide this from them though and so I said nothing when they watched me as well, but they didn't see it because I had my hand behind my back so I sighed, looking into each of their eyes, but they only showed concern "What is it, Mark?" Felix asked calmly, but there was an almost fearful edge to his voice and he and Cry were holding hands tightly, and my eyes glanced over my mates, both of their mating marks prominent as their shirts were low necked, and they were leaning against one another as I smiled lightly but sighed "Right, can I trust you all not to freak out?" they looked more concerned than ever, but they all nodded in assent without hesitation, as I slowly moved my hand from behind my back and Anti cowered back slightly but Felix walked right up to me, trusting me not to hurt him as he stroked the barrel of the handgun as if in thought "Why does this look vaguely familiar?" he asked, and I smiled "Smart Beta!" he beamed, even though we were perfectly normal people, our wolf sides did like praise from our mates or people of a higher ranking in the pack.

"This would look familiar Felix, and you too Cry, we learned to shoot with it after all..." They both gasped, but Jack and Anti just looked confused and a bit surprised as Felix back away from me so he was in line with the others as Jack spoke up "You know how to shoot a gun?" I nodded "Yeah, but this gun..." Cry gasped as he put the pieces together as he pointed at it "But we learnt with your father's gun..." I nodded, tilting it so they could see the engraving on the side, near the trigger "It is my father's gun... The real question is how it got here..." Felix frowned and so did Jack, but Jack was also the first to speak up "Wait, it wasn't here before?" I shook my head, but Felix answered him for me "No, we have no guns in this house, but Mark, I thought after your father... Passed, the gun would have been left with your mother or stepmother or even your brother, but you didn't take it, so how...?" I shrugged "That's why I called you down here, I certainly didn't bring it here, and no one has gone to my family in a while now, and they would have told me if they brought the gun back... I can only think of one way it got in the house..." they both nodded, but Anti and Jack just looked confused "What happened?" I looked at the door "Well, last night, Felix, Cry and I all seemed to wake up to this weird tapping sound from downstairs..." Felix nodded, carrying on for me "Yeah, we woke eachother up and then we heard what must have been you go down the stairs so we also went to look..." I nodded "Yeah, but the door was off its hinge and the lock was snapped, but there was a scent..." Cry spoke up now "Yeah, all three of us recognised it but could not place it, but it was from someone familiar and we fixed the door back at three in the goddamn morning..." I smiled at his whine but Anti and Jack both looked increasingly unsettled so I opened my arms and they snuggled into my sides, "But how did they get ahold of it? They must have taken it out of the house it had been in..."

Felix's eyes widened as he realised what I was implying "You think someone broke into their house!?" I nodded but Cry gulped "Or they did more than just break in..." we all looked at one another but I shook my head, "I can't exactly check on them though, Anti has surgery in a few hours, I can't just leave..." they nodded, I had already told them about the surgery, everyone knew and so Cry offered an alternative "Well, why don't you call them and ask if they're okay, it's better than doing nothing at all..." I nodded in agreement as I turned to my beautiful mates "Can you two go and get dressed for me please?" they nodded, holding hands as they walked back up the stairs and I smiled softly despite the situation, grabbing my phone off the side and ringing my stepmother first, and I didn't actually tell her about the gun ending up in my house but she was fine, so I also called my mother but she was good too, but then before I could my brother, it was time for me to take Anti to the hospital, so he, Jack and I all got in the car now they were dressed and cleaned up, and by now, it was around nine and so we set off and it was a pretty quiet ride, the radio playing a soft tune in the background, but I could tell that Anti was just anticipating what was to come but we soon made it there for a few minutes before ten.

We signed in at the front desk and sat in the waiting room, and it was fairly empty as it was ten in the morning on a Saturday and so we did not have to wait long until the doctor that had seen us yesterday welcomed us back into his room "Good, morning, are you okay?" he asked Anti softly, and when he nodded, the doctor smiled, moving to the back of the room and taking a hospital gown off of a rack, passing it to Anti "can you change into this please?" he nodded and the doctor left the room to give him some form of privacy, shutting the door behind him "Do you want us to leave, Anti?" he shook his head "No, it's fine, we've been in a much more compromising position than this..." he smiled, changing quickly and leaving his clothes piled up on the examination table, and the doctor entered the room once again a few minutes later, motioning for Anti to follow him back out into the corridor as he looked to me "You can sit in surgery with him if you like?" I looked at Anti and then at Jack and he seemed to sense my hesitance as he smiled warmly "You can bring Jack with you..." I nodded with more certainty this time and Anti relaxed a little, he seemed to be glad I would be there with him.

He was let into a surgery theatre and lead to a table, where he was instructed to lay down and I sat in a chair next to his head, Jack in my lap as Anti looked up at me with a little fear burning in his eyes as I smiled, kissing him quickly "Hey, everything will be fine and we'll be with you when you wake up..." he nodded and the doctor took his hand and injected him with something that made him fall to sleep. Soon, another doctor, though this one seemed to be a surgeon, walked in with a nurse and they set to work, and within an hour they were done and they moved Anti back into a medical ward, but I never once let go of his hand...

I watched him, along with Jack, waiting for him to wake up, they said it wuld only be about half an hour as we waited for his eyes to open again and Felix called to ask if everything had gone okay, but a part of me forgot I needed to call my brother to make sure he was okay...


	11. Are You Okay?

Mark's P.O.V

I watched Anti's eyes flutter open drowsily as his clouded blue-green eyes locked onto my own, but then he winced, pulling a face as he fidgeted a little and I chuckled softly "See? I told you it would feel uncomfortable, but you're not in any pain, are you? Or at least, not extreme pain...?" he shook his head and I breathed a faint sigh of relief, giving him a once over with my eyes before settling, and I tried to stay quiet as Jack had fallen asleep in my arms not long ago, but I wanted him to sleep, I wasn't going to deprive him of sleep, especially not when he was pregnant. I smiled at the thought, both of these lovely, amazing omegas, my omegas, were carrying my children...

It still seemed almost like a dream, to know they both wanted me as their alpha, and they were willing to share me with the other, and my alpha was proud that I had not one but two mates who were both absolutely amazing and happy to have my children... Anti turned on his side, taking my hand in both of his own as he spoke, voice still scratchy from having a tube down his throat "I'm doing this for you, Mark, so you can mate me properly and so I can give you healthy pups naturally..." I smiled softly, squeezing his hand, but I sighed "You didn't have to do this for me, you know?" he smiled "I know, and you're amazing because you didn't make me feel like I had to do this, but I went through with it because I love you..." my alpha keened "I love you too, Darling..." he still looked tired from the anaesthetic so I smiled, leaving a small kiss on the back of his pale hand "Sleep, Darling..." he shook his head slightly, shifting his position as he spoke, a more serious edge to his voice "Mark, are you really gonna keep me around? I don't mind if you want to put Jack first and unmate with me when my body is stable enough to handle it, I just want to know whether or not I'm permanent in your life, and who's raising our babies..." he was rubbing his stomach softly with his free hand that wasn't clasped in my own and I smiled a little.

"Anti, as long as the both of you allow me to share you I will happily keep both of you as my mates, you definitely have a place in my heart Anti, just how Jack does..." He smiled wider, his eyes drifting in and out of focus in a vague delirium and I chuckled fondly "Now sleep Anti before they have to force you to sleep..." He smiled slightly as he fell asleep and I looked down at Jack in my lap. I hadn't been lying, they both definitely held a place in my heart, I just feared a day that they might make me choose between them... I watched them both sleep as their chests rose and fell rhythmically, in perfect time with one another, sometimes, you would be able to mistake them for being the same person, They even looked eerily similar just like how I had looked so similar to Dark, but that begged the question of was there something strange going on? After all, what were the chances that Anti and Dark would be mates and so would Jack and I and we looked so unbelievably similar in the first place, but that also made me suspicious because after all, Anti, Dark and I had all been trapped in that damn facility, had Kalix done something with our genetics or physical appearances that none of us was aware of and so we didn't realise the change, because I had already forgotten months I had been in there, so why couldn't he make us forget about our original appearance?

I decided I was looking too deeply into it and so fell asleep with my omegas instead, waking up what must have been a few hours later as it was dark outside, so I stood up to stretch my numb legs, trying to shock some form of feeling back into them as I placed the room for a couple of minutes after slipping Jack off of my lap and leaving him asleep on the chair, and then I finally decided to leave the room to go to the bathroom, quickly returning to make sure they were both okay before trotting down to the cafeteria where I managed to get Anti a decent meal for patients and Jack and I some form of sandwiches that didn't look so appalling that I wanted to throw up and went back to the room to see Jack slowly waking up "Hello..." I murmured to him quietly, and he returned the greeting before coming out at the darkness through the window "How long was I asleep?" I shrugged, throwing him one of the sandwiches and dragging another plastic chair from the other side of the room to place it beside Jack's as he sat up, tearing into the wrapping and scarfing it down as if he was on a timer as I giggled and he looked away shyly "S-sorry, I was just hungry..." I grinned "You can say that again!" I threw him my own sandwich and a drink but he frowned, holding them awkwardly in his slender hands as he looked up at me in confusion, trying to give them back "Mark, no, these are yours..." I shook my head slowly, making sure he couldn't give them back as I looked down at his stomach, placing one hand over it gently as he smiled, relaxing a little "No, you have it, you're the one eating for two now..." He smiled lightly, opening it before taking half of the sandwich and passing the other to me "Mark, you need to eat something too, just because you aren't pregnant doesn't mean you don't have needs..." I nodded, eating it quickly as Anti began to wake again "Mark? Jack?" He looked at the spot of us, and we smiled in encouragement as I gave him food "Here, you need to eat..." He smiled in thanks, eating quickly before standing the plate on the counter and we all fell asleep again...

This time I woke up to the doctor walking in, and he was smiling at us sprawled out together as I blinked an eye open, hissing at the bright midday light as it flooded through the curtains as he chuckled, holding a clipboard close to his chest"I thought you were all never going to wake up!" I smiled lightly, looking down at Jack sprawled over my lap, I was partly leaning over the bed, and Anti was almost falling off the other side of it, clinging to my arm in an attempt to not fall as I heaved him back into the bed and he stretched out, wincing a little at the most likely new feeling after the surgery "How are you feeling this morning...?" Was the doctor's cheery greeting as he replied with a mumbled: "Like shit..." That only I could hear, but then he spoke up "I'm feeling okay it doesn't hurt anymore, it's just extremely uncomfortable..." the doctor smiled in understanding, nodding softly "Yeah but don't forget, no penetration for three weeks..." Anti blushed looking down as the doctor spoke again "Right, if there is no pain anymore, I think you're good to go home, as long as someone is around you most of the time, you should be perfectly okay, though you will have to come back in a week to make sure you're healing up nicely..." We all nodded along, but as I had just awoken, I was barely paying attention...

It was a blur as we checked out of the hospital, and my car was still parked outside and I winced at the fee for resting it here for so long continuously without moving it at all, but I paid it nonetheless, getting them into the car, but Anti laid across the back seats of the car as Jack was in the passenger seat and I was driving, and I could hear Anti faintly complaining but I could only chuckle at it, he was too adorable to be real sometimes. I looked over at Jack next to me, he was looking out of his window, staring into the distance and he was subconsciously stroking his stomach with his pale, slender hand and I couldn't help but smile, he was doing that because inside , his omega knew he was with child, which meant he had a constant preservation instinct to protect it, even if he didn't realise consciously that he did it, and I snuck a glance into the back I the car to see Anti also had one hand laid on his stomach and I smiled a the thought they were both carrying my children. 

We were almost all the way home but that was when it hit me and my arms jerked on the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve before I quickly twisted back onto the road, Jack and Anti both gripping onto the car doors as I gasped, taking deep breaths as we got back on track and Jack looked at me with wild eyes "What the hell Mark?! You almost killed all of us!" I knew he was only being protective of the children, but it still hurt for him to shout at me as I winced, looking away from his terrified eyes, burning fiercely and protectively, it hadn't even crossed my mind that if I had crashed this car, and all of us has died, how many lives I could have ended, how many people I could have killed. Me, Anti, Jack and all of our children, there could be so many of them, and I could have just murdered them all!

Anti looked up nervously from the back seats, whimpering a soft "W-what happened, Mark?" his had was gripping his stomach protectively as Jack nodded in agreement to what he said, adding his own words "Yeah, you're not a bad driver, Mark, not usually..." I sighed, not taking my eyes off of the road this time "I-I forgot that I hadn't called my brother... To make sure he was alright, I'm just worried..." they nodded, but now Jack looked slightly scared as I sighed and we finally got back to the house as we all walked back in, even though Anti was hanging onto my arms, leaning on me a little as he was likely still sore and everyone welcomed us back with open arms, but, of course, Felix and Cry got straight to the point, they knew my family too as we all grew up together and so they were worried about them too "Did you get time to call your brother?" I shook my head and I heard Jack's snort, though there was an underlying trace of fear in his voice as he spoke up, his hand still shaking, he was holding it in his other hand "He realised an almost crashed the damn car!" I winced as Felix turned to me "Mark, are you okay?" I nodded quickly, wanting to gloss over the fact as I looked away nervously "Yes, I just need to call my brother and make sure he's okay, he could have been the original one with the gun..." they all nodded and it turned out that Felix and Cry had told the others about the gun and they had all taken it well, trusting me not to be doing anything bad, and my heart swelled at that, they all trusted me!

I walked out of the room, going to call my brother, but I could hear Felix's light, even footsteps trailing behind me, but I made no effort to show I knew he was there as I walked into one of the spare back rooms, there was nothing in it other than a few pieces of scrap furniture and some stuff that we had nowhere else to store, so we put it in here. I hear Anti and Jack's footsteps retreat back to the main bedroom and I gave a small sigh of relief, my alpha was much more relaxed, knowing that my omegas were back in there den, their safe place. I sat heavily down on one of the old love seats that we had been meaning to get rid of for a while now, it was old and a little ratty, and god forbid that colour, a bright, obtrusive, zesty colour of yellow, it almost reminded me of lemon drizzle, which in itself made me feel sick. God knows what Felix was thinking when he brought this old thing back from a charity shop, I know why it was there in the first place...

He plonked himself down on one of the less hideous dark wooden stools, but the wood was old and wearing away, heavily scuffed from trying to find a good place to put it, the varnish has worn away, giving you splinters if you even tried to touch the parts where the varnish was gone, though it was relatively safe to sit on, most of the time...

I called my brother, putting it on speaker just in case I heard something through the call and Felix could back me up so I didn't feel like I was going insane, although I'm pretty sure that happened a while ago. It rang for a while, the irritating and almost frustrating chirp from the phone quickly began to annoy me, and I tapped my fingers of my free hand on the side of the chair impatiently as he didn't pick up, but I could also feel the increasing worry swelling in my heart, my alpha was beginning to realise something could be seriously wrong with my only littermate, I didn't want to lose him, he was pack to me. I took to pacing the heavily used floors, many of the floorboards creaked and groaned in something akin to pain and disagreement at my heavy steps pounding against them, but I could not care less, not right now. I still had the phone balanced in one hand, waiting for him to answer me, but eventually, his voicemail was the only thing to greet me and I growled in frustration, but I could also feel Felix's mounting worry, bearing down on him relentlessly until he finally snapped under the pressure "Mark, we need to find him, I highly doubt he is okay, he always answers his calls..." He was right, if there was anything you could depend on, it was that Thomas would always answer his calls, no matter if it was first thing in the morning or late into the night, he would always be there and ready to reply, so not answering wasn't just out of the ordinary for him, it would have concerned me if he had just not answered my call, but the fact that our father's gun ends up in my house and I was already concerned sent my worry through the roof and I turned to Felix, a look of understanding filling both of our faces as we realised, we needed to drive down and see him, make sure he is okay, even if it takes four days to drive all the way there and the four days back, my concern was too great to just push aside, and I seems he was the same way as he nodded resolutely, turning to the door and placing a hand on the frame as he turned to look at me with a tilt to his head "I'll tell the others we're leaving first thing in the morning, who do you want to take...?" I paused, I didn't want to take Anti as he had just had surgery, but I couldn't just leave him here, I needed to go with him to the hospital for his checkup in a week, and omega just needed to comfort his alpha would be able to provide while he needed it as he is currently pregnant, and my mind wandered to Jack. Should I take him? I mean, if leave Anti here, he'll only be worse if I take jack away from him too, and I couldn't forget that not only was Anti carrying, but Jack was too. I wanted to take Cry, obviously, as I knew I could trust him with my life and he knew his way around the place we would be going as we grew up together, and he would most likely want to stay with his mate, who, of course, was coming with me, as it was Cry. Yes, they were most definitely mate's now, if it was not obvious from the bite marks displayed proudly on Cry's should and the love bites the both of them had in... Strange places, but we would know even if we didn't see them, it was made quite clear when we could hear the screaming and moaning from their room one night, and let's just say they weren't in the living room...

I shook my head, in a desperate attempt to clear it, but of course, that did not do anything other than make me dizzy for a split second before I blinked away the blurriness in my vision and shrugged rather helplessly "I don't know, I don't want to have to take Jack or Anti, but we'll want to stay together..." he nodded, in an understanding way but he looked like he had no idea what to do either "Just ask them what they want to do?" I nodded, it was basically the only option.

We walked back to the main living room, where Felix stayed while I went to my bedroom, I needed to ask them, even if my alpha was screaming for me to keep them tucked up safe here with a pack to protect them, I didn't want them to get hurt...


	12. Not Anymore...

Mark's P.O.V

I silently stepped up to the door to the main bedroom, and Cry was walking past, but he came to a pause as he saw me standing silently at the door, but I made a motion for him to be silent as I heard Jack speak inside of the room "Anti..." Cry soon understood as he nodded, but motioned to the door, as if to ask if he was allowed to listen, but what did I have to hide from him? He was one of my closest and oldest friends, so I nodded slowly, and he smiled a little as he crpt up beside me and Anti responded "Yeah Jack? Are you okay?" I guess I wasn't the only one who had heard the nervous quiver in my Angel's voice, making his words come out abruptly and almost too forceful as he took in a quiet, shaky breath "I was just thinking, I think that I might be further along than you are..." Cry and I tilted our heads in confusion, and I heard Anti also make a confused sound as Jack sighed "It's just... A few days before Mark found you, we..." he made a nervous cough sound as Anti giggled "Why are you blushing?" I physically heard Jack swallow before speaking "We... We had sex in the shower and you see, I've gotten pregnant outside of heat before, but I told him it was only because we were unbonding at the time and my omega was desperate for him to stay but a few days later, the day he found you, I just thought I should double check and well... I suppose you already know what the result was..." Anti gasped "So you think you might have already been pregnant? But... Why would you have gone into heat then?" "I don't even know, I guess it was because it was outside of my heat and so my body didn't accept it as a real pregnancy..."

Anti sighed before speaking up again "Well, what days would you and I be on then?" Jack answered a moment later, and I suspected he had been thinking about it for a while "Well, you would be on day eighteen, but I should really be on day thirty-three, but I'm scared that Mark won't be happy that I hid it from him and just let him assume I got pregnant during my heat... But, it might become obvious if I have my pups two weeks before you..." Anti sighed, whispering to Jack, so I could only just hear him "Hey, I know how you feel like he'll be mad because I feel like he doesn't want me..." Jack gasped "Wait, do you feel like that because you seem to have just suddenly walked into his life and feel like you just sort of don't... Deserve him?" I look through the gap in the door to see Anti nod frantically in reply, his arm still wrapped around Jack as the older of the pair wrapped his arms around his own knees and hugged himself pathetically, whimpering as warm tears rolled down his pale cheeks from his glassy eyes and I sighed, pushing the door open silently as the pair looked up at me in shock, Jack trying to smile even through the tears that wouldn't stop, and for some reason, he was holding his wrist in his other hand...

"M-Mark! I didn't s-see you there!" I frowned softly at him trying to hide all that he had just told Anti as I took a couple of steps into the room, but he wouldn't look at me, blue eyes looked down at the floor "Jack... I..." I didn't know what to say but he cut me off anyway "Don't... Just, just don't..." I paused, looking away from the pair as I hesitated to get any closer...

Jack's P.O.V

I watched him through my own blurry eyes as he faltered on his next step, dark, almost black eyes pausing to look at the door frame a couple of steps behind him "Y-you could've just told me..." he murmured...

"No, I couldn't..."

He looked up at me, head tilted in confusion in a way that I once thought was cute, but now it was only frustrating as he just refused to understand. "How was I supposed to know if you would accept them or not?! Some of the times you wanted them, others you wouldn't want them! I've lost so many Mark... So... So many..." he sighed, stepping back out of the room racing back down the hallway, and I could hear Cry's voice shouting his name but his fast footsteps continued, until a few moments later, I heard the door slam and the screeching of wheels and Anti paused, looking back at the door "D-did he just drive away...?" I nodded, but I couldn't bring myself to care about him right now, I needed to care for myself, my children, Anti and his children too. I was the older of the pair of us, I had to protect him...

We just curled up together and slept, but I just couldn't do it anymore...

Mark's P.O.V

I just couldn't do it anymore...

I had already helped to pack everything we needed for tomorrow's journey and so I took the car that didn't have all of the stuff in it and just drove, along the silent winding roads in this woodland. It was like a maze, no one would find me on these roads...

Of course, I was barely even paying attention, too focused on replaying the scene that had just happened, but that made my mind wander to all of the times I've fucked up Jack's life a little more, or anyone's really... I did see when the car swerved into the path of a tree though, but I couldn't bring my heavy limbs to steer away from it, so I just watched numbly as it got closer and closer. I mean, there was no fear, no regret. Yeah, maybe Jack would miss me for a little bit, Anti too, but they had eachother, they could find another alpha, a better one... Felix might miss me a little too, but he would get over it, he and Cry could find refuge in one another, and he would be able to find a good, new alpha to lead the pack, or they would disband and go their separate ways. Maybe my mom and stepmom would miss me too, but we didn't see eachother as much anymore, they would slowly learn to pull through over time, they had both lost my father and managed to be okay afterwards, they would be fine...

Time almost seemed to slow down, as if it was my mind's way of trying to give me time to do something, but I didn't do a thing and my spine jolted as the front of the car slammed into the tree trunk ahead, and the stupid fucking airbags didn't do a thing, of course, so I didn't move an inch even as I saw the smoke billowing out of the hood, and I knew I had done something to my neck, it was stiff and would not move but I did not care, I was dying anyway, I could feel it...

3rd person P.O.V

He just hoped he wouldn't be found by his pack, and in some twisted way, he got his wish, because it wasn't his pack that found him...

Meanwhile, Jack and Anti both gasped and grabbed at their necks as a jolt of pain sent them both to the floor and they panted in an attempt to stop the pain, but it only seemed to get worse, burning like a fire and consuming their whole bodies in pain... "W-what was that?!" Jack asked, concern edging his voice, but Anti looked up at him, absolute fear in his eyes as he looked up in horror, not seemingly bothered by the pain anymore "I know that feeling..." Jack frowned at him, eyebrows drawn together as he tried to decode Anti's cryptic words with no success "What do you mean...?" he did not like where this conversation was going, and Anti's voice broke as he explained, "I think Mark might have crashed his car..."

Mark's P.O.V

I regained consciousness to something shouting at me, the words muffled and unintelligible as I winced but didn't open my eyes. I didn't think my alarm clock could talk... My hearing cleared and I could make out the words now "Mark! Wake up for the love of God!" my eyes snapped open and I was blinded by a light, but as my eyes adjusted, I realised that I was right, that was my brother's voice... "T-Tom?" he nodded, seeming relieved "Mark! You're awake!" I looked down at his arms, he was in a chair, a thick band of rope around his midsection and keeping his arms pinned to his sides "Where are we?" he shrugged, though there was unease and worry making the movement more jolty than it usually would be. "I have no fucking idea, someone broke into my house and took me away from my family, but how did you end up here? I heard the person who brought us here mumbling something about how you could have died..." I sighed, remembering the last thing that I could as I winced at the stiffness and aching pain as I tried to move my neck as I tried to assess the damage "I crashed my car into a tree... On purpose..." he looked like he would have punched the shit out of me if his arms weren't bound "Mark, what the fuck?" he was a beta, but he wouldn't be afraid of knocking some sense into me and I knew that so I wisely decided to stay quiet as he berated me, but my Alpha wasn't bothered about the fact that someone of a lower rank was shouting at me, because he was only concerned and he was my littermate, he didn't mean me any real harm.

"Why did you decide it was a good idea to crash your car into a tree?" I sighed, a soft smile still managing to Grace my lips at his use of words, but it soon turned to a frown when I remembered why I was here in the first place "It was just... Just an argument with Jack, that's all..." He narrowed his eyes at me "Tell me, come on, get it off of your chest.." I looked away, the silent 'please don't kill me for this' went unsaid as I started "Well, you see, we haven't talked for a while and so you and our family doesn't know a lot of what has happened over the last few weeks, but now I have... Two omegas..." He gasped, a quiet snarl ripping from his throat "What do you mean you have two?!" I sighed "You remember Dark, don't you?" He nodded, looking anxious to just get the conversation over with "Well, he had been in that facility with me, along with his mate, but he thought Anti had been killed, and Anne we were there he was angry, but after he almost killed my mate and Matt, I finally managed to talk to him, and he was so utterly sorry, the others were his friends souls... He left my body, as it would kill him so he could be with his mate and the pups that he never actually managed to give birth to..." He winced in sympathy, most traces of anger gone from his face as I continued "But then a few weeks later, I found Anti dying out in the woods when he tried to find me or Dark because it turned out I had known him for months in the facility but I forgot and still can't remember now, which worries me, but turns out he had just been moved away from his mate and escaped the facility, but when Dark left, he gave everything left over to me, and so I got his battered and half-destroyed mate bond, but then Anti went into heat, and I had to help him, had to mate him again or his body would kill itself but of course, when I went into rut, I caused Jack to go into heat and I had to help them, which was a nightmare within itself..." He snorted, but would never truly understand the need, as he didn't have to deal with ruts "I forgot to use protection, being the idiot I and now they are both pregnant..." He frowned "Have they both seem the doctor?" I nodded surely "Yes, of course, neither of them have a good history of pups, so yes..." He nodded slowly "Okay, you have pretty solid reasoning..." I whipped around when I heard footsteps "Truly thrilling story, Mark..." Someone stepped out of the shadows, Ken, but he was... Different. "I want those omegas for my own, and I would do anything to get them, so with Kalix's help, he showed me how to fuse his dying soul to mine..." He flashed a grin as I snarled "How could you?! Leave my omegas alone, they're pregnant for heaven's sake!" He snarled, looking much angrier now "Exactly! They shouldn't have your pups, they should be having mine, and that pack will soon be mine!" He cackled, turning to my brother and slapping him as his burning gaze locked back onto me "You should have reacted quicker when you saw your father's gun in the house, maybe then you wouldn't be a part of this mess..."

Jack's P.O.V

My stomach flipped and shifted uncomfortably as if the barely developed embryos inside of me knew something was wrong with both of their fathers and realised that something was wrong and they were making a last-ditch attempt to escape my body and I couldn't even blame them for it, to be totally honest. Felix, Cry and Dan had all gone to look for Mark after we told them about the pain, but we couldn't do much, as we were a pair of pregnant omegas while their dominant mate was missing, we were on basic survival mode until we could sense he was okay. I now felt so bad for all I had said to him, if I hadn't been like that, he wouldn't have driven from us and we wouldn't be in this situation, oh how I wish I could take it all back...

This was the time where I was especially desperate for his knot, my omega needed reassurance that he was okay and he was here and he was staying with me, and Anti looked like he felt much the same way and I smiled softly as I scooped him into my arms and placed him gently down on my lap, I felt like I needed to protect him while Mark wasn't here to protect us, and so that's what I did as we both cried on each other's shoulders and I looked down at him sadly, but I managed to pull a soft smile onto my face, though it was forced "Hey, why don't we make a nest for alpha to see? He will be so proud of us for makings a nest for all three of us and the babies..." He nodded eagerly as I went over to the wardrobe, pulling out many, many blankets, eight pillows and so many cushions and dumped them on the floor as he took the duvet and pillows that were already there off of the bed so we had a blank canvas, to begin with. We took the soft blankets and covered the whole of the bed with them, then proceeding to take the duvet and make a large circle with a big hole in the middle and that was our base as we covered it in soft, fluffy blankets and lined the hole in the middle with soft pillows and fluffy cushions, then building up the walls with the remaining materials and Anti climbed into the middle, curling up as I had to ask Phil to take a photo of the pair of us snuggled together in the centre, a space left, the perfect size for Mark to fit as I sent it to him, along with the caption "We made a nest for you... Please come home, Mark..." We then snuggled down and tried to sleep, though we both lay awake in the dark and silence, we didn't dare talk for fear of breaking the anticipatory silence as Anti spoke up "D-Do you think Alpha will find a way back? " He sounded so unsure, so I nodded "Yeah, he always does.." I don't know if I was trying to convince him or myself...

Mark's P.O.V

I heard something vibrate in Ken's pocket, and he took it out to reveal it was actually my phone as he somehow managed to unlock it and he grimaced at whatever he saw, but then grinned sadistically "Oh... How... Sweet," he turned it so we could see and I gasped, it was an image Jack he sent to my phone, a beautiful, well-made nest that the pair of my omegas were snuggled into, but in the centre, there was a gap, just big enough for me to fit, and the caption "We made a nest for you... Please come home, Mark..." I felt tears burn my eyes, but I refused to let them fall as Tom looked at me sympathetically but I ignored the look, as I also paid no attention to Ken's face as I thought, but a new feeling of resilience hardened my will to escape... I didn't care about anything else other than my omegas, my pack and my unborn children at that very moment, I couldn't think of anything else, I now knew, they needed me, and I needed them just as much, even if I hadn't realised that before, I knew it now, and I was going to do something about it....

... I would make it back to them, no matter what...


	13. It Isn't Alright...

Mark's P.O.V

I could imagine them, my two beautiful omegas, curled up in their nest and waiting for me to come home, and my heart broke for the fact that I couldn't help them, I couldn't be there for them, and it was all my own fault, if I hadn't been so reckless I never would have crashed my car and I could have gotten home and everything would be fine...

Anti's P.O.V

I woke up, curled up in our little nest with Jack, but Mark still wasn't here, and I whimpered softly as Jack's own pale sapphire eyes glittered with hidden tears, even though he wouldn't let them fall, but I'm not as strong as he is, so he pulled me into his arms as I curled up on his lap and he rocked me softly as I cried into his shoulder "When will Alpha come home?" I asked him softly, just wishing that he could have an answer, but he only sighed in response "I don't know Anti... I really don't know..."

It was evening now, I had no idea how long we had slept, but I didn't even care. This was my favourite time of day when it is starting to get dark but the light still weakly filters through the blurry windows, speckled with stray raindrops that fall gently, softly hitting against the window and making a soft, rhythmic thud against the slightly steamed up glass. This was my favourite weather, and the pale blue-violet and deep gold hues of the sun painted the clouds, bleeding into the steadily darkening pale grey skies overhead, and the tall pine trees and dark, lush green grass that seemed to stretch on for miles dusted with a thin layer of dewy moisture from the light rain, the sun no longer very bright as it dipped below the horizon. This was my favourite weather, and it was as if it was like that to comfort me while my Alpha is gone. No, our Alpha is gone, I reminded myself as I looked up to see a couple of silent tears fall from Jack's eyes as he hugged me close.

"God, I wish I hadn't said that to him..." he frowned, looking away in shame as I reached up and turned his face back to me so we made eye contact as I tried to smile weakly "Hey, it's not your fault, you were scared, and he was just trying to defend himself, it's no one's fault..." He sighed, laying back and curling back up in our nest "I wish I could think like that..." I sighed, laying back down alongside him again, but I knew I wouldn't be sleeping and so I lay awake, silently hoping that Mark will come back.

The next time I wake up, I don't even remember falling asleep, but I was woken up to the sound of the front door opening and hurried, hushed voices talking, and I guessed it was Felix, Cry and Dan who had gone searching for our Alpha so I silently detached myself from Jack and ran down the stairs, but my hope burned up into nothing as I saw it was only Cry, Dan, Felix, Nate, Marzia, Matt and Phil, and Nate's eye caught mine and he seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk to everyone, so he just frowned and shook his head softly and I turned and raced back up the stairs, tears flying behind me. Where was my Alpha?!

I settled back alongside Jack but I just sat, running my hands through his hair as he snored softly into the silence, and I giggled softly through my tears, though it was a painful sound, halfway between a sob and a laugh and I watched my tears drip into his lime green hair, my own darker green hair, more of a pine colour, was a matted mess, tangled into an absolute bird's nest, but I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore, what was the point?

I heard soft footsteps pad up the stairs, and I shot up, my omega in a vain hope that it was our Alpha, to tell us he was okay, but I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed when Nate came through the door quietly, not that I didn't like Nate, but I just wanted Mark right now. He seemed to sense my disappointment, but he wasn't hurt as he smiled tiredly, rubbing one of his dark eyes and gently setting himself on the floor in front of me "You wanted Mark, didn't you?" I nodded, my face heating up, but he just shrugged in response "No, I get it, I just thought I should tell you that they found his car crashed hood-first into a tree but he wasn't there, and neither was his phone or wallet. He either managed to get out himself, or someone took him, but that would be... Strange, to say the least..." I nodded, barely able to take in the words and he seemed to see this as he looked away as if trying to debate whether or not he should do something before he got up and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting yet still platonic gesture and I cried onto his shoulder as well, but I felt so weak, I couldn't stop sobbing even if I tried, but I tried to do so silently, so I didn't wake up Jack as Nate pulled back, giving me a small smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him softly.

I just flopped back into our nest of blankets and pillows and tried to sleep...

Jack's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to the blinding morning light and hissed at it, which also seemed to wake Anti, but now he seemed even more downcast than he was yesterday, and I would have just guessed it was because Mark was still missing, but I had a feeling there was more to it, and I spoke up softly, scared to break the almost soothing silence of the morning. "Are you okay, Anti? Other than the obvious?" he chuckled weakly but didn't respond any more as I frowned, why was he so unresponsive? "Hey..." I held him an arm's length away from me, looking directly into his eyes, but he looked away, his sea-green eye shining in the bright light of the morning sun, making it look almost hazel, and his blue eye seemed a few shades lighter, making it look a closer shade to my own, but that didn't distract me from the reddening around his eyes, had he been crying?

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" he gulped, shaking my hands off of his shoulders and turning away from me, tears beginning to flow freely from his eyes once again as he finally spoke, his voice scratchy and parched "I... They found Mark's car... B-but he and his phone and wallet were all gone..." I gasped softly, my hands tightening into fists as my own eyes filled with the warm, salty water but he seemed determined to get it all out, so I stayed mercifully silent "T-they said he knows these woods l-like the back of his hand, so..." he sniffed, trying to pull himself together "S-so... He was either incapacitated and couldn't really t-tell where he was going, or..." he paused, and I tried to give him space to speak, but he started to choke on his own words "Please, you're so close, come on..." he wiped at his face angrily with his sleeve before breaking down again and falling face-first into our little nest, as if so he could hide his tears from me "T-they think someone might have t-taken him..." I swallowed thickly, I thought we had finally stopped all of this, I was ashamed to be able to say that I had a bit too much experience with me or my loved ones being kidnapped...

Tom's P.O.V

My brother was in an absolute daze, not even seeming to pay attention until the loud, resounding sound of Ken slamming the heavy door on his way out broke him out of his trance, and I was just forced to watch as he absolutely broke down, he wasn't a mighty Alpha now, he was my baby brother, and maybe that was why I struggled against my bindings, even if I knew it was useless, and the rope dug into my wrists further, burning my arms, but I just had to get to him, I had to help him. I had been selfish when I was shouting at Mark, yes, I had a family of me, my beautiful mate and our two lovely children, but Mark had a whole pack relying on him, including his own daughter who he had to give up to his friends when he and his own mate couldn't stop arguing and raise her properly. I had to look up at him for that, it must have been so hard to give away his daughter in a sense, so she wouldn't know that he was her father. He also had two mates, not just one, and Alpha-Omega bonds were so much more intense than the Beta bond my mate and I had. So, I had three to look after, he had at least eleven in his pack, and that wasn't including his pup or Ken.

He looked up and saw me struggling through his watery eyes, so he sighed "Thomas, stop..." I paused my jagged movements as he sighed "Really, there is no way to just pull your way out of these bonds..." I nodded, I knew that but I just wanted to help him so goddamn much, and he seemed to know this as he smiled at me softly in thanks...

He seemed to want to change the subject, so I asked him a question that I did generally want to know the answer to "Why did it break you so much when he showed you that picture of... That... Nest?" he nodded, but swallowed harshly before answering, seeming to attempt to regain some sort of composure "It's... It's a thing Omegas do w-when... When they are in heat, usually, and they do it when they... They want pups, to have a family..." I nodded in understanding as continued "But... For them to do it outside of heat, it just shows that they want me back with them, and they... They also make nests when they start, well... Nesting, when omegas are pregnant, they get a sort of instinct to stay in a certain room, like it's their den, and they want to raise their pups there... Some Alphas and Omegas actually choose a small, secure space such as a closet and cover it in blankets and make it a den, it's just... I don't want to leave them alone..." I smiled sadly, knowing how that part felt at least, I hated to leave my mate and our children "You aren't leaving them alone, Mark, they have the pack to protect them..." he nodded half-heartedly but the same look stayed in his eyes rather stubbornly. I knew I wouldn't be able to get him out of protective Alpha mode, and so I didn't say anything else...

Ken's P.O.V

I just can't wait until those sluts are mine, it won't be long until Mark is disposed of and they will have no one to turn to other than me, the strong Alpha who can comfort them and breed them properly, they'll be begging me soon enough. I could then finally get rid of those stupid pups and replace them with my own...

Jack's P.O.V

I glanced down as Anti shifted uncomfortably, and I saw an obvious tent in his jeans that he was trying his best to hide but I just shook my head, chuckling as his head shot up to me and he blushed "Hey, you don't have to hide it from me, I've seen it all before..." He looked away, but then he glanced down at my arm, which I covered with my other hand protectively, but he decided to not say anything about it, which I was thankful for. I knew how he and his omega felt, as I was exactly the same, I had my own aching dick throbbing rather annoyingly, but there was nothing I could do about it, my omega would only allow my Alpha to look after me. I could also feel the slick uncomfortably leaking out of me at a steady rate, And I could smell slick from Anti too, but there was nothing we could do, without our Alpha's permission or unless we were in heat, we physically could not come, the best we could do was try and relieve some of the pressure, but even that didn't work after so long...

We were like this because it was an omega's last-ditch attempt to get their Alpha to mate with them when they weren't there for them, it was to make sure that their Alpha was here and safe, but he wasn't and so we were left in this strange state until he returned or he died and the bond was broken. I didn't want to think about that second option...

We had just decided to stay in our boxers after a couple more days of no success in finding him, the slick was beginning to leak through the rest of our clothes and ruin them, and even then, it was too warm in our nest to really need to wear clothes, but we kept our boxers on so we were decent enough if someone decided to walk in here at any given time. I just wished that our alpha would come back, omegas and alphas need eachother, it is as simple as that, and without him, we are left lying here, broken and unresponsive until he is safe again.

It had only been roughly a week since Anti's surgery, but he had already seemed prepared to take Mark's knot "Jack..." He murmured, and I looked up eagerly, he had actually stopped speaking and so I paid special attention to his words now "Yes, Anti?" He sighed, tracing invisible patterns onto the bedsheets with his hand, and it reminded me of the way Mark used to do that with his hand on my back as he was holding me after we had sex, he almost seemed to do it unconsciously, as it was just something to do with his hands while he thought. I never really appreciated the little things until now, the way he tilted his head in confusion when he didn't understand something, his eyes watching me curiously as his hair fell over his face, or the way that he would say my name as he came, stopping and pulling out of me as he would still be muttering it softly, over and over again. Or how he would always make everyone breakfast and actually most meals without fail because the rest of us could not cook for shit, or how he referred to me and Anti as beautiful constantly, or how he had given us both nicknames. He called me Angel and Anti Darling.

Anti's timid voice broke me from my thoughts "Jack? Did you even hear anything I just said?" I blushed, looking down shyly and shaking my head as he chuckled softly, he didn't seem to be able to laugh properly anymore, it was now reduced to strangled, painful sound that was barely above a whisper "Well, it doesn't matter anyway..."

I tried to get him to talk to me after that, but he refused to speak at all, staying silent instead, it was as if now that Mark was gone, he was just unable to function or feel happiness, not that I could say I was any different, I hadn't felt any real happiness since I had shouted at him and he crashed his car...

God, Mark... Come home...

Nate's P.O.V

A couple of days after the last search, I volunteered to go on the next one, after seeing Anti so broken like that... I could not take the painful look in his eyes, they needed their Alpha, and I would do everything I could to help find him. I knew, somewhat, how it felt to lose your mate, as I had lost Matt to his own mind, he didn't know me anymore. Even then, I suppose that it wasn't as bad as actually not being able to see them, because at least I could tell that Matt was still ok even if he could not remember me, he was still here and I still had a chance to make him mine again, but we had no fucking idea where Mark was, we just needed to find him!

We went out into the woodland that Mark had known so well, and that made me doubt, surely he wouldn't have lost his way? Even if he had hit his head, the path had been engraved into his mind, like walking, no matter how concussed or injured he could have been, he should have known where to go, or he could have tried to call someone or something! It wasn't like Mark to just disappear off on his own without a good reason, especially not when something like this had happened. Of course, there is another reason I volunteered to go, I was one of the people with the best sense of smell in our pack, only bested by Mark himself and Felix, but I doubt that yesterday they had been actually looking for scents as it was and so when they brought the group down the crash site, I instantly set out looking for any sort of misplaced scent. Today, it was only me and Felix, we didn't want anyone else to disappear in these woods, so the fewer people to go, the better.

After so long of sniffing around inside and around the car, I was still bringing up nothing, and I had already known there was a slim chance of anything actually being there, it had rained hard the previous night, but there seemed to be nothing to help!

But that was when I noticed the blood smeared on the trunk of a nearby tree, his body could not have been flung out there, so it had to get there in another way, which meant he either rested against this for support if he got out of the car, or someone smashed his head against that tree, but there was something else mixed with his own blood...


	14. Surely...?

Felix's P.O.V

"F-Felix?" I turned around at Nate's almost timid voice, and my eyes widened as I saw what he was shakily pointing to, that was Mark's blood, I would recognise the scent anywhere, but it was... Distorted, something was wrong with it. Nate himself seemed to have some sort of hesitation to get too close to it, but I didn't have the same problem as I closed in on it, smearing my hand through it and breathing it in, trying to get a better idea of what was mingling with the sharp tang of metallic blood, breathing in the foul scent and tasting it on the palate of my mouth, there was just something so... Familiar!

That scent, I knew it was from somewhere I knew, somewhere recent, but now I wished that Cry was with us, he would remember it, surely. When someone broke down the door, the same floral scent, ambrosial and honeyed as if it was the smell of honeysuckle flowers in the evening. Cry's favourite flower, I remember him mentioning it vaguely, he loved their pale violet colour that matched the winter sky, and they would only smell in the evening or night. But why did that remind me of something else? A girl, surely, no male would have such a sweet scent, definitely not a Beta or Alpha, because even though I believe in equality, I doubt that an Omega would have attempted to kidnap Mark and what motivation would they even have? What would be the point?

I just couldn't place it and I had no idea why, but whoever had been here, they had something against us, or at least against Mark, maybe they want something from him?

Mark's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to warmth, blinked rapidly against the light that tried to get under my eyelids and I stretched out a little, hearing a small mumble and I looked down to see Jack and Anti curled up in their pretty little nest, and I was alongside them as they muttered in their sleep and I grinned. I was back home! I watched as Anti twitched in his sleep and kicked Jack in the side, and the glassy sky blue eyes fluttered open as he yawned cutely and shook himself, though his eyes were heavy and red, as if he had been crying for hours, but that was when I realised, he was looking through me, not at me "J...Jack? Angel?" he couldn't hear me, I soon realised, and when I reached out to him, I couldn't touch him, I just went straight through, and that was when I finally looked down at myself only to realise I wasn't really there, I was sort of translucent, I could see myself but I could also see the bedding below me too, and my skin was... Glowing.

I watched helplessly as tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the bedding where I was sat, but I guess that to him, it was empty, and he was just looking at where I should be "M..Mark, A-Alpha, where a-are you...?" he sobbed, and Anti seemed to actually not wake, and so I took the chance and wrapped myself around him, holding him as best as I could as he cried, but he seemed to calm slightly when I was 'touching' him and so I stayed there until Anti finally opened his eyes and saw Jack rocking and crying and he pulled the older into his arms and Jack didn't even hesitate before burying his face into the younger omega's shoulder as I smiled sadly, at least they had eachother while I couldn't be there for them...

Anti sighed, looking over at where I was, or rather, where I was not "I don't know where you are Mark, but for the love of God, you better be okay..." I nodded along almost subconsciously, I didn't care if he couldn't even see me, I would still listen to him, of course, I would. I would make it back to them no matter what it took.

I had to just sit there as they cried to one another about me not being there, and I wanted to scream because I was there! I could see them but there was no way for me to help and it drove my Alpha insane! I soon realised when it changed and my pearly white skin seemed to fade even further into the background, and I started to feel cold again, I could no longer feel their warmth, and so I sighed, but there was a faint smile on my face, I knew I had to leave sooner or later, and so I sighed, kissing them on their heads as best I could while I couldn't actually touch them "Goodbye my Omegas, I will get back to you, I promise~"

Just as I faded away, my vision went black and I saw a flash, but in the violent burst of light, I saw a single image, a frozen frame, it was smooth metal streaked messily with fresh blood, but there was nothing else, just that one image, but then there was another flash, a darker one, and this time, I saw something different, I saw... What looked like an ultrasound, and you could see babies on it, their beating hearts and all, there was one, a good distance from the others, misshapen and mangled, almost...

My dark eyes open and my neck snaps to the side as something struck my cheekbone and I turned back to see Ken stood there, but there was this scent on him, and it was so achingly familiar, but I could not place it, sweet and flowery, the same scent from when someone broke down the door and left my father's gun... My eyes shot open wider as I tensed, where the fuck did I leave that gun?!

I twisted my hand behind my pack, and my fingertips brushed the ridged barrel of the gun and my fingers closed around it as I made subtle eye contact with my brother, a small grin on my face as he gave me a look, it was obvious he was confused and didn't know what was happening, but he trusted me, and I smiled gratefully but then I soon realised what the flash had meant, the image of blood on metal, it symbolised something. We wouldn't be making it out of here without someone's blood being spilt on the gunmetal grey floor below us...

I twisted the gun around from in my side pocket as Ken talked about something that I didn't have the time to pay attention to, I was slightly glad that I had been as reckless as to take the gun with me when I went out in the car but I decided not to think about it right now and instead smirked slightly as I got a better grip on the gun, you see, this was no normal gun and I was so glad of the fact as I pulled a catch and a sharp blade slid out of the bottom of the handle and I turned it to the rope holding me down, making a clean cut straight through it after a little bit of sawing, but it appeared that Ken wasn't even paying attention to me as I suddenly pulled on the rope and jumped up from the chair, yes, I may be slightly weaker from the lack of proper food or drink for a few days, but I had this gun, and that was a major advantage as I managed to get a few moments of shock from Ken, where he froze. That was all I needed to jump to my brother and slice the rope keeping him down and I felt my eyes burn as they changed from my natural brown to the furious, blazing silver and black of my Alpha's eyes, sharpened black claws in place of nails and fangs replacing human teeth as I pounced at Ken, pinning him to the floor but he threw me off, I may have had a boost from dark when he died, giving me a slight advantage, but Ken was a strong Alpha, and he was bigger than I was, he had more body weight to throw around, because it didn't matter how broad I was, he was taller and overall bigger than I was.

We ended up rolling across the floor as we both tried to pin the other, but at the first chance I got, I stabbed the blade into his shoulder, rendering his arm immobile as I managed to shove him up against the wall and hold the cold barrel of the gun to his head, it was a miracle this thing was loaded, but... I couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried to shoot, I could not pull the trigger, he had been a pack mate, I can't just kill him so easily... 

I heard my brother come up behind me, he would probably only get himself hurt trying to fight Ken, Alphas were naturally built to be more powerful, but he put his hand over mine on the gun as Ken just closed his eyes, he knew he had lost, but he looked up at me one final time with his dark eyes as Thomas sighed, tightening his hold "Are you okay, Mark?" I nodded softly "Yeah, I just... I don't think I can do it.." he nodded in a gentle understanding "We can do it together, that way... Any blame will have to be put on both of us..." I nodded, but Ken seemed to make the decision to jump at me, a sharp piece of metal in his hand as he stabbed me roughly in the chest and I winced, but Thomas and I still pulled the trigger and Ken slumped against the wall as I fell to the ground, groaning at the throbbing from my chest, it seemed to get worse with every beat of my heart...

I had to watch as the light left Ken's eyes and he finally went limp, his scent dissipating slowly and the sharp metal falling from his loosened grip, and I grinned sadistically as I saw his blood splattered on the floor, in the exact pattered that it had been in my dream, I guess it really was true then... I could feel myself gasping for air, but it felt like I was no longer in my own body as Thomas dropped to the floor beside me, throwing the gun off to the side as he cried out "Mark!" I barely heard his shout as he heaved me up and slowly dragged me to the door that Ken had left open and I heard my brother's muffled voice "Come on, Mark... We'll be okay..." I realised vaguely that he had picked up the gun too before my vision faded out...

Jack's P.O.V

I blinked open my eyes only to still feel cold on one side and warmth on the other, and I looked at the empty part of our nest as I rubbed at my side softly, I had woken up because Anti kicked me in his sleep but I felt the tears come no matter how hard I willed them to leave as I just rocked myself back and forth, silent tears falling from my eyes, but I relaxed slightly as I felt something, I had no idea what it was but my omega calmed slightly and it almost reminded me of... Mark?

Of course, he wasn't here, and so I continued to cry softly, but I felt calmer and my mind was clearer than it had been in days and so I took comfort in the fact as Anti finally woke up and shot over to me, holding me to his chest as I cried into his shoulder, and I heard him say something, most likely some form of comfort, but I didn't really hear it, it was muffled...

After a few minutes, I almost seemed to feel the choking thickness of the air lift, and what seemed to be a soft breeze flowed by, despite there being no draft anywhere and soft words as I felt a gentle pressure on the top of my head and just like that, the feeling was gone. I turned to Anti "You felt that right?" he shakily nodded, just staring wide-eyed in front of himself as I myself tried to process what had just happened... What was that?

Felix's P.O.V

I looked up to the quiet ringing of my phone, and I picked it up quickly, only to almost drop the phone as I read the name of who was calling me 'Mark' I answered it as quickly as I possibly could, and whined softly when I heard a feminine voice over the line "Hello, is this... Felix?" I nodded, but then realised that she couldn't actually see me and so I replied "Yeah, yeah it's me..." she sighed "We have this phone and you were listed as the main contact, you know Mark Fischbach, right?" I tensed in caution "Yes... Why?" she paused at my own sudden defensive voice "Well, he's in hospital, he's lost a lot of blood and his brother told me to call you before he passed out..." my throat tightened and she soon told me which hospital and who to ask for as I jotted it down on the nearest piece of paper and rushed to find Cry...

"Cry!" he sprinted down the hallway at my shout, but slowed his pace slightly as he saw that I was okay "Felix? What is it?" he seemed to sense how on edge as I was as he placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly when I didn't respond "Mark... Hospital..." I didn't know what else to say as I passed him the paper with the address of the hospital and he nodded, turning back to the staircase and shouting up.

Jack's P.O.V

I was startled awake when I heard Cry's deep voice call out my name, and then Anti's in quick succession and we looked to one another, eyes meeting for a moment and we looked down at our nest before sighing and getting up. "Yes?!" I called back down, not wanting to have to leave our nest unless it was absolutely necessary until Mark comes home, but what he said next made me throw on my clothes and race down the stairs "Mark's in the hospital...!"

Anti shot up at the mention of Mark's name as well, and we both rushed and got dressed as we flew down the stairs, panting and waiting at the door so we could go, and Felix and Cry both smiled half-heartedly as I froze "Wait... Why is he in the hospital?!" Felix shook his had as Cry looked away and my heart cracked at the words he answered with "He... We'll tell you on the way there..." we nodded morosely, but it was clawing at my skin as my mind screamed, why were they so hesitant to answer?

Cry and Felix soon ushered us into the car, and they went back inside and I heard shouting, it sounded quite like Nate and that was when they rushed back out of the house, Nate running after them, but he slowed to a stop after he reached the from door "I'm coming with you!" he growled as he slipped on his own shoes but Felix and Cry had already jumped in and started the car, but I had enough "Cry, stop the car..." he shook his head in response, but I snapped "Cry! Let me out of this damn car!" he froze his own movements and I absolutely hated to pull my own rank on him, being the omega I did have a closer relationship with the Alpha, who could punish the others accordingly, in theory, and so their own biology knew that. I threw open the car door and Nate looked up as he unlocked one of the other cars, and I didn't say a word as Anti followed me into the back of the car and Nate soon settled in the front as Felix and Cry set off, swerving around the driveway and speeding down the winding road as Nate sighed "If they're not fucking careful, they'll end up like their Alpha, don't they know that...?" I barely heard it, but still winced at the idea of Mark crashing his car as Nate started to drive, at a much more comfortable pace but there was an unnerving silence as Anti spoke up, his voice stuttering slight, as usual, "D-do you know w-what happened to M-Mark?" Nate looked into the mirror at us with a much more concerned glanced "Did they not tell you what happened to him?!" I shook my head in response and Nate sighed, his dark eyes focused on the road and his muscles were tense...

"He's... Lost a lot of blood, apparently, but we don't know much beyond that until we get to the hospital..." I sat in silence, trying to process the fact that our Alpha was hurt, possibly badly, and my stomach twisted at a sudden thought, what if he didn't make it? What if we had to raise these pups without an Alpha?! I couldn't bear the thought that he could die from whatever had happened to him, and I had... I had caused it, all of it, if I just hadn't shouted at him, maybe he wouldn't have gone, maybe he wouldn't have crashed, or been taken from his car or whatever, I started to wish that I just didn't exist, but that was when I thought, well, I have pups to live for, if for no other reason...

We soon arrived at the large, daunting building, so painfully white that it actually hurt to look at, and we all just took a moment of silence after we parked, as if we were trying to pull ourselves together before Nate sighed and got out of the car as Anti and I followed, but I was dragging my feet, some part of me didn't want to see him, what if it was bad? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason he died if I was the reason...

No matter what I thought, I knew deep down that I had to bear the burden and see what damage I had caused, and maybe that was why I followed Nate and Anti into the sparsely decorated hospital as Nate talked to the nurse and I just stood silently, barely even feeling like I was there at all, this could all just be a dream, right? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time I had had detailed dreams, but this was most definitely taking it to another level and so I just went with that thought, it must all be a dream, it must be... Surely...?


	15. Sacrifice.

Anti's P.O.V

I wanted to cry, scream and die all at the same time as I saw him, laid in a small hospital bed, tubes surrounding him like chains and a heartbeat monitor making a rhythmic beeping sound, but I knew from hearing his heartbeat before that it wasn't quite... Right, it was more uneven and erratic than usual, sometimes even missing a beat, and it was marginally slower than normal. He was deathly pale, dark rings around his eyes and a dark purple bruise contrasting his pale skin marking his cheekbone, it looked painful, and the skin had split, it was stitched up. He was wearing a hospital gown, but the collar was pulled down over one shoulder and there was a tightly wrapped bandage, but the blood had soaked through the gauze, staining it a deep crimson red, and there was something unsettling about seeing his blood outside of his body that made me twitchy, what had happened to him?

His hair was greasy, dull under the blinding white lights in the room, and it was limp and stringy, hanging over one side of his face and the blue was fading, showing the raven black roots underneath. His eyes were closed, but even then, I could see the pain in his face. Next to his bed, there was a beta, I didn't recognise him, but he shared an uncanny resemblance to Mark, and so I guessed it was his brother who had managed to bring him here. He was in a plastic chair, head leant against the wall at a painful angle, but I could tell he was only sleeping, but my own choked sob seemed to startle him away, and his dark eyes opened, settling on Mark for a moment before seeing me, Nate and Jack and he sat up straight, wincing at the sudden movement as he looked back to Mark "Hello..." he muttered morosely, his voice was scratchy and parched and I approached the bed warily, not entirely sure if I could believe what I was seeing, my Alpha lying motionless in the bed...

"H-have you seen F-Felix or C-Cry...?" he nodded, eyes not leaving Mark's still body, he looked like a corpse, "Yeah, they took one look at him and ran out of the room, I have no idea where they went..." Nate approached him and Mark's brother smiled warily "Hello, Nate..." Nate smiled back sadly, it looked painful for him to even try to smile anymore "Hi, Tom... H-how is he...?" Tom sighed, shaking his head and finally taking his eyes away from his brother "I really don't know Nate... He hasn't got any better, they don't know what to do for him, they can't find a blood type to match his own, and without... He'll be gone before the sun rises tomorrow." he said it emotionlessly as if he was too broken to even feel anything anymore as he chuckled brokenly, sour words bitten out "He was too kind, and that'll be the death of him, quite literally..."

I looked at Mark, eyes not moving from him as I spoke to Tom "What happened?" he sighed "He was taken from his crashed car by... Well, it wasn't Ken, but it was Ken who kept us hostage... He still had our Dad's gun though, and he had Ken pinned against the wall, gun against his head, but he... He just couldn't do it, but that hesitation gave Ken enough time to stab him in the chest with a sharp piece of metal... God, there was blood everywhere!-" Jack cut him off, and I jumped slightly, Jack had been silent, and I had forgotten he was there "This is all my fault..." I shook my head frantically, turning to him and hugging him close to my chest tightly "No! It isn't, stop saying that!" Tom just looked away and I decided it wasn't worth the argument as I pulled up two more chairs and sitting Jack down on one as I sat on the other, and we all just looked at our Alpha, as if we were hoping he would just wake back up...

"Wait! What if... Would my blood match?" Tom looked down, sighing "It could, but he's lost so much that they couldn't take it from you, it would be too much, especially when you're pregnant..." Jack looked up "Well, couldn't they use my blood as well...?" he looked away "In theory, if you both match, then yes, but they won't take it, you are pregnant omegas, they can't take your blood..." I sighed, eyes scanning him again "What blood type is he?" Tom chuckled "He had to be a special snowflake, didn't he? He has golden blood, rhnull blood, it's the rarest in the world, only 44 people have been recorded to have it, one of them being him, and only 9 are active donors..." (This is all true!) "It's not actually golden, I feel like I need to mention that..." I giggled, but I soon stopped as my eyes caught Mark's still body, his skin was so cold to the touch, not enough blood flowing around his body...

"Well, who are the active donors?" he looked away "That's the thing, none of them can get their blood here in time for him anyway, one lives on the other side of America, and the rest are in different countries..." I wrapped my hands around my belly, and I hated that I even had to consider this, but... "Well, isn't there a way for them to... Use one of his children for blood...? He could have passed the gene to them..." Tom looked down, blinking quickly "I mean, I guess, but Mark wouldn't want that, surely? Even then, it would kill the child..." I swallowed thickly, thinking "Would they even be developed enough to...?" he nodded slowly "Yeah, a month along and they would be able to..." Jack looked up "What about Adelaide?" I shook my head "No, they would have taken her blood when she was born, they would say if she had it..." he nodded, looking down again as I sighed. My eye caught on Nate, stood in the corner as far away from Mark as he could get as he just watching his cold body in the bed, he didn't move, didn't even seem to blink as his glassy dark eyes didn't stray from their fixed position...

My stomach was flipping and twisting uncomfortably, and I realised it was because our pups were twisting and moving uncomfortably like they knew their father's life was hanging in the balance. My Omega urged me to help my Alpha, no matter what the cost is, even if it means my children will die. The primal part of me knew that if I still had my Alpha, we could have more children, but if I didn't have my Alpha, these pups would die before I could even reach my second term, and so I knew I had to do it, even though it hurt...

A doctor walked in, and I stood up, nervousness edging my voice as I spoke softly "S-sir?" the Doctor looked up from Mark's heart monitor, his gaze softening as he settled on my face, turning his body to me "Yes?" I looked down, hair falling over my eye "I... Is there any way you could see if our pups have his blood?... S-so you could use their blood...?" he looked at me in surprise, but then nodded confidently, motioning to the door, "Come on, we can go and look..." I looked back and saw Jack watching me in worry, but I smiled shakily in reply, "I'll be fine Jack..." he nodded, looking away as I left the room, and Tom's eyes hadn't even moved from his brother...

Nate did look up at me though, his eyes still dim and he seemed to look through me rather than at me "I can come with you...?" the Doctor frowned and shook his head "There really is no need..." and with that, he strode out of the door and I just shrugged at Nate as I rushed to catch up before I lost him in the winding corridors. He led me to a room, and he told me to sit on the medical table as I did just that, and I laid down as he pushed my shirt up and told me to close my eyes. The only warning I got was "This is gonna hurt..." before a massive needle was stabbed into my stomach, and I squinted my eyes open and saw the needle filled with some sort of liquid, and he walked over to a machine in the back of the room as I curled in on myself from the pain, watching him as he placed a small amount of the liquid onto a slider and slid it into a slot on the machine.

A few moments later, the machine beeped, and he looked at the result and grinned "Turns out, all of them have golden blood, but... We will need to use all of them..." I hated how he used the word 'use' like that, as if they were just disposable, like a fucking plastic bag, but they were human lives. Even so, I nodded and he placed a gas mask over my face and I looked up with wide eyes as he grinned "It is better that you are asleep while I perform this... Procedure..." before I could try and stop this, or even say anything, my vision was starting to go dark and I felt myself go limp before I fell unconscious...

I woke up later, I had no idea how long it had been, but the blinding hospital lights made me hiss as I covered my eyes with my arm, but I felt so weak, like I couldn't even move and I watched as the Doctor walked back in "It is done, I used the babies and gave him a blood transfusion of sorts... But, now I want my repayment..." he looked at me with an eyebrow raised and he laughed bitterly when I looked up at him in simple confusion "You didn't think I would just do it, did you? Oh well, it shouldn't be hard for you to repay me, you are absolutely gorgeous, after all..." he approached me, and I was too weak to move away as he gripped my thigh tightly in his hand, lifting my leg before placing it back down and walking around me "You are still weak from the anaesthetic, you couldn't even refuse me if you tried..." he tore off my shirt, jumping up on the metal table and leaning over me even as I whined in refusal, he bit at my neck harshly, grinding down on my roughly as he pulled down my jeans but I tried to shake him off, I couldn't do this, I had had surgery only two weeks ago...

Just as he flipped me over, the door slammed open and in the doorway stood a furious Nate, eyes an actually rather pretty yet terrifying amber-red colour, like molten lava as a deep snarl ripped from his throat, fangs bared and his haunches raised in an attacking stance, like a black tiger waiting to pounce on its prey as he just scanned the scene in front of him, the Alpha on top of me crushing me into the table painfully as he sad fully on top of me as he shooed Nate with a dismissive hand "This is how he can repay me for saving his Alpha or whatever..Move along..." that only seemed to infuriate Nate further as he approached, jaw tensed and hands flexing in his own anger "How dare you?! You dare to try and rape one of my pack's Omegas?!" he took on full Alpha protection mode as the Alpha above me tensed "One of your packs...?" he trailed off as Nate chuckled sourly, "Yes, we have a large pack that you wouldn't want to face off with, used to have four Alphas, more like three now, and we have three omegas, and so many packmates who wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds..." he threatened, and I could tell he was exaggerating a little, I guess the four Alphas was himself, Mark, Dark and Ken, and since Mark inherited what was left of Dark, he was still with the pack really so we were down to three because Ken was gone. The Omegas were obviously Jack as the main Omega, me as a second and Matt in last, I didn't want to sound mean, but it's how a pack hierarchy works, Mark is the top, he is the main Alpha and so Jack is the top Omega because he was Mark's first mate and he is just the strongest Omega, really. I was second because I was technically Mark's second mate, but I was still mated with the top Alpha, or I suppose it would be Alphas, as there is still Dark in there somewhere, but Matt was mated to a secondary Alpha, but it was still a high rank. After all of that, Felix would be next, as the main beta, and Cry is his mate and technically the second beta, and I'm not really sure about the rest...

I was broken from my inner musings as Nate threw the Alpha off of me and pulled my weak body from the table and ran back to the room Mark was in, and I was relieved to see that the Doctor had, at least, done what he had said, as Mark looked so much healthier already, his skin darker and he just overall looked like he was in less pain and more relaxed. Of course, that meant that I then thought about my babies, and how they were gone now... I felt my eyes well with tears, and my sob alerted Jack, who was still curled up in a hospital chair at the side of Mark's bed as he stood suddenly, walking over to me and Nate put me down as Jack embraced me in a tight hug, and I couldn't breathe for a moment before he released me, muttering apologies, but I barely even heard him as I was just looking down at my stomach, which was now perfectly flat and no longer a little rounded and Jack followed my line of vision and frowned slightly "T-They had to take a-all of them?" I nodded briskly as I didn't want to have to explain what happened, and so Nate laid me down on the other spare bed in the room as he explained for me, and I was so thankful for that...

I zoned out, and soon found myself falling asleep, but I woke up when my Omega forced me to, but it almost seemed... Happy? I looked up and saw Jack just waking up, and he squealed when we both saw Mark twitch, shifting uncomfortably and that squeal woke Nate up as we all just watched our Alpha as his dark mocha eyes finally blinked open and I didn't care as I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him as he chuckled, wrapping his good arm around me but he paused as he sniffed the air and pulled me closer "What happened, Anti? I can smell another Alpha on you, but... I trust you, and I trust Jack, I've learnt that much, so what happened?" I sobbed softly into his neck as I whispered an explanation to him "A Doctor, it was his form of a 'repayment' for what he did to save you... You have such a rare blood type that there was no other way, had to use the children we had, they had golden blood too..." I moved back slightly to show him that my small bump was gone and he frowned softly as I tried to smile weakly "Well, Nate saved me before it went too far..." he also shared my smile, looking up at Nate with a small smile and nodding his head in thanks as I also looked to Nate even as I spoke to both him and Mark "Earlier, you Nate, you called me'one of your pack's Omegas' and it made me think, should we actually distinguish who is what rank...?" Mark nodded thoughtfully... Tom was just smiling to himself, and it took Mark a moment to notice him, but when he did, he jumped up and hugged him tightly "Thank you so much, Tom, I would have bled out if not for you..." I decided to ask about it later, and when Mark asked where Cry and Felix were, I told him that they had ran when they saw how ill he looked, and he understood. I also told him we had no idea where they had actually gone...

He sat up but I tried to push him back down but he shook me off carefully, "Fast healing, remember? All my body needed was the blood to heal..." I nodded, but I still wavered by his side awkwardly, Jack doing the same as he sat up and finally stood, shaking for a moment before straightening up...

He dressed in his clothes that the Doctors had left in here and walked straight out of the room, not able to be stopped by people in reception and Nate insisted that he drove and we eventually made it back, and Tom had come with us and Jack and I were in the back with our Alpha while Nate was driving and Tom was in the passenger seat. Mark was in the middle seat, and we were both snuggled into his sides, savouring his warmth and just the fact that he was here, with us, and he was safe, or at least, he was safe for now, but even then, not everything was perfect, I was no longer having children, what if Mark thought I was selfish for doing what I did? What if he left me? Would I even be able to survive without him anymore? I don't think that I could be alone anymore, I don't think I could ever leave Mark, I felt so broken and useless when he was kidnapped, I could barely even think. Of course, now that he was here, my body was all too keen to remind me that I desperately wanted him to fuck me, even if he wouldn't let me, I just needed him so bad, but then I thought, I couldn't have had sex even if Mark had been there, but Jack could have and yet he still didn't and he must feel more desperate now because he is still pregnant, but of course, if we followed old, old pack rules, ti would state that my pups would have to be sacrificed, as Mark would have been worth more than them, because he is the main Alpha, and Jack's children would also be worth more as he is the main Omega, but I am only the secondary and so my pups themselves would have been worthless just because of that small fact...

...I'm really not worth anything... Am I...?


	16. What Happened To Us?

Jack's P.O.V

I could feel my Omega's pride when we finally got to show him our lovely little nest, and he smiled, stroking his hand across the soft blankets as he murmured "This is perfect, my little Omegas... Such a good place to raise our pups and breed you..." I keened softly, stripping off my clothes down to my boxers and curling up in the middle of the nest, I wasn't afraid to strip down in front of either or them, and Anti soon followed, stripping down and curling up next to me, and we both looked up at Mark who was stood over us and grinning softly with his hands on his hips and one of his eyebrows raised and I giggled, reaching out grabby hands towards him at the same time as Anti did, and he chuckled, stripping off his own clothes and wrapping his arms around us, pulling us onto his chest and Anti settled, but I just couldn't, my Omega thought we had lost him but now, he was here and wearing nothing but his underwear, my Omega was understandably excited and I looked up at him, whining softly and rubbing up against his thigh as he looked down at me curiously as I moved away from him and rolled over, presenting myself to him eagerly "Please Alpha, Mate me...!" Anti whined softly, remembering why he wasn't so desperate for him, at least not as much as I was, because he was no longer carrying pups and he was still on probation after his surgery and so he wasn't able to have sex even if he wanted to, I felt sympathy for him, I don't think I could even cope if I was in his position right now, and he had to lose his pups to save our Alpha, who wouldn't have even gotten hurt in the first place if I hadn't set him off... What was wrong with me? And the worst part was the fact that he just wouldn't accept that it was all my goddamn fault! Why did he have to be so forgiving when I just needed the blame?!

I watched softly as Anti pushed Mark's arm away from him and crossed his arms, turning away as he whispered brokenly "Hey, you can mate with him, it's fine, it's not like I'm important anymore anyway..." I looked up in concern, and Mark moved over to his other side, so he was facing Anti and I watched as he kissed him softly, and even though my Omega was desperate for him, I could not bring myself to be jealous, Anti was just as important as I am, and my Omega has learnt that I have to share my Mate, and so I will, because I love Anti, but not in the way that I love Mark, he feels more like a younger brother that I need to protect with my own life... Now I knew how Mark felt when he needed to protect us so badly, and I thought he was being over-protective, but now I knew just how much of a desperate, primal need it really was... There was no way to control it, it was like a need set in my very bones, it felt like his life was worth more than my own, more than anything I could possibly imagine, the feeling was unnerving...

Anti pulled himself away from Mark almost viciously and ran straight out of the room, and Mark and I turned to one another with wide eyes before racing after him. He had run out of the house, no shoes and we had to put them on, which gave him a time advantage and by the time we got out there... He was gone, and no matter how we searched, these woods were thick and large, we wouldn't find him before nightfall... We went back home and told the others, and eventually, we had to go to sleep, we would have no way of finding him if we couldn't even see ourselves because it was so dark, but I could not sleep, my best friend was missing, in fact, my omega regarded him as something akin to my brother, he was so important to me, and to Mark, and even the pack. He was valued, and I was proud of him.

When I woke up in the morning, I realised Mark and Anti both were gone, and I whimpered when I remembered that Anti had run away and I walked downstairs silently, looking for my Alpha until I found him, looking at him watching the news, and I walked around the sofa to see his glassy eyes looking at nothing as I waved a hand in front of his face "Mark...?" he coughed, motioning to the TV before switching channels, and my breath left my body. I barely even registered half of it, a car had crashed into a marked and bonded Omega, with dark green hair, but thankfully, he was fine and I sighed as Mark looked away "I... I think I know how he was totally okay even though they thought he should have died..." I tried to get him to tell me but he refused and so we just waited for Cry to get up and we told him to stay here and tell him the others what had happened, and he was understandably distraught, but he still managed to act coolly, simply nodding before going to find something to eat as Mark and I found our shoes and coats and left. What if something had happened to him? My Omega's need to protect him had kicked back in at full force, leaving me desperate to make sure he is okay.... He needs to be okay, or I failed at keeping him safe, just because I wasn't fast enough to catch him and talk some sense into him when he ran away, we could have sorted it out, surely?!

We set off, for the hospital that he was being held at, thankfully, it was the one closest to us, and we got there after roughly half an hour. They recognised us when we walked in and just led us straight to his room... Mark opened the door and Anti was just sat on the bed, twiddling his thumbs and kicking his legs where he was sat at the edge of the hospital bed and his big, teary eyes looked up at both of us "I'm sorry if I worried you..." we walked closer to him and Mark picked him up, bridal style, and cradled him close as he cried into his chest, his shoulders quivering and I couldn't help but feel bad, it was my fault Mark had been kidnapped, and so it is my fault that Anti had to give up his children and my fault he ran away and got ran over, but why wasn't he hurt...? I had always known there was something peculiar about him, or perhaps I'm the one who is really the peculiar one, because we simply looked unnervingly alike, and add that to the fact that Anti was first mated to Dark, who looked eerily similar to my own original mate, and that too, Dark and Mark were so similar, in their actions and their looks, but what could it mean? I suppose the fact that Dark, Mark and Anti had all been in that... Facility before, but I had never been, but even then, I knew from their shared and separate stories of the place that they were all tested on, and Mark and Dark had been fused into one being with his friend's souls, so did that mean that somehow, the person who had tested on them, had made copies? What if Anti was the original one, but I was some copy made of his DNA and Mark was a copy of Dark's DNA, and that was why we all looked similar to our counterparts and why they could be fused into one being?

Even then, that would not explain how we managed to form separate mate bonds and had not even known about eachother until just a short time ago, and when Mark and Dark were fused, they didn't seem to realise that they were counterparts, or maybe I was the original, and so Anti was actually a copy of me and Dark was a copy of Mark, but even then, I had never been to that facility as far as I knew, so how would they have gotten my DNA to copy? Then again, I could have forgotten... Mark had forgotten about knowing Anti for months in the facility, maybe they removed his and my memory, and maybe that was why I felt such a pull to him even when we just met, because my Omega recognised him, even though I did not... Am I insane?

I approached them, but as soon as Anti saw me try and get nearer to him and he cried out, looking away from me as Mark snarled, baring his fangs at me and I winced slightly, what was wrong with them? "Get away from us...!" I took a step back, responding to my Alpha's command and Anti cried hoarsely "It's all your fault!" I took another step back before my back hit the wall behind me, but Mark put Anti down and stalked towards me, his eyes were black, a solid, emotionless black, and they were glassy, showing nothing at all and it was disconcerting, but I soon saw red bleed through his shirt from his chest and drip down, and my brain short-circuited in shock but he didn't seem concerned at all, even when he started to get paler and his blood drained from him "This is all your fault!" he snapped, and I saw more and more scars reopen, the scar from his surgery across his abdomen before I even met him, the scratch I left on his cheek that had healed and disappeared reopened with a sickening tearing sound, and my stomach squirmed. The red stained starkly against the white walls and floors, so different, and the metallic tang was not lost either, made worse when the scent combined with the sharp tang of death and decay... I remembered when I had slapped him, the black bruise reblossoming and he seemed to become weaker and weaker, his breathing becoming ragged and helpless, but he still encroached further... His skin became grey and cold, the red blood now bleeding black and his features became sharper and he no longer showed any emotion on his blank face, it was like his soul was already gone, everything that made him the person I knew had drained away in the inky emptiness that bled from him, but I watched as his black eyes glowed with a blinding gold light, that seemed to burst from within him, pouring out of his mouth and eyes, choking him until he fell back to the ground limply, not moving, and I crouched down to him and consequently jumped back when I realised, he was dead! And it was all my fault, why did I have to be such a fuck up?! I could never do anything right, could I? Whatever I did, or even tried to do, always went wrong, even when I was only 18, I just wanted to give Mark some healthy pups, just give him some nice children, and I got pregnant without his permission, and then they died when I was kidnapped, and then I lost even more to miscarriage and I have been raped so many times, how had I not died yet? How was I still alive, after all, I had been through...?

My stomach flipped when I realised, was this the sort of life that all Omegas had to face, was that why I seemed to bounce back, and so did others, because we were supposed to be used to it? Was this supposed to be... Normal? When I was younger, I had never even thought to imagine this was how my life would be like, I never thought I would have had to go through so much when I was just 19 years old, and I had met so many new people and basically abandoned my family, but they also didn't really seem to try and contact me, so had they expected it? Expected me to leave them behind, find an Alpha and then settle down, no questions asked? Was this really how I was supposed to live? Well, I thought sourly, at least I can't say I had a boring life... And then the next thought to occur to me was what do I do now?! My Alpha... My Mate's dead... B-because of me, but where do I go now? Surely his pack won't allow me back now, I basically killed him indirectly, so why would they accept me back, and even then, they have no Alpha to lead them anymore, and Ken is dead so he can't exactly take over the pack, and I can imagine that what was left of Dark died when Mark did, he was a part of Mark, so he would have died with him, surely?

I looked over to the hospital bed to see Anti choking on the thick, warm blood that was pouring from his lips, his blue-green eyes staring at me in betrayal and fear, but he almost seemed to see through me as his hands gripped the cheap, thin bedsheets desperately, as if he needed to cling to something to stay put, small scars from needles and shots speckled on his pale skin on the side of his arm, but they reopened, like an irritated wound, and they looked infected, bleeding red and green gunk. His once beautiful sea green left eye became a sold, toxic emerald colour, akin to poison as it seemed to drip from his eyes socket, the blue iris in the other eye disappeared, leaving it empty and white. His hands began clawed, ripping and shredding the blankets below his shivering body, his muscles contracting randomly in some sort of fit, vomiting up pure blood and shaking, but when I reached out to touch him, his skin seemed to melt away, revealing the delicate and soft tissue underneath, and it was sickening to see his veins and arteries pulsing below a thin layer of gooey yellow fat, reminding me vaguely of lard, and it had the most disgusting smell, as if the blood wasn't bad enough, the scents of death, hospitals and blood circulated and mingled in the air, it made me choke and gag at the very smell as soon as it hit the palette of my mouth, it made me want to die because it was so strong and the air had grown so thick and tense that you could cut it with a knife, but a part of me was begging, for me to help Anti, before he kills himself, but I stood frozen, I could not bring myself to actually move, to do something, anything to redeem myself even in the smallest way, there was nothing I could do, frozen and just watching Anti as he started to die...

I couldn't stop him as he began to claw at his own chest, until his own claws stabbed straight through his narrow chest and he stopped moving, only just able to pull his arm away to reveal, on the claws, he had skewered his own slowly beating heart, and it began to pulse frantically, before it exploded, splattering everything, including me, in his blood. From the explosion came a black shadow, which glided through the air in an almost peaceful manner, before reaching me and even if I tried to stop it, it buried itself inside of my chest and rested inside of my heart, feasting off of it until I blacked out, but now I understood with Anti had pulled out his heart, the shadow had been eating it, and it fucking hurt. Like someone had thrown you into molten lava and frozen liquid nitrogen, burning and freezing in the very same moment and I screamed because it hurt. I felt like I was being tortured, torn apart and stitched back together only to be torn into even smaller pieces than before, it was absolute agony, and I wanted to leave this place, and I searched for the door that we entered through in the hospital only to find that it was gone, only more blank white wall in its place, but there was no weak point in these walls, as I threw myself against where the door used to be in a feeble attempt to find a way out of this hell... There was no way out, any window, doors or possible exits were now gone, replaced with the same, thick walls, silencing any sound from the outside and so they would never be able to hear me, I was fucked, I was going to die in here... At least I could die with my Mate and the person I had wished to protect with my life, I had failed to save him, to keep him alive, so was this my punishment? For not keeping him safe, now I had to pay the cost, which just happened to be my own life?

No one was around to help me anymore, Mark was dead because of me, Anti was gone because I couldn't protect him and I had no chance of saving Dark, but maybe I could have convinced him to not kill himself, God, I bet Mark's and everyone else's lives would have been saved if I had not been so stupid, even a year ago, before I met Anti, if Mark and I had just tried to see someone for help, or asked one of the pack, like Felix or Cry, we could trust them with our lives, they could have helped us work through our arguments and maybe, just maybe, we would have been able to raise our daughter as our own instead of this being the gruesome end for all of us... I guess it was fitting, to all die together...?

...

What happened?

...

Where am I?

...

It's so dark.

...

And cold, so so cold.

...

Can...

Can anyone hear me?


	17. You... Forgot.. Me?!

Jack's P.O.V

I was jolted awake, the sound of terrified screams echoing in my mind, bouncing around my head and instantly adding to the already pounding headache that was forming, it felt like my head was filled with static, I couldn't think. Where was I? What happened? My throat was burning in pure, molten agony and it took me a moment to realise that it was me who was screaming, and my mind took a moment to process that I was being shaken, firm hands gripping my shoulders in a desperate attempt to force me to open my eyes, a light, crying voice was dulled in my mind, barely even there, but I could still hear it, just barely in the edges of my mind, a terrified sobbing, so close yet it felt so unbelievably far... Where was it coming from?

I opened my eyes, but the movement was futile, all I could see was the unending darkness, wrapping its sharp talons around my pale throat and tightening in an icy grip, void of any feeling, there was no life in the touch, it was empty and I couldn't do anything as it felt like ropes or something wrapped tightly around my wrists, engulfing my hands in the thick strands, but then the same thing wrapped around my legs and torso, leaving me at the mercy of this sea, but then the almost concerningly serene calmness of approaching death was wrenched from my stiff grip, how did I think this was peaceful?! Something was wrapped around my neck, cutting into my skin and going even deeper, through the flesh and to the bone, pressing into the soft cartilage painfully... I hadn't even realised when the sound of muffled crying was snuffed out, leaving me with an almost comforting yet eerily chilling silence for a split second that felt like it lasted an eternity before it felt like I was drowning, salty water forcing its way down my throat as I tried to breathe, my lungs were screaming for air, but I couldn't get it, there was no air anywhere, just water, it felt like I had been plunged into the black sea, powerful waves crashing over my cold, weak body and pulling me under, I was defenceless, yet I felt like I had some sort of power... Surely I could get out of here?

That was when my eyes shot open for a second time, though on this occasion, I was blinded by a light, was this my own personal hell? Damned to eternally suffer for some reason that I don't even remember? My senses were numbed and dull, leaving me feeling like I was floating until I tried to lift my arms and they refused, not even twitching, and that was when I realised what had happened, something else was holding my arms down, how did I they were ropes? No, they were hands, holding my arms down so they wouldn't flail, and they felt familiar, rough yet they still held some sort of softness that I was unable to describe... It felt warm and almost comforting like... Mark? But... Didn't he just... Die?

My mind was overrun by the amount of information that suddenly flooded into it as my senses returned, and they felt almost painfully sharp, screaming was the first thing that registered, my own and someone else's, and my eyes flew open for the last time, and I had to blink suddenly when my eyes seared from the bright light, but they focused and I saw Mark on top of me, straddling my waist and pinning my arms above my head with one of his hands while his other was on my chest as I shook and Looked to my side, someone else was screaming, and I soon saw the familiar poison green hair fluffed up to my right, and I followed it to a pale face and panicked blue-green eyes accented by the dark rings that made it seem like he hadn't slept in years and I felt apologetic, was that exhaustion my fault? I soon realised I could taste the sickly sharp tang of blood, and realised I had bitten through my lip, and that made me recall some vague memory, a dream? Hospitals and death... I remembered nothing more, and so I brushed it off, but I still felt uneasy as I finally managed to flex my fingers and I could no longer smell anything disgusting, but only the comfortingly familiar scent of my Mate and Anti, along with... Cry? I looked behind my identical to see Cry stood there and behind his mask, I could see his terrified and traumatised chestnut eyes widened, his oak hair even messier than usual...

Was all of this stress my fault, and if so, what happened?

Mark finally released my wrists as I sat up, and at some point I must have stopped screaming, and so had Anti, as now there was only a stony, tense silence left in its wake as I sat up awkwardly and Mark backed off a little, to give me some space as I coughed and stretched out my sore neck, giving a small sigh of satisfaction as my neck cracked back into place, along with my spine and I chuckled softly as I saw Cry wince in disgust at what I did, and I moved closer to him, stretched out my hands and cracking my knuckles closer to him as he backed a few steps away, nose scrunched up as I turned to see Mark looking at me with major concern, even though there was a small smile pulling at his lips from the momentary display, and I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion "What happened?" he sighed "I was going to ask you that actually... One minute we had all fallen asleep, and next you were screaming in what seemed like absolute agony, and we had no idea what was wrong with you, I was so scared..." he only mumbled the last part, and I gave him a small grin, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely and hanging off of his tired frame "It's fine, I'm okay..." he wrapped his arms around my thin waist and hugged me close, and I saw Cry back out of the room, he seemed to know we needed this private time...

"Do you remember anything about those dreams of yours?" I shook my head, my memory was blank, like an empty slate, and it seemed to get even harder to remember the longer I thought about it "I have no idea about any of them..." I heard Anti whine pathetically and I snarled, sitting in my Alpha'slap and twisting around so I leaned my back against Mark's chest and I could see the stupid Omega who looked so God damn similar to me, it was freaky. "What do you want? You... You Bitch?!" they both gasped at my harsh language, but I wanted an answer, and the Slut seemed to realise that as he gulped, making eye contact with Mark before shrugging "I was so worried about you! I thought you were hurt, and after all that has happened, I was so scared, especially because..." he just stroked a hand across the small bump that had taken over my once flat stomach, and I felt so warm and good to know I could feel Mark's hand resting on it, but I hissed and swatted away the Slut's hand as soon as his fingertips grazed me and he whined, reeling back slightly as I slapped his hand, and he cradled it to his chest protectively, confusion and hurt filling his eyes as I scoffed, he was so useless and pathetic!

"Get your hand away from my children! I don't want you to infect them with something!" he didn't answer, but I felt Mark flinch behind me, and I still continued to berate the little thing in front of me "There's a reason I am now pregnant and you're not! You don't even have a Mate, no one wants you enough, so now you are just leeching off of MY Alpha's pack!" that seemed to be his breaking point as he crumbled down into little sobs, which soon grew progressively louder until he was heaving, crystal blue tears soaking his face as Mark actually slid me off of his lap and looked down at me with something close to disgust, but there was still love for me in those dark eyes "Jack, what the fuck?!" I shrugged, confused "What?! It's true, he doesn't have a Mate and no pups to call his own! Why did you even let him stay with us?" Mark snarled, eyes flicking to Anti and gesturing to him, something I didn't really understand, but the Slut did as he lowered the collar of his shirt to show a rather settled bond mark, but it was so similar to mine...

"He is my Mate and you were both carrying, don't you remember!? He lost his children to save my life!" I winced at his loud, almost booming voice, and I saw all of the rest of our pack in the doorway, every single one of them as I snarled at them in challenge "What? Do none of you have anything to say?!" a few of them winced and back a little further out of the door, God what was wrong with all of them today? "Mark... What are you talking about...?" he asked me to tell him all that I remembered of Anti, and I did, not missing a single detail out proudly, but Mark just frowned "Jack... Your memories aren't real, that's not what happened..."

I reeled back slightly, shaking my head in disbelief "Mark, Mate, what are you talking about? My memory can't just be made up!" he winced, but then seemed to think before he grabbed my wrist and I did the same to his wrist while looking at him in confusion and stiffening slightly when he rested his forehead against my own and his dark eyes searched my own for a few seconds "Jack, just trust me..." with that, he closed his eyes, and I felt my body slump over as I closed my own eyes. Before I could even orientate myself, I was being pulled into these images and thoughts, moments and almost videos... Were these his... Memories?

I could not interact with anything in these places, and after a few sickening moments, the images stopped rushing passed and slowed to one, and I watched Mark... Running? It was in the woodland, in the middle of a storm, but something in him was determined to do something, even as I could hear my own voice trying to call him back, and eventually, he ended up tripping over something but turned to it to see a limp, outstretched arm and he pulled the person out to reveal it was the Slut, but he looked so weak, violently shivering and coughing as Mark brought him into his arms, and they were talking over the sound of the rain before he fainted and Mark heaved him, they had been talking about... Dark? Who on Earth was Dark, and where was he?

Then, I was in another place, this time he was talking to my copy while he was wrapped up in bed, talking as if this Dark character had been Anti's mate...? But, that made no sense, he had never had a mate! Nevertheless, it continued, and... Had Mark been keeping this from me, did this really happen? He was telling Anti how Dark had killed himself, he had thought Anti was dead, but before that, his soul had been fused withing Mark, leaving him with the damaged bond they still had, and so he had to take on the responsibilities of taking care of him and keeping him as a mate, but... How would I not be able to remember this?

Next, we were in some other place, but there were no images, this appeared to be a string of Mark's thoughts, something about how he never remembered really meeting Anti, even though he insisted they knew each other, he did not remember at all, and he was confused and hurt and had no idea what he could do, but then, suddenly, something changed, those memories were there... Mark's tied to a wall in something akin to a concrete prison, and there was a small gap under the wall, showing dark green hair sticking out from under it, and Anti's voice "Are you okay?" I looked again at Mark and gasped as I saw these... Wounds, lacerations across his sides, and his flanks were heaving, but he looked like he was in so much pain, even as he hid it from his voice "Yes, I'll be fine Anti, go back to sleep..." he heard a protesting whine, but other than that, there was silence...

Suddenly, my body jerked involuntarily as my mind cleared and Mark had reeled back at the same time, and I remembered how he had left his forehead leant against mine as I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, but it was no use, my head felt as if it was full of static and I was stuck listening to the screaming silence "Jack, Jack are you okay?" I managed to nod vaguely, but I felt numb and tired before suddenly, I was being pulled back to reality, grounded there as I felt soft yet demanding lips against my own and did not hesitate to kiss back, allowing the tongue to part my lips, I knew who this was, Mark.

He pulled back, and I blinked at him uncertainly before turning to Anti and pushing him down onto the bed and hugging his torso tightly "Oh My God, Anti, I'm so sorry..." he hesitantly stroked my hair, before eventually threading it through his pale hands and thin fingers as I looked up at him "It's okay, but what happened to you?" I shrugged stiffly "I really have no idea, I just forgot entirely about the facility, about Dark and where you really came from, Anti..." he stiffened at the thought, but that was when Mark chose to speak up "I... I'd forgotten how I first met Anti, but I... I remember now, I seem to have somehow unlocked my own memories..." I let Anti go as he pounced on Mark and squeezed him tightly "Do you... Really remember?" he sounded nervous, but Mark nodded "Yeah, I remember asking what you were going to name your pups, and asking about your mate and finding out you were a fourteen-year-old Omega without their Alpha and expecting pups, and how I was taken from you one day..." Anti nodded sadly, but there was a smile on his face "Yes, I'm so glad you remember, do you remember your first rut?" he shivered but nodded nonetheless "I think I liked you even back then, even when Dark was my mate, there was just something I loved about you so much, and I never forgot you, you know? Imagine if we had been able to mate there, and we could have escaped together, I could have changed the DNA of those pups so they could be ours, we could have had a little family-" he looked at me "-We could have met Jack in college..." Mark frowned "Anti, stop, you'll only make yourself feel worse, there is no point worrying about things that never happened, it's all in the past, okay?" This earned a small, subtle nod in response, but I could still see the thoughts swirling in Anti's eyes, they were full and bright, yet something within them seemed so sad...

The rest of the day was quiet, I apologized to Anti profusely, but he was having none of it, telling me that it was not my fault I forgot and that he knew that I had not meant any of it, even though I could still hear the pain in his voice, he sounded so fragile and it hurt it know that I was the one who caused that pain... I had no idea what I could do to make it better, and when I voiced these concerns to my mate, he simply told me that Anti may just need time, and all the while he was talking to me, he seemed to almost subconsciously stroke my belly, I guess it was also him trying to comfort me as he could sense my distress and did not want me to hurt our children, I would never forgive myself if I did such a thing, I had already lost so many, I was determined to not have any more of our babies die, and until I can say that I managed to bring my healthy pups into this world, I will not let him say that I am perfect, because I am not, and most likely never will be, god, I sounds depressed, don't I?

Well, you know, maybe I am, and who could even blame me? After all, we had been through, all I had had to go through alone, I was surprised I was still even sane, nevermind all happy, if you looked into the eyes of anyone in this pack, as bright and happy as they may be, you can see the pain within, all that they have seen and the true inner strength they all posses, I wish I had that sort of strength, Mark tells me I do, and so does Anti, they tell me I am the best of us all, but I know they are just lying to keep me happy, why can they not just let me admit that I am not perfect in any way? It would only be fair, they all seem to be angels, and I am just me, some pathetic Omega who can't even give his Alpha pups properly, the one job any Omega should've able to do, and I failed it miserably...

...Such a sad excuse for a human being...


	18. In The End...~

Mark's P.O.V

I was so concerned for him, for both of my omegas, hell, for everyone in my pack, and Tom seemed worse for wear, even though he was planning to leave for home in a few days, I didn't let him, and I didn't care if he wanted to leave back to his family as soon as possible, I just told him that as soon as I was sure he would be okay, I would let him go, but even my own omegas were scared to approach me now, like we were all afraid of hurting one another, we are all so delicate now, and we are so scared of getting hurt and hurting others... What are we supposed to do?"

"Mark, are you okay?"

"Alpha, you've been acting strange recently... Is something wrong?"

"Listen, Mark, I don't want to sound like a cheesy big brother, but are you okay?"

"Hey, we'll be okay eventually, alright?"

"Mate, I hope you're okay..."

"I'm worried about you..."

They were all so concerned about me, but I was worried about them, what happened to us, why are we so scared of getting hurt? You can't live if you aren't willing to get in a bit of danger from time to time. Everyone had come to me separately, Anti, Jack, Nate, Tom, Felix, Cry, hell even Amy and Signe, Dan and Phil, they were all so worried about me, but I would always answer the same, that I would be fine, and that they should be worried about themselves, but they simply managed to brush off my concerns, how did they not understand that they were doing the same thing? I could see the exhaustion in their eyes, the dark circles around their eyes, and they could make no excuses for them, or how they were slower to react to things, they didn't seem as happy as before, had I failed at being an Alpha, a leader? I failed to keep them all happy... Why was I such a fuck up?

Some part of me was telling me that we were all dying, but I knew that was simply not true, I was just overreacting, but I was sure I had officially gone insane when I started hearing a voice in my mind, one that sounded so similar to Dark, but it couldn't be, surely, he was dead... Right? He found himself doubting that as he started shouting, the deep voice that was so eerily similar to his own, yet there was something so unsettlingly different about it "Mark! Mark, listen to me!" I shot up, that was not okay "What the hell?! Dark?!" there was silence for a few moments "Who else would it be?" I sighed, I must just be imagining things now, great, who doesn't love to be delusional? I heard his deep chuckle resounding in my ears "No, you're not delusional, sadly, but I will say that I am most definitely here, in your mind, but I am not the true me that you knew, I died, I think that much is obvious, but I managed to leave a part of me behind, for this very reason for if your pack ever ended up in this sort of state..." I huffed slightly, so he had expected me to fail? Was this all just part of some big, stupid plan that everyone knew about other than me? Because when do I ever have to know anything? Oh no, don't tell dumb old Markimoo, because I'm not important, not like I'm the pack leader or anything, right?

"Okay, just get on with it..." he seemed sad that I had become like this "Okay, calm down. So the parts of me that are left was my bond with Anti, but I forced myself to destroy that when you mated with him instead, and I left most of my mind here with you, I didn't want it all to just disappear, but Mark, the reason you haven't realised is because they were sort of hidden from you, in your own mind as well..." I just let him laugh, I had nothing more to say, and so he abruptly stopped when he realised I had not joined in and tried to recollect himself "Okay, not cheery, got it... Mark, my father was a very strict man, believed in the older ways, and I hated that fact, but if there was anything good that came from it, it was the fact that he made me take Alpha lesson, which sounds pretty damn stupid, but I learnt all sorts about how packs, omegas, betas and social structures work... I think you might want that information, to help cheer everyone up, okay?" I nodded, I had a feeling he knew what I meant as he pulled me into my own mind, which I never wanted to experience ever again, but he hammered everything into my memory within seconds, which was just downright strange, but when he was done, he sounded almost broken as he told me "I have now served my purpose, I must disappear now, thank you, for understanding me when no one else could..." and he was gone, and it felt like I had lost a friend all over again... Why did he have to come back at all?, I didn't want to lose any more people from my life, but I never even seemed to have any control in the first place, and really, do any of us have control of our own lives, can we actually change the work? Or are we just pulled into a false sense of security, a false sense of control that we never had in the first place, but you only realise how weak and powerless you are when you try to make a change...

But, I decided that with all me had shown me, I needed to put it to use and action now, and so I walked out of the bedroom I had been spending so long in those days, and then went to find my omegas, and it broke my heart when they seemed so surprised and happy just to see me, when had they gotten used to not having me be there for them? When did they have to start relying on eachother because their Alpha, their own mate, was not there for them anymore, was it when I was kidnapped? Before that? All the way back when they first met? Or perhaps even further back, before they even met, did Jack have to rely on himself because I was not there when he needed me?

Jack was still healthy, and our pups were still growing inside of him, which we were both thankful for, it seemed to bring some happiness into his life and I was so thankful that it could when I was not there to cheer him up, but at least I was there now, for everyone, and I had no plans of changing that as I approached and allowed them both to nuzzle into my neck and struggle to both fit in my lap, especially when Jack had a belly to fit into the equation, he was seven months along now, and he was rather happy about it, happy that he was so far successfully carrying my children, and there had not been any sort of complications, and I doubted there would be any at all, I had a feeling we would have a new litter of healthy pups in the pack soon, and that might give everyone a little bit of spirit. Right, I knew I needed to make them both happy, as well as the pups, because, at this age, they could hear outside sounds, and that could be used to help stimulate them. I knew now that omegas were rather emotional or sensitive, but scenting could help them maintain their emotions and keep them in balance, and stroking Jack's belly and talking to the children in there would make his omega happy, because his Alpha would be accepting their litter and showing them affection before they were even born, and Jack and I had talked about it and decided that we trusted Anti, he was the third part of us, and he was so excited when we told him that when the pups were born, he could almost be like their third parent, he would help us raise them closely. I knew he would love the idea, and there was nothing better than seeing he eyes light up as we told him what we had planned for him and our hopeful future children.

I allowed them to scent me, which they almost seemed to do on instinct, and then I moved to Jack's neck, where he moved his head out of the way happily and I nosed along his collar bones and scent glands, and left small love bites along his bond mark, because another thing omegas loved was to show who their alpha was, they liked to show they were claimed. I then moved on to Anti, who also moved his head without a thought, keening softly when I sank my teeth into his bond mark softly, but he seemed to enjoy it as he shuffled closer to me, and I allowed it, and Jack still just seemed happy I was there for them at all, but after I had finished scenting Anti, they snuggled into my sides and started to fall asleep, and I thought it was adorable, but thought it was probably better that they were in bed, so I brought them to their nest and laid them in it, but they reached out for me, and I decided that I would not refuse them now, and so I allowed them to drag me in with them, and I had to admit, it was nice to be able to finally sleep comfortably, because I had not done so for a while by now, many nights, I don't sleep at all, so it did not take long for me to drift off, and for once, my dreams were not plagued with nightmares, they were calm and happy, and I had to thank Dark, but of course, when did something like this ever come without consequences...?

I was trying to pull this pack together, piece by piece, because I was the one who broke it in the first place, so I had to make this better, but I knew that my friends would never leave me, but maybe that would be their undoing? I decided not to think about it, and my heart swelled when I saw all of my friends, my family, talking happily to one another, I had done my job, made them happy again. Jack and Anti were talking happily to Matt, who was just smiling at them, and I saw them fussing over Jack's rounded belly, he was heavy with our seven and a half month pups, my Alpha was becoming increasingly fierce at defending him and Anti because of that, and just the whole pack in general, and I found myself looking to Adelaide more often now, I actually decided to play with her from time to time, and she still seemed to react to me really well, and I remember Phil saying something about how she knew she was the Alpha's daughter, as if it was just an instinct, built into her from birth, and she would not be able to forget it, but he wondered if she would ever find out that her parents were not actually her biological ones, and that she was actually the daughter of an Alpha and omega, would she be angry? She was a couple of years old now, and I was now only just 21 years old, Jack only a few months behind and Anti was about a year younger than me, maybe a little more. I found it adorable when she tried to speak, and I wondered if my Alpha's parenting instincts were beginning to kick in now that I knew my omega was carrying.

I blinked, trying to pull myself back into the present, eyes glazed and cloudy in a mix of glassy tears from my happy thoughts and from maybe just a... A little lack of sleep? Just below my collarbone, the scarred tissue was throbbing concerningly, at the same rate as my heartbeat, and I shrugged it off silently for a moment until it returned back with force, I tried to shake it off, but I knew there was something wrong, but one moment I was still seeing a happy pack, and the next, my eyes slipped shut into darkness, that place under my left collarbone, where Ken had caught me with that sharp piece of metal, was pounding, drumming with the faulty beat of my struggling heart, but even if my eyes were closed, I could still... See things... I remembered the thought of blood on metal from when I was trapped by Ken, that had really come true... But the ultrasound I had also seen... It hadn't happened, yet, but... Jack, our litter... I think he needs to have an ultrasound, just to make sure they are healthy. I found myself seeing those things again, but instead of feeling the icy grip of my fighting consciousness after the ultrasound, I saw more...

I found my eyes forcing themselves open, but I wanted to shut them once I saw what was in front of me, but I could still see it painted on my eyelids, I couldn't escape it, but they were still... They were still moving, and my pack was still there, but... My god, it was disgusting, I wish I had never seen it, Anti was sat there still talking and moving, but tire marks tore and clawed across the left side of his face and neck, over his left eye, but that eye was gone, leaving behind a reddened hollow socket, and his hair was messed up, caked in mud and dirt and soaked through, some chunks ripped away and missing, and there were even leaves and small twigs in his hair, it was no longer even showing the dark green. Jack looked fine, in fact, you would think he was normal, if not for the fact that he was crying blood from his eyes, dripping down his pale cheeks and onto the white carpet on the floor, but he, thankfully, did not look dead like Anti did, even though I would have preferred to have never seen him look in such a way, I had no choice now, it had already been seen and the image was burned into my memory and i would most likely never forget it, and I hated myself, why did I have to be so fucked up?! Why the hell did I see my own mates dead or majorly injured, what is wrong with me?!

Matt's neck was torn open and gushing the scarlet that I wished I couldn't see, it was torn open and irritated, in fact, it seemed to be infected, dripping thicker yellow-green gunk slowly, but at a constant pace, but Matt did not seem bothered at all, everyone else was gone from the room, just hollow and dark if I tried to look anywhere else but at the omegas, what was happening to me? Was there something wrong with me? Who was I kidding, there had to be something that was abnormal if I was barely even concerned about what was happening to me right now, these unnatural occurrences were becoming more and more expected...

I finally opened my eyes again when I felt the numb pain of my shoulder bashing again the door frame I had been stood beside, and I found myself fighting to force air into my burning lungs, gasping desperately for a few moments before trying to calm down and sloe my hammering heart, but my scar had finally ceased it's throbbing, but I had no idea what had just happened what had I seen? This time, instead of driving myself insane, I vowed to write it all down at the first chance I got, but right now, I needed to calm down the others, who were all rushing over and screeching in concern as I pushed them off, telling them all many times over that I was fine, and after a fair few minutes of harsh questioning, I was left only with Jack and Anti, but just the look that Jack gave Anti was enough to scare the younger off, and the light blue eyes turned to me, but they looked so much darker than usual, haunted and hung by shadows that I knew all too well, why did he have them too? My heart gave a jolt like something had just slammed into my chest, but I felt the sudden pain as if acid had begun to eat into the soft flesh of my heart, but I knew this was no heart attack, there was just a feeling, some part of this was familiar, but not to me... Was this familiar to... Jack?

He was watching me, concern flashing in his eyes, but he just let me try to sort myself out, trying to reaffirm my composure and stand up straight, even as he took my wrist and lead us to one of the rooms in the back of the house, a storage room, with that fucking lemon coloured chair, it reminded me of sunshine vomit, powdered lemon or some disgusting sweatened lemon syrup nightmare, but I found no humour in it at that moment, there was just a painstaking silence, neither of us knew what to say about that had just happened to me, but we both knew, the chairs were dusty, but I had no hesitation to fall into one, not even seeing as I closed my eyes voluntarily and laid my head on the back of the chair, so I would be looking up at the ceiling, but all I could see was the insides of my eyelids, because really, your eyes never stopped seeing, it was just that when you closed your eyes, you were seeing the insides of your eyelids...

"Mark, I think we need to talk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I am sorry, but I am an evil soul *Someone tries to throw holy water, but it fucking evaporates, of course,* and this is the end of the second book, but don't worry, I'll drag myself into writing the third and possibly final book for this series! It could very well be shorter than its predecessors, but I hope I can make mah sister proud (You know exactly who the fuck I'm talking about, even if we aren't literal family XD) I hope you're enjoying the ride so far, and I'll see you in the next book, of course!
> 
> Bai,
> 
> From This Fucking Useless Writer,
> 
> Trinity!~


End file.
